Parallax
by opens up 4 nobody
Summary: Will Graham rubbed a hand over his face and tried to focus himself on something other than his own discomfort without much success. He was on his way to start his new job as a consultant in diplomatic relations on a star base in the far reaches of the known universe. There was no way he was getting out of this unscathed. Star Trek AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Text

There was a slight jolt as the transport ship docked, sliding smoothly into place with the space station. They'd been waiting for an opportunity to dock for the last twenty minutes, which was a very short period of time when docking at a Federation outpost. People came and went from the station, but not in huge numbers. Just enough to cause a bit of a bustle.

Inside the passenger containment area of the docking ship, there sat a man with dark, curly hair fidgeting nervously with his sleeve, a headache pounded against his right temple as the people around him cast uncertain looks his way. He just looked like the sort of guy you had to keep an eye on or he might do something a little weird.

Will Graham rubbed a hand over his face and tried to focus himself on something other than his own discomfort without much success. Too many distractions. He hated traveling, it made him sick. Not sick in the common sense of motion sickness, it was the people who made him sick. And also not in the usual medical way either.

He just didn't do well being stuffed into a room with so many people sitting so close to him. They were just so loud, or at least they were loud to him. In their seats, the other occupants of the ship chatted lowly, which was annoying on some level, but not truly bothersome, it was their minds that were the trouble. People were always going off on their rambling trains of thought. On and on and on. It made Will want to jab something deep into his ears and destroy his ear drums, but the sound was in his brain, not his ears so that wouldn't really do him much good anyway.

He was a very special man, Will Graham, or so he was told. And he had been told this by a wide variety of doctors. A lot of people were interested in him anyway. They wanted to take him apart and see how he worked, they wanted to disassemble him and rebuild him again. He'd rather prefer to remain in one piece if at all possible.

Born to a Betazoid mother and human father on the Betazoid home world, Will had out shown all the other children with his empathic abilities. These abilities manifested before he could even speak, or so he had been told, it wasn't like he could remember. His parents were thrilled with the prospect of an exceptional child. Most betazoid children did not develop any abilities at all until they were at least seven and almost never with the depth that Will had displayed.

It was rare for a betazoid to develop abilities like that of Will's, rarer still for a half-human. The average empathic range went from nothing to mild impressions and being very attuned to others. There were a number who could sense actual emotion from other people, and an even smaller number who could directly read minds. What Will was able to do went even deeper than that. He could sense the full scope of another person's mind, flick through memories like a filing cabinet, become completely absorbed in it. It was absolutely incredible from a scientific perspective. And so everyone wanted to know what made him tick.

The initial excitement on the behalf of Will's ability was rather short lived. The minds of others had a heavy effect on his own mind and it could be a bit uncomfortable to have a child reading your every thought. The betazoid culture embraced honesty to a high extent given that it was nearly impossible to hide your thoughts from an empath, but even then, some found it rather annoying to have a child wandering around sifting through their minds with such detail. Will was not very fond of it either, he couldn't shut out the voices. They were a constant pressure in his head, they brought on horrible migraines and a sickly childhood. He would be bedridden after something as simple as going out for a walk in the neighborhood. Some days even just the mind of his father was too much and he would become violently ill. His mother had left somewhere around this time, Will couldn't remember her at all.

As a child, Will had always looked like he was going to fall to pieces. Skinny from the lessened appetite, pale from the lack of sunlight, bags under his eyes because he couldn't sleep, dark curls that never settled the same way twice, and those glistening, black, Betazoid eyes that marked him for who he was.

He wasn't able to attend school when he was old enough to go, he had to be taught at home by computer. His dad was at his wits end. Finally, when Will was seven he was sent away to be treated in a proper medical facility.

He took medication now, they'd come up with it at the hospital he was sent to. It had taken six years to be developed and it was far from a cure. Side effects sometimes plagued him, mostly in the form of visual and auditory hallucinations, and he still got migraines, but the medicine dulled Will's ability to understand the thoughts that zoomed through the minds around him. It made them a steady stream instead of a gushing waterfall, but sometimes he still felt like he was drowning.

He felt like he was drowning in this moment as he sat twitching in his seat on the transport ship, preparing himself for the potential what lay in front of him. The fact that he'd accidentally packed his medication into a portion of his luggage he couldn't reach didn't help the situation. He could feel the effects of the last injection slipping gradually. It wasn't a big problem, he'd be on the station soon anyway.

He had taken a job on this station. He wasn't sure that was wise. He had the experience needed, but the environment was different. The station was on the edge of of the bajoran-cardassian border. Technically, it was in the neutral zone, though it was closer to the bajoran side. It was a Federation station after all and the bajorans were more likely to work with a Federation presence than the cardassians.

The war between the two planets had only ended in the last few years, but hostilities were still high. Somewhere around ten million bajorans had died after all and they were not likely to forget the cruelty of the cardassian occupation anytime soon. The planet was only in the beginning stages of recovery.

The station was isolated on the edge of the known universe, but there was a stream of cargo ships and traders that came through. Will had only ever worked on small starships like the ones he saw flying by. They were temporary homes on short missions. This station was new, he would have to see where it went.

His function on board the station would be as a sort of advisor or rather a tool of measurement to gage the interest of anyone who crossed the station. This sort of thing was not unusual, many starships employed Betazoids for these sorts of jobs, but none of them were so talented as Will, none of them did the job as well. In such an explosive sector of the galaxy, the Federation needed all the help it could get.

The doors slid open and people began to stand. Will stood with them, although his head swam and he felt an unpleasant roll of nausea. He gathered his things more quickly than most, he didn't have many material objects. He did have a dog though, a dog named Winston who he refused to part with, who was in the back with a majority of the luggage.

Will shambled out of the ship and onto the station where he waited to retrieve Winston, who shuffled drowsily out of the back compartment on a leash, and walked among the crowd of people into the depths of the station.

Will jolted when a hand touched his shoulder.

"William Graham?" a female voice asked.

Will turned to see a dark haired Bajoran woman at his side, complete with the normal ridged nose and religious ear piercing typical of her species. The piercing linked the piercing at the bottom of the ear lobe with a piercing at the top with a tiny chain on the left ear, it was a symbol of faith in the Profits. Most bajorans held a strong faith in their Profit gods, it was one of the things that kept them all united. It was a rather strange religion when taken into account that their gods were real and the federation had taken to calling them Wormhole Aliens. Strange non-corporeal entities that lived outside another Federation station. But whatever keep them together along with their hatred of the cardassians.

"Will," the empath responded numbly trying to ignore the woman's thoughts while his medication was thin in his blood. Bajorans were easy to read, even easier than humans, not quite as easy as other betazoids. He'd heard it said that betazoids were the emotional sluts of the Galaxy.

He wasn't what she was expecting, not that she had been expecting much. Just not him. Overwhelmed and twitchy and exhausted. He was underwhelming and unimpressive.

She smiled anyway. "Will," she repeated back, "I'm-"

"Major Alana Bloom, first officer, here to welcome me aboard," Will finished for her as he gave a thin smile. He didn't mean to say it, sometimes things just came out of his mouth without filter.

"Yes." She didn't appear ruffled by his interjection, although Will felt the spark of annoyance that she experienced. People tended to get that way around him, he wasn't so good with the people. His betazoid roots encouraged openness, other cultures encouraged privacy. He tended to fumble and neglect that while he talked with people.

"Welcome to Deep Space H-3," she continued, "The captain wanted to come meet with you, but he's dealing with a situation at the moment, so I'll just be showing you to your quarters. He will see you at oh-eight-hundred tomorrow." As she spoke, Winston walked up and began sniffing at her feet. She gave the dog a sideways look.

"What is this?" she asked, leaning down to scratch Winston's ear.

"It's a dog, I picked him up on earth. They are the most common domesticated animal there." Will explained as he watched Alana pet his dog. She obviously enjoyed the creature and that was the moment that Will decided that he enjoyed her as well.

"Well, I wish we had creatures like these on Bajor," she smiled, standing up ready to take him to his quarters.

Will nodded with a smile on his lips, "Lead the way then."

The trip to his quarters was short, they passed the the loading dock, and a series of halls to get to the civilian block. It would not take long for Will to know his way around. Major Bloom pointed out various aspects of the station as they went along. People moved about around them. Will observed quietly as they walked, his boots making sharp sounds agains the solid, gray flooring.

"Here we are," Alana stopped in front of the door and let Will walk in. It was small, but larger than any of the quarters he'd ever had on the previous ships he'd worked on. There was a kitchen area with a replicator, a small living area, a bathroom, and a bedroom off in another room.

Will kneeled down and unclipped the leash from Winston's collar. The dog immediately jumped up onto the couch and laid down.

Alana hummed in amusement.

"They're fine thank you." Will smiled at her awkwardly.

"What?" She seemed confused, she hadn't asked her question yet. Sometimes he forgot to wait. He needed his medication.

"The quarters," he clarified, "they're fine."

She gave him a strange look, but tried not to seem too startled. "Yes, well I'm very glad of that. Don't feel the need to be shut away in here all night, explore a little. The station isn't huge, but there is still a lot to see."

"Thank you, I'll do that." He wouldn't. He would take his medicine and go to bed, his head felt like it was full of angry ants.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Will," Alana gave him a nice smile and Will did his very best to smile back.

"You too."

And she was gone, off to her station. They shouldn't have made the effort sending her, she could have been doing something far more productive than making awkward introductions. She didn't appear too terribly bothered by this, but the notion had occurred to her.

The half-betazoid stood in place a moment longer, rubbing his hands over his tired eyes before he made the effort to look for his medication. It was exactly where he'd left it, he was very glad to see. He had hypospray and pill versions. He chose to go for a pill, as he usually did. The hypos were mostly for emergencies.

After taking the medicine some of the stress melted off, but not all of it. Never all of it. Will wandered over to his new bed and collapsed into it. The fabric was soft and warm. His eyes ached, but he couldn't sleep, his brain was turning too fast and he couldn't make it stop. Usually, he would pace around his room when he couldn't sleep, but at this time he was too tired to get up. And besides, this base was large enough that he could wander the halls when he couldn't sleep and nearly no one would notice.

XxxX

Will woke with his chest heaving, covered in sweat, desperately trying to escape the sticky blackness of his dreams. He couldn't remember falling asleep, he was still in his bed. He'd always been prone to nightmares, given his ability, the content of his dreams were heightened to a far more graphic level. People often thought about doing truly terrible things. Some had painfully vivid imaginations.

He chanced a look at his clock, three hours until he had to be up. Part of him wanted to escape this small apartment and go out wandering the halls, but he didn't feel confident in his ability to find his way back just yet. Not worth the hassle. So, instead he just laid back petting Winston and trying not to think until his alarm went off and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound.

He replicated himself a small breakfast and only ate half of it. He was never one for a large apatite and replicator food had a rather bland taste to it, or so he was told. He'd grown up on the stuff so he couldn't really tell if it was bad anymore.

He took his medicine and shuffled out the door to meet the captain of this vessel. Alana had sent him a message on his PADD that he should report to the operations room. Ops, as it was affectionately known. Will quite liked his PADD, the Federation offered a far better quality device than was publicly available. The PADD was a sleek back tablet, it had a wider screen than Will was used to but that was alright. He'd accidentally destroyed his last PADD when he'd apparently got out sleepwalking and hurled it at a wall. Hopefully that wouldn't be happening again.

Will walked across the small promenade, passing a series of shops and restaurants. There were quite a few people up and about surprisingly enough. The place had a nice atmosphere or at least it probably did. Will had a difficult time judging those sorts of things, he was too influenced by external thoughts to make up his own mind.

It turned out that Will didn't actually have to report to ops, the Captain was waiting for him outside the door.

"Ah, Will Graham," Captain Crawford said upon seeing Will's approach, "Welcome to Deep Space H-3, everything good so far?"

Will nodded, silently. He didn't do well around klingons, not that Jack Crawford was fully jlingon, he was half-human, which made things worse. The aggression of the klingon mind exhausted him and would often push him to make rather rash decisions. There had been one time where a klingon diplomat had said he wouldn't deal unless they cut out Will's tongue—he'd been offended by Will reading his mind—and Will had taken it upon himself to attempt to follow the klingon's wishes. He'd cut a quarter of the way through his tongue with his dinner knife when someone had stunned him with a phaser and dragged him off to the infirmary. There was no lasting damage. The klingon had been so amused that he signed a good deal. Another job well done by William Graham.

With human qualities, the anger was likely to be marginally less in Jack, but the mental output would be greater.

"Good," the half-klingon nodded, "I would like to introduce you to Doctor Hannibal Lecter," Jack gestured to the side and a cardassian man stepped forward.

Will blinked, he hadn't noticed this man. That was very strange. He couldn't get a reading on him either, it was like there was a blank space where his mind should be. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration, he could feel that there was someone there, but not in the usual way.

Cardassians were always a little tricky to read, most of them went through a sort of telepathic protection training as children and he often had to actually focus to hear their thoughts through the muddle, but he'd never met a cardassian he couldn't read at all. Not that he'd met very many cardassians, he hadn't been to this sector very often and first contact with the cardassians had only been made a few years ago.

It was also rather odd that a cardassian was there on the station in the first place. Sure, there were a few cardassians aboard, but there were far more bajorans and they didn't like the scaly bastards hanging around very much.

This man was tall and well built. He dressed in formal clothes, though not Federation standard. His eyes looked set back in his head thanks to the scaly ridged around his eyes. His black hair was slicked back in the normal cardassian manner and the spoon shaped divot in his forehead marked his for his heritage. Your classic cardassian citizen, properly dressed up and ready to impress with all that oily charm he probably had. His lips were quirked up, presumably at Will's puzzled expression.

"During the war I was privy to delicate information, it wouldn't do to have empath such as yourself prying at what I know." He spoke with an accent. Like he had decided to learn the standard language rather than use the universal translator.

Will frowned at that. He was glad to have one less mind to deal with, but the implications that came with cardassians and during the war were not pleasant. Often it meant the death of many bajorans.

"I was an informant for the Federation," Hannibal assured, sensing Will's unease. It was rather peculiar for someone to guess at his thoughts rather than the other way around.

"I want you to report to Doctor Lecter for the duration of your stay here." Jack said, unnecessary. Will knew what he wanted.

"I've never had to have a doctor babysit me before," the words came out with more mocking than he had intended. His eyes skirted across the doctor's fine suit, unable to look up to his eyes.

"You've never worked with the Federation before," Jack pointed out, the way he said it made it sound like a threat somehow, "You knew this was coming." He did.

"I'm assuming this will not be for my physical health then?" Will scoffed and looked to the cardassian doctor, eyebrow raised.

"Only if you require such treatment," Doctor Lecter smiled easily, "I am the station's head doctor, I just happen to have the background in mental health as well."

"You want me to see a shrink." Will sighed, deciding not to mention the strangeness of a cardassian doctor on a mostly bajoran station. There were some bajorans out there who would rather bleed to death than be treated by a cardassian.

Hannibal smiled, "They will not have to be formal therapy sessions, think of them more as conversations." The upturn of his lips did not waver from that calm face.

"Conversations about whether or not I'm losing my mind," Will grumbled.

"I don't want to listen to anymore of this, you're going and that's my final word." The irritation was leaking off of Jack and sinking into Will, making him flinch. His mouth snapped shut.

"Alright then," Jack seemed pleased at the lack of argument. "We don't need you now, but if you like I can introduce you to the crew."

"No." The answer was blunt. Will did not want to be the focus of attention. Better to meet them when they were distracted with work.

Jack nodded, slightly put off, but not enough to argue. "That will be all then, you are dismissed but, Will, you will be meeting with Doctor Lecter at seventeen hundred hours."

Will decided it was probably in his best interest to keep thoughts on that to himself and so answered: "Very well." Instead of saying that he'd rather be sucked out an airlock than let someone poke at his brain.

"I will see you then," Doctor Lecter said pleasantly as Will nodded a final time. Immediately following that, Will turned on his heels and started down the hallway, he could feel the eyes of Jack and Doctor Lecter following him. They would be talking about him as soon as he was out of earshot, he knew. Slightly annoying but then again, that's what most people tended to do around him.

From there, William had a whole day with nothing to do. So, he wandered around the station until it was time for him to eat his lunch at such point he stopped in one of the restaurants. He was feeling rather bored and while he did not like being around people, he thought he'd give it a chance. The place was half filled. There was an array of tables and a bar at the far end of the room. Will took a seat at a table as a bajoran boy took his order.

As he waited for his food to arrive a woman approached him. She was an orion, her hair was a mess of long coppery curls and her skin was the color of emerald. She immediately set Will's teeth on edge.

"You're a face I haven't seen before," the woman said, taking a seat at his table without asking. Rude.

Orion woman let off incredibly strong pheromones that tended to render males incapable of resisting their will. This one was trying to subtly get something out of him. Her mind was fuzzy, orion woman were hard to read, males were easy.

"What do you want?" Will demanded impatiently, attempting to lessen his breathing. She was infecting the air and by extension his brain. He disliked being manipulated, as most people did.

"I just want to get to know you a little bit. I like to know what's going on around the station," she purred, "So tell me, what brought you here?"

"I was hungry," Will grimaced, he was considering just ditching this place altogether. Food or no.

"I meant to this station," the woman kept a patient smile on her face that wrung of insincerity.

"Work."

"Ah, so you're Will Graham then," her smile grew into something more real with more teeth, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Freddie Lounds." She held out a hand in the typical Human method of greeting.

Will retracted his hands, even though they had been no where near hers. "I'd rather you left me alone."

The woman paused for a moment, Will could feel the gears in her mind turning as she made a choice. "Very well, mister Graham, I hope that we can become good friends. And because I want us to be friends I feel I should warn you." She paused, waiting for him to ask what she wanted to warn him about.

"What?" he breathed, not really wanting to play along, but compelled by the pheromones.

"This station is haunted," Freddie Lounds grinned.

He gave her a puzzled look. That hadn't been what he was expecting her to say.

"People go missing all the time. No one knows what happens to them. Surly, you've heard the rumors." Miss Lounds quirked an eyebrow.

"No, I don't pay attention to those sorts of things." He hadn't been on the station long enough to hear such rumors.

"Well, now you know and you'd better watch your back," she said seriously.

He couldn't help but feel she had mentioned this for a reason. Maybe she was hoping he would investigate the issue for her or maybe she hoped that he would be able to sense something in the mind of one of the station's occupants. Something there must benefit her or she wouldn't have bothered to say anything at all. More than anything, it made him not want to look into it out of spite.

Will did not look up as she left. He ate his food quickly, like he was expecting her to come back swoop down to carry him off in her talons because it wouldn't surprise him if she suddenly sprouted talons and tore him to pieces.

The rest of the day passed slowly, he didn't have much to do. At seventeen-hundred hours he found himself standing outside the infirmary.

"Ah, Will." Hannibal greeted as he left the treatment area. "If it's alright with you I'd like to have our session in my quarters. Much more privet."

Will nodded and allowed himself to be lead to Doctor Lecter's room. Inside it was exactly the same room as every other unit on the station, but it looked far more lavish than Will's ever would. It was a little too perfect. As Hannibal took a seat in an armchair, he encouraged Will to sit on the couch. There was a moment where Will didn't want to ruin the perfect aesthetic of the room by sitting down, but he took a breath and sat anyway.

"So," Hannibal began, clasping his hands in his lap, "Tell me how you got this job here."

Will breathed a long sigh, "You know how I got this job, it's in my records."

"Yes, but I'd like to hear it from you," the doctor smiled.

Will grimaced. He knew what this was. He was being sized up before the job began infecting his mind. This was the control session. "I used to be an engineer working on cargo ships."

The cardassian nodded, "And not trained by Star Fleet, I hear. Why is that?" The majority of top tier engineers went through Star Fleet, it gave them access to top notch star ships after all.

"Star Fleet won't let crazy people graduate, I wouldn't have made it through." Maybe that was a bit of an over simplification, there were many reasons he did not want to join Star Fleet but that was the main reason he would not have made it through if he had chosen to go to the academy.

"You are not crazy, Will," Doctor Lecter assured.

"We'll see about that, it's only my first session after all," Will scoffed. If he got out of this without some sort of lasting mental impression it would nothing short of a miracle. Everything left an impression on Will.

"Why did you really chose not to attend Star Fleet academy?"

Will paused, not really expecting the doctor to press him into an answer. "I didn't have to. My father was an engineer and he taught me everything I knew, I went on jobs with him. Eventually, started assisting him and from there reputation and experience was worth more than my lack of formal training. That was good because I don't think I could handle all the academics at Star Fleet breathing down my neck. They all want to take me apart and put me back together. This was more under the radar, or so to speak."

Doctor Lecter smiled, pleased that he had answered honestly this time. "So, what sorts of cargo ships did you work on?"

Will shrugged, "Any I could find with a low crew count. It didn't matter what they were transporting, just as long as the mission was less than half a year long."

"If it was longer?"

"I'd get stuck in the minds of my crew mates. They found it very annoying." He tended to adapt habits when he lived in close quarters with others. He was told it was creepy.

Hannibal hummed. "You moved away from cargo ships though."

Will nodded. "Yes, I ended up on a diplomatic mission. It was vulcan, they were trying to make a trade deal with a group of romulans for some medical technology."

"And this is where your talent was realized?"

"Yes," he wrinkled his nose slightly at the word talent, but did not comment on it, "I told the vulcans exactly what the romulans wanted to hear and a fair deal was made. The vulcans passed the word along and I had a steady flow of work."

"What made you accept this job?"

"It's on the edge of nowhere," Will sighed, "It's more open than a tiny ship. People need me."

Hannibal inclined his head slightly. "People need you?"

"People are dying out here," Will's eyes skirted across the floor and out the window on the far side of the room. There was a cargo ship passing by, Will could feel them even from this distance. They were agitated after a long trip.

"And you feel obligated to help," Hannibal drew Will's attention back to himself.

"Yes. It's more purposeful than settling trade deals." So many trade deals, so many goods. Sometimes he found it hard to care.

"Trade deals are very important."

"But they don't hold as much weight as a life, do they Doctor?"

"I'd expect it depends on the sort of deal being made," the cardassian smiled, "How do you find the station so far?"

"Fine. Although, I met a rather unpleasant orion woman today," the betazoid said absently.

"Freddie Lounds?" Lecter guessed, from his tone he shared Will's feelings for her.

"Yes." She must have a reputation, that wasn't surprising.

"I would encourage you not to deal too closely with her, she writes news articles in her spare time and is prone to spreading rumor," Hannibal's mouth was turned down. It was the first time Will had seen him unhappy. He was tracking the emotions that played through the doctor, it was weird not to feel them as they flitted by.

"What sort of stories does she write?" Will asked, wondering what she could possibly have an interest in writing.

"Dramatized stories of how the Federation is failing in its duty to keep peace in these troubled times." That would be why she was in such a troubled area of the galaxy. Easier to spin lies from truth.

"Wonderful," Will rolled his eyes.

"Indeed."

"She said the station was haunted." Despite his distaste for Freddie Lounds, his curiosity about the information she'd given him got the better of him.

Hannibal let out a little huff of laughter. "Among some, it has that reputation."

"You don't agree?" Will asked, mildly amused.

Hannibal smiled, "I do not believe in ghosts, William."

"Neither do I, but she said people disappear." People disappearing could not be discounted outright.

Doctor Lecter quirked an eyebrow. "And where would a ghost take a person, do you think?"

"Maybe suck them out an airlock." Will shrugged. He'd have to see a body to really know what a ghost was capable. A crime scene, he'd done it before. Sometimes diplomatic missions got messy. Maybe he was taking this thing a little too seriously.

"A living person could do that as well," Doctor Lecter pointed out.

"You think someone is doing this?" It was certainly a possibility.

"Well, I don't think it's a ghost," the Cardassian gave a smile.

Will hummed, "I'll keep my eye out anyway. If only just to know something Freddie Lounds doesn't."

"An admirable motivation," Doctor Lecter chuckled, "So, do you have any concerns about this job that I should be made aware of?"

"Nope," Will lied, or maybe it was only a half lie. He knew that being here, around any sort of conflict would affect him negatively but he didn't seem to care enough to do anything about it.

"None at all?"

"None."

"Alright then, is there anything in particular you would like to talk about?"

"What would I want to talk about?" Will echoed back in confusion.

"I am not privy to that information, which is why I'm asking you."

Will was not impressed with his joke. "I don't think I want to talk about anything. I would really rather not be here at all."

Hannibal sighed, "Well, I could go on prompting you until the time runs out or I could let you go now." He left space for Will to speak.

"I'd rather go." An easy choice.

Hannibal sighed, "Very well, it was a good first session, I look forward to our next one."

Will made a noise of acknowledgement as he stood and walked out the door. Leaving the good doctor alone in his room without a proper goodbye.

A/N: I think I started this the first night I went off to school back in fall, I've been working on it on and off. I'm on the final legs so I thought I'd start posting it... Titles are hard, don't judge me :P

When I started this, I didn't realize that Brian Fuller had worked on parts of Voyager and Deep Space Nine or anything. I was just thinking about how much of a betazoid Will was and how much Hannibal reminded me of Garak. The cardassians are basically a race of Hannibal's though. Had change Hannibal a bit to be a Cardassian though appearance wise.

Also, I love Hannibal to death but the show has a tendency to get super pretentious, so dialogue may be a bit... I don't know, lighter? Than the show. And by that I mean far less intelligent because I can't be asked to sound sophisticated. Just thought I'd let you know.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Will's services were not needed in any real capacity until four days after his arrival. Sure, Jack had him sit in on a few transmissions and took a bit of advisement from him on some side matters, but it was all minor work. The most challenging thing about it was having to sit up in operations. He tended to hang back and will the others not to notice him until Jack needed him, but everyone was unavoidably curious about him.

For the most part, the crew ignored him. The operations crew was rather small only Jack, Alana, a weapons officer, and a tactical officer. Sometimes other people, like the head of general operations, or Hannibal would be in, but they were all doing their jobs and were therefore too busy to really sit down and puzzle out Will. Will had yet to have another session with Hannibal, though he had one scheduled for a few days into the future. But he could be irritated by that later. Now he had his first substantial mission, far different than what he'd been up to thus far.

The station had received a urgent notification from the bjoran embassy concerning one of their larger colonies on a nearby planet. According to their report, the people were on the edge of mutiny. Apparently, a short time after a group of cardassians moved into the city, young bjoran girls had begun to go missing. Now, one had turned up and was confirmed to be dead.

Jack was the one who informed Will of this after having stormed into his quarters in the middle of his breakfast.

"You're going with us, ship leaves in two hours, be prepared," he announced after a brief summary of the events that had taken place in the colony.

Will was prepared. Well, as much as he could be, that is. The ship they were taking was just a small runabout, not carrying very many people. It was just Will, Jack, Hannibal, a few security officers, and their helmsman, who was just an acting helmsman because he was actually the station's weapons officer.

It irked Will having Hannibal there. He felt like he was being babysat. The half-bajoran sat in the back of ship with a scowl as the other occupants chatted amongst themselves.

"All I'm saying is that maybe a klingon restaurant wasn't the best choice to put on our station," the helmsman was saying. Will knew him in passing, but had not yet spoken with him directly. His name was Brian Zeller, a Star Fleet officer and a human. Will assumed that he must be good if he was the weapons officer in an area that may had great need of weapons. Will had yet to develop an opinion on him.

"I mean how do they even stay open? There can't honestly be that many people out here who can stomach klingon food," Zeller continued.

"I think you'd be surprised, Mister Zeller," Hannibal said, "There is always a steady flow of customers. You should really try it before you make such assessments."

"Thanks, but I don't think I could handle ever putting a spoonful of gak into my mouth. Or do they eat it with a fork? I don't even know. I'm just saying, people should not eat worms like that, it makes my skin crawl." The human gave a shudder of disgust.

"Gak can be a rather intimidating dish, but I think you'd find the taste to your linking. If I recall correctly, Miss Katz is quite the fan of Klingon foods."

"Yeah, well Katz used to hide out in caves eating giant beetles durning the cardassian occupation, so I'm not about to take stock in what she decides to put in her mouth." Zeller grumbled.

Beverly Katz was the head engineer on the station, chief of operations. She was a bajoran and one of the many fighters in the bajoran resistance that had ultimately pushed the cardassians back. Will had met her only once when she had nearly run him over on her way to fix a broken coolant pipe near the residential quarters.

"What about you, Will, do you have any opinion on klingon food?" Hannibal asked, trying to draw him out of his brooding.

"Much of Klingon food is still alive," Will breathed, "I can't eat things that are still living."

"Can you like feel their minds or whatever?" Zeller asked.

"Not so much when I'm on my medication, but in some more complex animals I can feel the moment they die. It's rather unpleasant." Will shifted uncomfortably.

"If I were you I'd go vegetarian," Zeller made a face.

Will shrugged, "It's fine as long as it's already dead."

"I, for one, could never be a vegetarian," Hannibal smiled, "I enjoy my meats far too much."

"What, not sympathy for the poor slaughtered animals you put in your mouth?" Zeller whined.

"I think not," the doctor chuckled.

"My wife is a vegetarian," Jack said, "Thank Kahless for restaurants and replicators, I'd go crazy if I had to cook two meals for the both of us."

"You don't find vegetarianism appealing?" Zeller asked.

"I'd have to agree with Dr. Lecter, I enjoy my meats too much."

"You're all horrible animal murderers," Zeller whined in false distress.

"Well, as long as we're not people murderers, I think we're fine," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll rest easily knowing that Graham here can pin down any murders in the vacuity with his mind powers," Zeller cast Will a falsely wonder filled glance.

"Only if they like thinking about their murders very loudly," Will grumbled.

"Do you often happen upon murders, Will?" Hannibal enquired.

The empath shrugged. "It happens sometimes. Most of the time it's a legal killing. It happens a lot with high ranking klingon officers. There are a shocking number of cultures that will allow one person to kill another willingly.

"You must have to listen to some fucked up shit," Zeller snorted, "I can only imagine some of the fantasies that you've seen."

"You really don't want to know," Will grimaced. There had been some doozies. It was even worse when he was the subject of them.

"I'd use my empathic powers to find willing sexual partners," Zeller chuckled, "Have you ever done that?"

Will shook his head, "I try to avoid looking at all costs."

"Bah, you're no fun."

The rest of the trip passed swiftly and the team beamed down to the planet's surface while Zeller stayed behind to man the ship. The air on the planet was hot and dry and the grass looked like it was dying. It must have been summer time because Will didn't think it would be very nice to live here if not. He couldn't imagine why cardassians would want to be here either, this planet was rather bright. The star it orbited was closer and larger than the one cardassia orbited. Even for Will, the planet seemed a little too bright, he had to strain his eyes slightly and from the grimace that graced Hannibal's face, Will could tell that the light was not appreciated by him either.

There was a bajoran leader waiting for them as they beamed down. "Captain," the man said. He looked very common, nothing setting him apart from anyone else in any real sense. He was only an elected official. His attention was turned toward Jack with obvious relief, "Thank the Profits you're here. If you'll come with me, I'll direct you to our cardassian residents." The man tuned to lead them away, but Jack stopped him.

"That won't be necessary," the half-klingon said, shaking his head slightly.

The bajoran seemed quite taken aback by this. "Wha-"

"We'll be conducting a full investigation. Starting from scratch." Jack clarified. He wasn't about to let this investigation be colored by prejudices against the cardassians.

"But-"

"So, do you have the records on the body that was discovered?" Hannibal asked.

The man seemed startled, he cast a nervous look Hannibal's way, "Yes, we scanned the room. We downloaded it as a holodeck program, I'll get it for you." That was standard procedure, it made investigating much easier. He began to walk, leading them into a rather large building behind them. It seemed to be at the center of the city.

The city itself was a nice enough place. It wasn't anything state of the art, but it had a very clean look to it, along with a touch of traditional Bajoran architecture.

There were very few holodecks in the city, but the away team was guided to the nearest one and the program was placed inside. The away team members stepped into the suite, the guards waited for them outside along with the city leader, who had been strongly encouraged not to interrupt their work.

They'd all read the report, this girl had been the eighth to disappear. All of the victims had been similar in appearance, but this one had been returned to her bedroom with her stomach slit open. In the program, she lay motionless in the bed.

Will blinked, his talent did not work quite as well against the photons and force fields of the holodeck, but there was still that pull of empathy at the back of his mind. He stepped forward, ignoring Jack and Hannibal for the moment. He closed his eyes and saw himself as the killer.

He took a deep breath. The room was dark. He was so full of love. He strangled the girl with his bare hands, it was quick, merciful. He hung her up and gutted her, but something was off. The report had said that this girl had liver cancer. Bad meat. He couldn't eat the damage, he couldn't honor her, so he put her back.

"He's eating them," Will announced, shivering slightly as he came back into himself.

"What?" Jack asked.

"That's why there haven't been any bodies," the half-betazoid stated matter-o-factly, "He eats them and repurposes the other parts. He honors them."

Jack scowled in disgust. "Why?"

"He's fixated on someone," Will mumbled, it wasn't like that was a difficult conclusion to come to. Anyone with eyes could see it.

"Who?" The who was the tricky bit.

"A thin bajoran girl with dark hair, and blue eyes." Will flicked a hand over the screen of his PADD, flipping through the various victims. It wasn't any of those girls.

"There are a lot of those in this city. He didn't give us much to go on." Jack grumbled.

"He left traces of a chemical compound commonly found in fertilizer." Hannibal spoke up for the first time, eyeing the report they'd been given.

"There are also a lot of farmers here,"

the captain pointed out.

Hannibal pulled up the listing of all people and occupations on this colony. "Perimeters?" he asked, looking to Will.

"White, bajoran, male-"

"Bajoran?" Jack asked, startled. Sure, he'd wanted to keep an open mind about who they were looking for, but he had anticipated the perpetrator being cardassian.

"Yes, it's not a cardassian."

"How do you know?"

"He doesn't feel cardassian." There was no other way to explain it, something about the murder felt bajoran. "He'll be a farmer in his late thirties or forties. He's not a psychopath, at least not fully. He cares. He'll have a family, a daughter. She's growing up, ready leave home, maybe even leave the colony, and he can't stand it. She's who he's fixating on." Will could see the profile being built in his mind, he could almost imagined the man's face behind a haze of uncertainty.

Hannibal frowned at the records, there were fifty-seven men who met with more or less that description. He handed the PADD to Will who flicked through them.

There was a brief knocking at the door before they slid open to reveal the bajoran leader. "So, what do you have then?" he asked impatiently.

"We have a profile," Jack said slowly.

The man's eyes narrowed, "And?"

"We believe this is the work of a bajoran–"

"A bajoran!" the man sputtered, "What the hell do you mean?"

Jack gave Will and Hannibal a sideways glance. "If you would just step outside with me," Jack said, leading the man out the door and away from the working Will and Hannibal.

Most of the people who came up as they searched were pretty normal, just farmers looking to escape the war ravaged landscape of their home planet. In a way it was a shame that they were here, Bajor was in the middle of a massive famine, they needed all the farmers they could get.

Will sighed as he came upon one man whose listing struck him as odd. The records had an error listing that he was bolian, rather than bajoran, which clearly wasn't true. If he were bolian he would be blue with a seem of skin running down the center of his face. Sure, it was possible that he'd had a skin transplant, but he had a biological daughter who was plainly not half bolian. Will looked closely at the daughter, she fit the profile.

"I want to see this man." Will said, showing the PADD to Hannibal.

The doctor eyed the information intently. "Do you think he did this?"

"I don't know," Will shrugged, it was more that this man made his skin itch. Something about him. "but I'd like to see him."

"We should retrieve Jack first." Hannibal reasoned.

Will nodded, heading for the door, pausing when Hannibal did not move to join him.

"You retrieve Jack, I will return these," Hannibal held up the tablets that had been provided to them.

Will blinked, having forgotten about them and nodded his understanding before he left to look for Jack.

Will was barred from seeing the captain when he approached the meeting room he'd been guided to. The door was simply locked, but behind it Will could feel heated anger on the behalf of Jack and the bajoran. Jack was arguing in defense of his profile.

The empath shifted uncomfortably, this whole affair was beginning wear at him. The thoughts of the individuals in the city were licking at the walls of his mental defenses.

He tapped his communicator. "Graham to Crawford."

"Do you have something?" came the sound of Jack's reply after a moment.

"Maybe–"

"I don't want to hear maybe, Will. I need yes or no," he growled.

Will cringed, "Probably, yes."

"I'll be out in a minute." There was shouting in the background, heightened emotion. Will stood in place for a moment awaiting the approach of Jack. "Will," chimed the communicator.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to be stuck in here for a while. I want you and Hannibal to go ahead. You had better be right about this," the threat held a dangerous bite to it that Will would rather not test.

"Without you?"

"Yes, take the security officers, obviously, but go on without me."

"Are you–"

"Don't question my orders, Graham, get your ass moving."

"Yes, Captain," Will nodded, although Jack couldn't see him.

He sighed and headed back to Hannibal. "Jack's busy. We should just go."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Is that wise?"

Will sifted slightly, tapping his fingers against his leg for something to do. "It's probably not him anyway."

"But it might be. It just seems reckless, Will."

Rationally, Hannibal was probably correct, but Will didn't care, he felt like his skin was crawling. He wanted to get off this planet now. Far away from this murder. Far away from these people. Maybe this job really had been a mistake. "He said to go without him. We have to take the security team though."

Hannibal studied the look on Will's face, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," his voice came out weak, so he tried again, "I'm fine."

After a moment more, the doctor relented. Hannibal tapped the communicator on his chest "Lecter to Zeller."

"What's up, doc?"

"Mister Zeller, would you be so kind as to beam Will and myself to this location, along with the security team." He gave the coordinates of the home of the man: Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Seconds later a home was shimmering into existence in front of a new landscape.

Will's eyes swept around the street. It was just him and Hannibal standing there, presumably because Zeller had chosen to transport them first. The others would be arriving momentarily.

Will turned his gaze to the house. It was a small home, nice, normal. The image was shattered when a woman tumbled out the front door, blood gushing from a long gash in her neck. Security team be damned, Will dashed forward, kneeling down to her, but she was already too far gone. He could feel her life leaking away. Will was shaking, he fumbled for his phaser and attempted to turn it on. He wasn't used to using firearms, he wasn't a great shot from what he could remember from those times he had used them.

Scrambling, he charged into the house. In the kitchen, Hobbs was standing there with a knife pressed to his daughter's throat. He leveled Will with an intense stare and his arm jerked, Will fired. It nicked his shoulder, it didn't stun him, he dropped the girl and stumbled back. Blood was leaking from her neck. Will fired again, hitting him in the gut this time. He had the wrong setting on the phaser, it was too high, the shot fired a hole in Hobbs' gut. There was no blood, the heat of the shot cauterized the flow. He wasn't dead, he was making pathetic dying sounds, he gasped like he was trying for formulate words, but their meaning was lost in death and Will ignored him, kneeling over the daughter who lay there bleeding. He didn't know what to do, his hands fluttered uselessly.

The blood gushed thick and hot with the sweet smell of iron, the girl's mind was crying out in panic, Will couldn't breathe, but suddenly Hannibal was there. Will had forgotten about him. Hannibal pressed a practiced hand to the wound. He could distantly hear the trampling of boots, the security team must have arrived.

"Send a priority one message to Zeller. Tell him to beam Jack directly to us if he has to," the doctor instructed as he desperately tried to halt the blood flow.

Will nodded and stumbled toward console on the wall. It was spatted with blood, but so was he. He could have used his communicator, but he hadn't thought of it. He'd forgotten that he had it. He still wasn't used to starfleet protocol, so Zeller got an eyeful of a crime scene that he could have avoided.

He made the call, and Jack was transported in moments later. Will was covered in blood, Hobbs had died. Will had killed him. He had felt the man's mind slip away as he stared at his daughter, one thought echoing though his head and reverberating hollowly through Will's skull.

'See?'

XxxX

Time felt like it was moving in slow motion as Will sat to the side while Jack dealt with cleaning up the mess that had been made. His ears were buzzing and his whole body felt like it was vibrating. He wasn't sure what he was looking at, probably just the ground. His throat was tight.

"Will." A voice jerked him back into reality. The betazoid's head snapped up to see Hannibal crouching next to him. He'd washed his hands but his clothes were dotted in blood. Will had obviously missed whatever the doctor had been saying.

"What?" He croaked.

"I said, are you alright?" Hannibal was giving him a look of ill concealed concern.

"I'm fine." Will turned his had away and stood on shaky legs. The cardassian rose with him.

"We will be departing soon." Hannibal was still eyeing him.

"Good." Will edged away.

"Abigail Hobbs will be accompanying us."

Will blinked, "She's alright?"

"She will be, this planet does not have the proper medical equipment to heal her completely, nor do they have the proper facilities to deal with the aftermath of this trauma. The bleeding has been stopped and she is in no immediate danger, but the knife has destroyed her vocal cords. We can regrow them on the station quite easily."

Will gave a shuddering sigh, "The sooner we're away from here the better." He paused a moment. "How did he know we were coming?"

The cardassian looked to the people bustling around them then back to Will. "I think that is a question we will have to ask Abigail when she wakes up. There was evidence of a subspace transmission, but the information was scrambled beyond recovery."

"A partner?" Will frowned. Something didn't feel right about that. Sure, it was a possibility, but not exactly very likely.

"That is a possibility, a partner could have aided in luring away these girls."

"But that person would also have to be one of the few people who knew we were coming here."

"You are correct, and those individuals are being thoroughly investigated at this very moment, rest assured."

Will grimaced.

"Well, if you are ready, I believe Jack is trying to get our attention," Hannibal nodded in the direction of Jack.

"Let's go then," Will relented, moving toward the klingon.

The trip back was made at a much faster rate. Jack paced back and forth, filling the small cabin with enough frustration to make Will's head ache.

"How quickly can we have her awake, doctor?" Jack demanded.

"It will be a few hours, these things take some time, Captain." Hannibal said steadily.

"You think she helped," Will stated. His gut twisted at the thought.

"I think she would have made the perfect bait." Jack frowned.

"Abigail Hobbs is not her father." Will insisted. He felt an overwhelming urge to defend this girl who had been crying out in fear to him with what she had believed to be her final moments.

"We'll see soon enough. I want you to be there when we question her," Jack said like it wasn't the first Will was hearing about this. He could see the plan forming in Jack's head.

"No," Will said with a shudder.

Jack continued on, "I want you off your medication. See what she really knows."

"Jack, I would strongly advise against that," Hannibal stated calmly from his seat.

"She could be an accomplice to multiple murders and we have the perfect way to know what she knows." Jack objected, his outrage evident in his tone as well as his mind.

"I don't think you appreciate the damage that could do to Will's mental state. He would not only be open to Abigail, but to everyone around him. It would be overwhelming." Hannibal explained, "And that is opperating under the idea that she is not involved. If she is an accomplice, Will would be exposing himself to the mind of a severely damaged individual."

"So we'll shut him away in a room with no one else." Jack dismissively waved a hand.

"It doesn't work like that," Will mumbled hollowly, "I'll hear the whispers through the walls."

"Look, it won't be for long," Jack attempted to amend, as if that was the real issue with this plan, "Will can do this in his quarters if he wants. I don't care, as long as it gets done."

"I probably won't be able to focus enough to ask the questions like that." Will's head was spinning. He was still covered in blood, he didn't want to think about this. Being off his medication was a painful experience, one that Will had no desire to go through at the moment.

"Then Doctor Lecter will join you." Jack's voice was rising in anguish, Will wished he would stop.

"I must insist that I believe this is a terrible idea." Hannibal sighed.

Jack did not roll his eyes but he looked like he wanted to. "Noted, Doctor. Will, be ready as soon as she is awake."

"She's a victim, you can't just accuse her right as she wakes up," Will complained.

Jack let out an angry huff, "Fine, we'll wait until she's stable, then we ask her." It wasn't much of an improvement, but it was better than nothing.

Maybe he was already being affected by Jack's authority. Under normal circumstances Will would never even consider doing this. Now he was agreeing with little argument. It seemed a small cost to prove the innocence of Abigail. And he did truly hope she was innocent.

Will went back to his room upon returning to the station and washed away the blood, but found that he could not be still. Not with the girl, Abigail, in treatment. He paced back and forth as he attempted to write up a report on what they had experienced in the colony. It did not exactly draw his thoughts away from Abigail. He felt compelled to go see her. He felt responsible for her. Rationally, he knew that going to see her would not do anything useful but rationality didn't seem to be working for him at the moment. He held out two hours before he had to visit her.

The betazoid stood in the medical bay awkwardly to the side, the woman at the front desk told him that he could go on back, she was free to have visitors. Hannibal was in the room. He was at her bedside watching over her.

"You feel responsible as well," Hannibal commented after a beat of silence.

"I killed her father." Will said dully.

"You were in his head." In more ways than one.

"I felt him die." Will let the words hang in the air. It wasn't the first time it had happened but it was no less unsettling. "Will she wake up soon?"

"She will remain sedated for another three hours so that her body may heal itself."

"What will happen to her?" He let his eyes slide over her pale face.

"That depends on her innocence. Jack was in here earlier." Hannibal warned, "You can refuse–"

"No, I can't. I need to know if she's guilty or not." For himself, for Jack, for the sake of doing what was right. He didn't know what he was doing it for.

The doctor looked like he had more to say, but he allowed his mouth to close on those words. "Then I will do my best to see that you do not damage yourself while you are lost in the minds of others," he gave a thin smile.

Will did not reply but he looked a Hannibal briefly, taking in his tired eyes and slightly ruffled uniform. They sat in silence for a long while. No one else stopped in. Eventually, Hannibal had to go on attending to his patients when his shift rolled around and as the time drew near to Abigail's scheduled awakening, Will went back to his room. She wouldn't want to see the man who killed her father as soon as she woke up.

Alana Bloom was actually the first to speak with Abigail. She was an unbiased party. It would have been best if they could send Hannibal with his mental health background, but due to his involvement Jack determined Alana to be the best senior officer for the job. The meeting between the two was brief, just an short assessment of Abigail's wellbeing.

Alana came back through the doors of the infirmary looking discontent. Will was there at the time, Jack was trying to convince him to interrogate Abigail when she walked out.

"What do you think?" Jack asked his first officer impatiently.

Alana frowned, "I think she has experienced a trauma and needs time to recover," her tone was an obvious warning as she eyed Will.

"I won't dispute that," the Captain snorted, "but did she help in the murder of those girls?"

The bajoran sighed, a frustrated expression gracing her face. "I don't know, I would not feel comfortable making a guess at this time. She has a tendency toward manipulation and is showing only enough emotion to show she has some."

"That doesn't seem promising."

"No, but I really don't think it would be a good idea to question her about this now." Alana and Jack locked eyes, waging a silent battle for a few moments before Jack gave in.

"Fine, but soon," Jack jabbed a finger at Will threateningly before marching off.

"Thank you," Will smiled at the bajoran woman wearily.

Alana offered an equally tired smile, "I think you should be prepared to know if she really is involved."

"I'm prepared," Will lied, it wouldn't do to have senior officers doubting him.

Alana sighed as she began to walk after Jack, "I just hope you don't have to be."

Will was left on his own, as he often was when not in use. That was okay, it was familiar. He didn't really want to be around people at the moment anyway. In fact, the idea of people at the moment made him want to tear his face off. People made him crazy.

So, instead of simply walking back to his room, Will lifted a wall panel and slipped into a Jeffries tube. It was the main method of the station engineers to get around and Will had always liked this part of working on ships. Technically, he wasn't supposed to do this, but he didn't see anyone else around, so his secret lay between himself and the walls around him.

Crawling through Jeffries tubes felt familiar in a mindless sort of way. He could really be on any ship he imagined. He almost wished he had his tool kit with him to work on some repairs. Instead of going straight to his room, he took a bit of a scenic route. He just wanted a bit of escape.

He was nearly to his room when a creeping fear settled over him. Such fears were not uncommon to Will, they often surfaced in his disturbingly vivid imagination.

The betazoid drew in a deep breath and kept moving, he was almost out anyway and he was at a portion of the tubes where he could walk at a stoop. There was no need to panic. Will could feel dead eyes on him as he moved, his chest tightened. Moving forward, he turned a corner, catching a flash of something out of the corner of his eye. His eyes immediately moved to get a better look against his better judgment.

At the end of another hall the bajoran girl with liver cancer hung from hooks on the far wall. As Will forced himself to walk past, her head tipped up to watch him go by.

It was the medication, that was all. Just some hallucinations. These things happened sometimes, there was no need to freak out. But his hands were shaking, blood pounding in his ears. He wasn't paying any attention and was rather surprised when he ran into someone.

"Woah there," a woman's voice cut though the panic of Will's mind. He shook himself and forced his eyes to see what was in front of him.

There was a dark haired bajoran woman looking at him in confusion. She was wearing a engineers uniform, a commander. She was the cheif engineer.

"And what are you doing in here, Mister Graham?" she asked, her tone more amused than annoyed.

"I'm–" he faltered, "I just wanted to avoid the people. What–?"

"Beverly Katz," the woman grinned, "I've been looking forward to meeting you. You're always tied up with Jack when I see you."

"Sorry," Will said uncertainly.

Beverly snorted, "You're so awkward, come on, I'll walk you back to you're room."

"I know where I'm going," Will frowned.

"Good for you, let's go." She gave his arm a gentle tug.

Will sighed but followed after her, part of him relived that she'd showed up and frightened off the monsters in his head.

"So, how are you liking it here on the station?" Beverly asked.

"It's fine, more people than I'm used to used to," Will managed.

"I can only imagine, working with Jack can't be easy on you either. He doesn't make it easy for anyone."

"It is what it is."

Beverly scoffed, "Well, you're welcome to the Jefferies tubes anytime. You were an engineer, right?"

"Yeah," Will shrugged, "I didn't go to school for it though."

The bajoran raised an eyebrow at him. "You know your way around a piece of machinery?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters. I didn't go to any sort of school either, I picked it up while I was in the resistance. Not a golden age for legitimate schooling," she gave a half-bitter half-nostalgic smile. Anyway, I'll keep you in mind if we're ever short on staff."

"I don't think Jack would appreciate me having a part time job," Will smiled.

"He'd learn to like it if were understaffed and under attack."

"Then he'd be using me to buy peace," Will pointed out as they turned a corner.

"If everyone fell suddenly ill then," Katz shrugged.

"Does that sort of thing happen often?"

"You'd be surprised at the sort of things that can happen on a space station like this," the engineer said as she opened a wall panel and stepped out into one of the main hallways not far from Will's room.

Will hummed absently, "I hear from Freddie Lounds that people go missing."

Beverly snorted, "One of the many great mysteries. I had one of my staff go missing once. I sent him to go repair a power converter in cargo bay five and he never came back. The repair was done, but he left his things and just vanished. It was super weird."

"Any idea what happened?"

"Not a clue, the computer said that no one else had been in the area at the time and his life signs just disappeared without any additional anomalies."

"Odd."

"Yeah, it's worse when it's a visitor on the station. We've never had it start a diplomatic affair, but the way I see it, it's only a matter of time."

They had reached Will's door.

Beverly clapped her hands together, "Well, it was good to finally meet you, Will Graham, I hope we can do this again."

Will smiled, "Anytime I'm not in use."

"I'll keep that in mind," Beverly smirked. "Remember, I know where you live so you'd better not forget to make friends with me." She gave a sort of half wave as she walked away.

Will watched her go for a moment, a small smile lingering on his face, before he turned and retreated back into his room.

XxxX

A/N: Ugh, sort of following cannon annoys me. It just gets so boring after a while. I mean it's a little different but still. Whatever it really starts to separate after this. And sorry I've had to change hannibal's design a bit because it's the future and they have fucking good surveying equipment. If he went around leaving beautiful corpses they would just evacuate the station, if they're missing they could have just been abducted.

And if you watch Star Trek and notice that I've made a few changes to things within the universe, I swear I was just trying to advance the plot. And I dunno how often I'll update but it annoys me to only have one chapter of a story up.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail Hobbs had been on the station for only a day and a half when Will received a very unwelcome guest at his door. Will had just gotten off his shift in operations and would have liked nothing more than to collapse into his bed when the door chimed. Reluctantly, he got up and answered it. Upon seeing the orange hair and green skin, he jabbed the door closing button and tried to effectively slam the door in the face of Freddie Lounds. Unfortunately, she stopped the door with her foot. Even more unfortunately was the fact that the door was programmed not to crush any appendages that may stand in its way.

"Go away," Will gave her the most unfriendly face he could manage.

"Oh, come now, Mister Graham, I only want to talk with you a little bit. Just a bit of friendly conversation." Charm oozed from her words but it only served to make Will's skin crawl.

"Forgive me if I'm not willing to talk to you," he bit out.

Freddie Lounds tutted softly, "Now, now, no need for such a tone. I'm only here because I want to write a story about Abigail Hobbs, if you could give me some details." She leaned forward, trying to overpower him.

"You're not getting anything from me, so I suggest you leave now."

"Or what?"

"Or I do something irrational."

"Go ahead, I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"Miss Lounds, I don't suggest trying to antagonize someone like me."

"And why is that?"

"I don't think you'd like to find out. I did just kill someone a few days ago." Instead of waiting for her to move, Will gave her a small shove that made her take a step back. The door slid smoothly shut, blocking out the irritating being that was Freddie Lounds.

Will was called in to see Jack the very next day. He had a pad laid out on his desk and an annoyed look on his face.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around threatening journalists," Jack growled, "Freddie Lounds may write tabloid trash but I'd rather not have the Federation doubting your ability for any reason."

"What did she say?" Will frowned, he had been expecting this.

"That you are dangerously unstable and that you've gotten too close to the monsters in you head."

"Nothing I haven't heard before." Will rolled his eyes.

Jack glared. "But I'd rather not have it broadcast across the entire universe. Just stay away from her, we'll try to keep her away from you."

Will mumbled an apology of sorts and Jack released him, looking no less annoyed.

XxxX

It was a few days before Will Graham was allowed to see Abigail Hobbs. Hannibal was with him when it happened. It was the first Will had seen of him since the first day of arriving back on the station, he'd put a good deal of effort avoiding him, actually. Jack was after him about going to see the doctor, but Will would rather spend the time to himself. He really didn't want to talk about it. He'd not left his quarters at all, actually, outside of essential work business of course.

Hannibal had been allowed to see Abigail often, given that he was the head medical officer and often in the medical bay. Will was slight thankful of that, it made things slightly less awkward.

"Hello, Abigail," Hannibal smiled at the girl who sat perched on the edge of her bed. She looked healthy, her throat clear of any and all damage that had been afflicted upon her.

"Hello." Her eyes were drawn to Will. "You killed my father," she said smoothly.

"Yes," Will replied. Her mind was troubled, as one would expect. He could feel it in heavy clouds, but he could not say one way or another if she was guilty.

She didn't seem affected by this fact. "They won't tell me what they're going to do with me." She looked to Hannibal.

"They are waiting to see what happens." Hannibal said

"They want to know if I helped or not." She frowned.

"Yes, they want Will here to tell us if you are lying."

Abigail gave Will a closer look. "You're a betazoid."

"Yes."

"Then can't you read my mind right now?"

"Not clearly. I take medication to prevent that from happening."

"I don't think I want someone shuffling through my head." Her arms were crossed, but her expression was calm.

"I don't want to to this either," Will assured, "but we have to know the truth."

"When will it be?"

"Soon, there is no set date. We were waiting to check your stability," Hannibal stated, sounding very much like the doctor he was.

"I'm fine," Abigail huffed, "I just want to get through this as soon as possible. Can't we just do it now?"

Hannibal looked at Will uncertainly. "If Will is prepared for that."

Will's face was carefully blank, "As prepared as I can be."

"Then I believe we should inform Captain Crawford that it is time," Hannibal tapped the communication on his chest and called for Jack.

Jack took them to Will's quarters despite the fact that he wasn't going to be at all involved in this affair. He just needed to feel in control. He glowered at Abigail and gave Hannibal a meaningful look before he walked out of the room to pace down the hallway.

Abigail took a seat on the couch. Winston jumped up to sit beside her. She gave him a tentative pet as he wagged his tail at her.

"Ready, Will?" Hannibal asked, frowning. He had a hypospray in his hand, he was going to nullify the effects of his medication. "This will only take a second, one question and it will be over."

Will took a heavy seat in an armchair, tilting his head slightly as Hannibal stuck the hypospray into the soft skin of his neck. The effect was not immediate, but things blurred quickly after they started. Will's breath caught as his mind expanded. He could feel too much. It was as if the universe had suddenly increased in fullness exponentially.

He could feel a pull from every being on the station. Some more strongly than others. Their thoughts pressed at his mind. Just beyond the walls of his room, there was a Vulcan thinking about the mechanics of cactus growth, Jack was pacing as he thought about what must be going on, Alana Bloom had just taken a bite of a cookie and wishing that it was dark chocolate rather than milk chocolate. In the room he could feel Abigail, she outshone those distant minds. He could also feel Hannibal, Will felt the ticking of his mind as he stood watching, his thoughts a blessed mystery.

Abigail was nervous, but she was calm. She was assuring herself that she could do this. She was repeating words in her mind to try not to think of things, things Will felt like a blur in the corner of his eye. She thought he looked sick. He felt sick as he saw himself through her eyes; pressed back into the chair, a pained look on his face, he was sweating, eyes darting around, too distracted to see anything real. His head felt like it was splitting, there were too many voices.

Hannibal was hovering just over his shoulder, watching. "Abigail, did you help your father kill those girls?" The doctor's voice startled Will enough to make him flinch.

Abigail's mind flinched as well. Images came up without her permission. Once they came up she realized her mistake, which in turn only brought up more memories. Memories of making friends and letting them die. Letting them be killed. Knowing what he was doing. She was guilty of that much.

But if she had objected it would have been her. She didn't have a choice.

"No," she answered as calmly as she could. She sounded confident but her mind hummed with guilt, she felt like she'd killed them. She felt like it was her fault. It was partially her fault.

Will was drowning in her guilt. Abigail was watching him gasp for air. He appeared to be hyperventilating, his mouth was moving to form words but no sound was coming out. He wasn't even sure what he was trying to say.

The thoughts were free flowing now. They'd all been sitting down to breakfast, a nice normal meal. The communicator on the wall had chimed and a written message appeared on the screen, flashing for only a few moments. Her father had looked that them for only a moment before slipping into action. Her mother's throat was opened up before he turned on her. Her resistance was minimal, shock stuck her in place. He mumbled his apology soothingly into her ear.

Will had entered the room, looking out of his depth and shaking. The knife sailed through her skin and she was dying. Blood was pouring hot and thick. Gushing.

The hypo brought him back. Will slumped in his chair, brain on fire. His breath was coming too fast and it wasn't sticking. It burned. It was too much, he couldn't breath. His hands clasped at his throat, trying to will it into letting air through.

"Will," Hannibal's voice was calm, but imploring. Will felt hands on his, pulling them away from his throat, grounding him as his mind retreated. He was scaring Abigail, both with his desperate gasping and with what he knew.

"Abigail, you are free to go," Hannibal told her as he walked around to the front of Will's chair, tricorder whizzing, checking that nothing was permanently damaged. "Will, I need you to listen to me. Take slow deep breathes."

Will attempted to comply as he hazily watched Abigail leave his frame of vision. His eyes drifted to Hannibal as the man checked him over. He tried to make an effort to speak, he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to say, but the words still refused to form and his head gave another painful throb. His panic was slowly beginning to fade.

"It is a fascinating gift you have," Hannibal commented as he injected something that made all the tension leak out of the empath's body, but did little against the pain in his head. He lolled back, feeling worn out.

"It's a curse, more like." He managed, his voice coming out rough.

"I wouldn't go that far," Hannibal said, "It is manageable at least. There are some like you who end up far worse."

"I'm treading the thin line of sanity. We all end up crazy, I will too. We being all hypersensitive empaths. It's only a matter of time." Often in cases of very empathetic betazoids, mental illness ran strong. Will was the happy medium of being normal enough to function but crazy enough not to function well.

"I will not allow that to happen under my watch, so you are at least safe until we part," Hannibal assured him with a smile as he tucked away his tricorder.

Will snorted, "Good luck with that, I hope you're prepared for a challenge." Will let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. "Aren't you going to ask if she did it?"

"No, I will wait for you to make that announcement as Jack demands it, which I think will be soon if he saw Abigail leave."

"She's suffered enough, she doesn't need anymore punishment," Will muttered sounding like he was trying to convince himself. Hannibal didn't say anything, only gave a sad smile.

There was a pounding at the door. Hannibal must have locked it or else Jack would have stormed right in.

"Are you ready for him?" Hannibal asked with a sigh.

"Computer, unlock door," Will responded sounding resigned.

Jack stomped in. "Well?"

"She's innocent," Will announced as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes again. He wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Then she didn't know any of this was going on, she didn't help?" Jack sounded more angry than relieved to hear this.

"She met the girls when she was with her father, that's how he chose them, but she didn't know that's what he was doing." She told herself she didn't know. "She just wants to move past this now." More than anything.

Will opened his eyes to see Jack Crawford glaring at him, trying to piece together the truth.

"Fine," he finally said, "So, she's not her father. What are we going to do with her now?" He demanded.

"She won't want to go back," Will told him, "Her father murdered eight girls from that colony and ate them. They'll burn her like a witch."

"A witch?" Jack asked, confused at the unfamiliar term.

"It's an earth thing, just... don't worry about it." Will sighed, "The point is, that she won't be welcome back there."

"I think we should ask Abigail what she wants," Hannibal suggested. "And someone should probably tell her that we don't think she's a murderer."

"You can have that honor, doctor," Jack decided. "I have a station to run. Oh, and the colony finally got back to me on that transmission Hobbs received. The transmission came from a wall console in the facility that had the holodecks. They managed to weed out the one who send it and he's been arrested."

"All's well that ends well," Will said, his voice soft and lifted in a mocking tone.

There was an awkward pause. "Yes, well, I hope you are alright, Will," the captain said as he turned to leave.

"I'm fine." Will stared at a spot past Hannibal's shoulder.

With that Jack walked out.

"Innocent then?" Hannibal inquired.

"She's innocent enough," Will rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, "Her father made her a part of this. She didn't kill any of them, she was just the bait."

"Why didn't you tell that to Jack?" Hannibal quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't want this to stain her future. She could still have a normal life." Will let his eyes drift to the chair where Abigail had been sitting before.

"And why are you telling me?"

"You care about her like I do," the betazoid coughed, "You're a mental health professional, she might need someone to talk to. Someone who hasn't been in her father's head." Will glowered.

Hannibal nodded. "Then I will go speak with her when I am done here."

"You can go now, I'll be fine," Will attempted to stand up but Hannibal placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rest, Will."

"I'm fine," Will mumbled unconvincingly.

"That is a matter of opinion."

"And what is your medical opinion then?"

"You don't have to be alone in this," Hannibal said with gentle eyes.

"I don't think that's a legitimate medical opinion." Will avoided his gaze, "I hope you are not suggesting that I take part in therapy, doctor."

"I am simply suggesting that it may be beneficial for you to confide in someone rather than shutting yourself away as you have been doing. It is not healthy. I hope that you will consider weekly sessions with me more seriously. If not as a patient, then simply as a friend. You did not seem especially adverse to our informal therapy. We would not have to talk about anything, it could just be a way to get you out of your room."

Will stared at the collar Hannibal's suit for a long time, weighing his options. He though back to the girl in the Jeffries tube. "Just a way to get out of my room," he stated reluctantly.

Hannibal's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "When should I pencil you in for?"

"Anything open tomorrow? I'd rather get this over with."

"I am free from my shift at seventeen hundred hours."

"Fantastic," Will huffed, "Now, if you'll excuse me, doctor, I think I'd like to plunge myself into isolation for a little while."

Hannibal smiled, "Yes, I can imagine. Well then, until tomorrow, William."

Will made some sort of noise of agreement before Hannibal was gone. And he was once again alone with his dog.

XxxX

Will's appointment with Hannibal came rather quickly. Will had hoped that something miraculous would happen to avoid it, but there was no such luck. Will found himself seated in the doctor's quarters, shifting uncomfortably on his couch.

"So, let's begin, shall we?" Hannibal smiled, "Abigail Hobbs wishes to stay on here on the station.

Will nodded, "The senior staff are all thinking about it. I don't know why no one bothered to tell me. I guess I'm not involved. They don't want me to be involved."

"Jack is worried that you might be a bit too close to Abigail," Hannibal frowned.

"Does he think I lied for her?" It would not be very good for him if his boss thought he was a liar, especially when Will's primary use was to provide reliable information.

"I think you could answer that question better than I can," Hannibal's mouth gave an upward twitch.

Will sighed, "I suppose you're right. He's wary, but I don't think he thinks I lied."

Hannibal nodded, "Jack has made it very clear that he does not think it is a good idea to keep her here."

"Do you agree with him?"

Hannibal appeared to consider the question. "I think it would be wise to give her a bit of distance, although I would not like to see her go."

"But is it really best to send her off on her own to an unfamiliar place where doctors will be picking at her?" The plan was to send her to a hospital for traumatized individuals on Bajor where she would go through therapy and recover.

The cardassian raised an eyebrow, "The doctors will be trying to help, Will."

"No," Will protested, "I've been in an institution like the one they want to send her to, all they want is information to fill up their charts."

"You were mistreated during your time being institutionalized?" Hannibal's displease at the thought was evident.

"I found my surroundings rather unpleasant," Will glowered. He did not want to go back to that time.

"Do you have a phobia of hospitals?"

"I'd call it more an unease than anything." He could deal with doctors and hospitals, but they made him feel extremely uncomfortable, "I'd rather save Abigail the trouble of that experience."

"Well, unfortunately, a decision had already been made and she will be departing the day after tomorrow."

"We're they just going to send her off without even trying to tell me anything?" Maybe he shouldn't be surprised, Jack wanted to keep him away from Abigail as much as possible.

"Perhaps they all assumed that you already knew," Hannibal tapped his forehead.

"They assumed wrong." Partly wrong, but still people had a tendency to think too much of his empathy and his ability to filter out good information.

"Would you liked to see her off?"

Will hesitated, "I don't know that she would appreciate it."

"Nonsense, she seems to like you well enough."

"Despite the fact that I killed her father?"

"Yes, despite that."

Will winced, "I suppose that it couldn't do anymore harm."

"Excellent," Dr. Lecter praised gently, "She leaves at eight hundred hours from shuttle bay two."

"I will be there."

"Good, now is there anything you would like to talk about? Work related or not?"

"No, I can't think of anything. I'm terrible at conversations." Will scowled at his lack of social ability.

Hannibal didn't seem bothered by it. "Then allow me to prompt you: Would you please tell me about your childhood before your institutionalization?"

The half-betazoid shrugged, "I lived mostly on Betazed when I was little. Dad was working in a little repair shop on the surface because I was too sick to go anywhere."

"You were sick?" That would be news to Hannibal, his ailment was not recorded prior to his being institutionalized.

"I was overwhelmed," Will corrected, "which made me sick. I had to have a babysitter that my dad could barely afford to pay so she could keep an eye on me. Really, she probably made it worse being there, but we couldn't afford any sort of android or anything, so it was the best we could do."

"How did she make it worse?"

"I mean, I don't really remember much from back then, I was only like five or something," his face pinched in concentration, "I remember she didn't like me much though. Well, she'd didn't dislike me, she just found it irritating that I was sick all the time. It was no big deal, just like a mild annoyance, common for that sort of work, but I was directly exposed to that negativity."

"I'm assuming by that you mean every negative thought or fantasy she might of had about you not bothering her anymore," Hannibal interjected.

"Yeah, the fantasies were the bad part. She used to think about stuffing a pillow over my head and suffocating me when I would have screaming fits. Or drowning me in the bathtub. Sometimes I tried to carry them out for her." His empathy just made him considerate like that.

"What did you do?"

"I tried to stab myself with a pair of scissors, which got all sharp objects taken away from me," Will shrugged, "I thew myself down the stairs more than once, I suffocate myself with a pillow. Those are the ones I remember." It was the strangest feeling, trying to kill yourself for someone. For Will, it felt compulsive. He couldn't stop it from happening.

"And how did your father feel about seeing you inflict this harm upon yourself?"

"He felt pretty horrible, I think. I mean, sometimes he'd think about some of the same things as the babysitter and I'd react the same way. The babysitter was probably the most freaked out by it. I always felt bad for her." Or maybe that was just the empathy talking.

"And you were sent away at age seven?"

"Dad finally couldn't take it anymore and had me dragged away." He had gone away screaming because there were too many people in the house and they were touching him.

"Do you resent him for that?"

"No, I'd have probably done the same thing. He could have just sold me to a lab, they would have paid him a lot of money for me. I was never really sure if the place I got sent to was paying him off or not. Anyway, iI survived so there's It use in complaining about it now." Again, that might have been the empathy.

"And what was your experience in the facility?"

"Well, at first it was literally the worst thing ever. I was in close proximity with some pretty messed up people and it did a number on my head. They had to keep me restrained or drugged up to keep me from hurting someone. Probably more to keep me from hurting myself because I was just a weak seven year old, not exactly a big threat to other people."

"An I presume this is when they began trying to formulate a form of medication for you?"

"Yeah, they had to test a bunch of them on me. They could at least try to simulate my condition with the computer, but it wasn't quite the same reaction I would have to whatever it was. I don't want to think about being there." His chest felt tight and he could almost feel the prick of needles in this skin. He rubbed absently at his arms, willing the feeling to go away.

"That is understandable," the doctor gave him a sympathetic look, "You were released after two and a half years, yes?"

"Yeah, my dad had been going for jobs on cargo ships by then, so now that I was somewhat stable he brought me with him on jobs. We moved to earth too, since all the people wouldn't make my head explode or anything anymore."

"Would you rather not have gone to the facility at all?"

"I'm not sure. If I hadn't, then I think I probably wouldn't be here. I'd probably have lost my mind or killed myself. They did create a way for me to interact with other people."

"Then, at least I am glad you went," Hannibal smiled, "Though I wish it would not have been quite so traumatic."

Will snorted softly, "Are you sure you're a Cardassian and not a El-Aurian, Doctor? Because I've never talked this much about my time there." The El-Aurians were a race of listeners. Their presence compelled people to talk and talk about everything, including their well protected secrets.

"I assure you, Will, that I am one hundred percent cardassian," the pure cardassian chuckled.

Will slumped back a bit, not used to being quite so comfortable. "What's like growing up on Cardassia Prime?"

"Are we going to be investigating my childhood now?" He looked amused rather than insulted.

"Quid pro quo, Doctor," Will drawled, "I'm feeling rather exposed doing all the talking, I'd like it not to be for nothing."

"Very well," Hannibal smiled, "although there are many things I am not allowed to talk about concerning my past."

"On whose behalf? The Federation's or the cardassian's? There are those on this station who say you are a spy, Doctor." Little whispers always followed people like Doctor Hannibal Lecter, true or not.

"Nonsense, Will, I am my own man through and through." The assurance did nothing to comfort Will's suspicions. "I must keep these secrets for the Federation and for myself. If I disclosed it to anyone—particularly a civilian—it would put my life and their live in great danger. The Cardassian government is well known for their intelligence service, I would not like to tip my hand for them."

Will could understand that, "Then what can you tell me?"

"I was born in a small province on Cardassia Prime. My parents had a great deal of influence, my mother was on of the leading research scientists in the world and my father was a former war hero," he frowned at that, like the words left a sour taste in his mouth.

"A hero of the occupation." Will grimaced, that couldn't be good.

"Yes, so the title of hero is rather distasteful," he paused again, "I grew up in a very traditional household. Extremely strict, and highly family oriented."

"Ah, I've heard that family is everything on Cardassia." He wasn't quite sure where he'd heard it. Something about the sons of Cardassia, which confused him because on Cardassia males and females were treated equally, though there were more males in military roles and more females in the sciences.

"Family is all, as the saying goes. I was to be sculpted into the perfect son of Cardassia. My father even took me to work with him at times."

That struck Will as odd. "What did he do?"

"He had retired from his place of command to become an interrogator." Hannibal's expression was unreadable.

A sickly feeling crept into Will's stomach. The Cardassian government was infamous for their interrogation methods. Torture was a far more accurate word for it. "He took you to interrogations? How old were you?"

"No more than six or seven, but cardassians have excellent memories," he smiled sadly.

"What did you think of the bajorans then?" Will was horrified that someone would expose a child to something like that.

"I didn't think anything of them individually," the cardassian shook his head, "I was taught to see them only as the enemy and to proceed accordingly."

"Well, I hope that you don't see them the same way now. What changed?"

"The province I lived in was not what you would think of as classical a cardassian environment. Instead of being hot and humid, it was rather cold and prone to heavy snowfall. Our home was rather secluded. When I was eight, there was a terrible snow storm combined with a series of intense solar flares and we were completely stranded there.

"We were staying in a small cabin on our property because it was too difficult to heat our whole house all winter. Unfortunately, some of our neighbors came through. Also ex-military, although they'd been given a dishonorable discharge. They demanded shelter and my father wouldn't have men like that staying with us, so they killed him and then they killed my mother for attacking them when they did. I was stuck in that cabin with them until the spring."

"Why didn't they kill you too?"

"Maybe they hoped I would develop Stockholm Syndrome and they'd have a minion, or maybe they wanted a back up supply in case the food ran out," Hannibal said darkly.

Will's empathy was making him ache even without a mental connection, "I'm sorry." He could imagine a small cardassian boy bundled up and shivering over the bodies of his parents.

Hannibal shook his head, "That was a long time ago, Will. But I feel that was an equal exchange story wise, yes?"

The empath scoffed, "Not equal, your story was far more intense than mine."

That smile crept up his face once more. "But I was more comfortable telling it."

"Only because you lied," Will blurted out. Oops, he did that sometimes. Calling people out on their lies.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, "I assure you, Will, that I have told only the truth."

"You've told half the truth, I can feel it in your words," the dark haired man corrected awkwardly, feeling bad for saying anything about it. "It's okay though, you don't have to tell the whole truth. This was more than enough."

Hannibal tipped his head to the side, "I find it curious how you can pinpoint things like this even without the ability to see into my mind."

"You are more difficult to read than most, but not impossible if I'm really looking." And he had been looking, although he hadn't meant to. Odd, he usually avoided doing that.

"Should I feel flattered that you feel compelled to look?" A smirked graced the doctor's face.

"I think that is up to you, Dr. Lecter," Will huffed.

Hannibal hummed in amusement, "And I think that is enough for today. Wouldn't want to be overwhelmed with so much insight at once."

"Indeed." Will rolled his eyes.

"Will you agree to return next week at this time?"

Will hesitated slightly, "Yes, I will."

"Good. And I hope to see you before then." He probably would with as much time as he spent in operations.

Will nodded and stood rather mechanically. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Will."

XxxX

Will awoke early the day Abigail was departing. Not because he meant to, he'd been having a nightmare that chased him into wakefulness. He'd dreamed of stumbling through the woods as something chased him. He'd looked back as many times as he could but there was nothing he could see, only the blackness of night.

There was snow covering the ground, it swirled around him as he ran. He ran and ran until the ground broke beneath him and he had fallen into an ice covers pond. The water froze his lungs as he gulped down mouthfuls of water that tasted like blood. He tried to open his eyes underwater and could see a blurry figure in front of him. In the dark and obscured by water he could not see any distinguishing features, just a black mass. It reached out a hand toward his face and Will jerked awake feeling like he was drowning.

He stayed awake until it was time to see off Abigail. There was small group of officers who had come to see her off.

"Thank you all for everything you've done," she said evenly, her eyes lingered on Will. She was silently asking why he'd done it. He hadn't been in to see her after looking into her mind. He didn't want her punished, but he wasn't sure he forgave her for helping either. He offered only an awkward smile as she waved farewell. And then she was gone. Off to have her mind poked at by a bunch of bajoran doctors.

On a work related note, Jack had him going to more sessions with Hannibal after that. Instead of waiting for his scheduled session, Will had to come in the day after Abigial left.

Jack's argument was that Will had killed Garret Jacob Hobbs. Apparently, killing someone meant he needed to have time to talk to people. Two therapy sessions a week, which Will thought was going slightly overboard. Though, he couldn't quite say that he didn't see where Jack was coming from, he'd been far more stressed out after the death of Hobbs. There had been more flickers out of the corner of his eyes than usual, more creeping shadows, more dead girls, more nightmares.

He and Hannibal talked about Abigail often in their sessions. Hannibal was keeping up communications with her, Will was not. He felt too awkward to seek out contact. He wasn't sure what he would even begin to say or even if his attention would be welcome.

"I'd like you to set up a communication with Abigail," Hannibal said a week after the girl had gone.

Will's eyes flicked up briefly, "I don't want to force her to talk to me."

"I meant, with me." Hannibal clarified, "The two of us and Abigail. No need for you to interact on your own."

Will considered it for a moment. "Why?" A simple enough question.

"You obviously desire contact with Abigail, but would never do so without prompting. This is me prompting you," Hannibal soothed.

Will was silent a moment more. "Fine." He finally decided, what was the worst that could happen? Actually, he'd rather not think about that

Hannibal made the call on his PADD. After a few moments, Abigail's thin face popped up onto the display screen. She gave a weak smile upon seeing the two of them.

"Hello, Abigail," Hannibal smiled back.

Will said nothing as he fidgeted nervously. Hannibal placed a steady hand on his shoulder, grounding him. They were standing close so that they would both be in the frame. Usually, Will was extremely uncomfortable with contact like this, but not being able to read Hannibal made it not so terrible.

"You look pale," Hannibal observed Abigail's light complexion with concern, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't like it here," she said with a slight waver to her voice as her eyes moving across the ground.

"Have you been talking in group?" Hannibal wondered.

She shrugged. "About some things. Everyone looks at me weird, like they think I'm going to try to eat them."

Will winced. She'd be stuck with the cannibal stigma for as long as people remembered her father.

"People can be cruel," Hannibal said sympathetically, "Have you been sleeping?"

"Enough to get by. I'm afraid of the nightmares."

"What sorts of nightmares?"

Will absently wondered if Hannibal bought into dream analysis.

"They keep asking why I let them die. They say it's my fault," Abigail grimaced.

"Abigail it's not your fault," Hannibal's tone had taken on that of a scolding teacher, a scolding father.

"It is though, they looked just like me!" she lowered her voice, "I let this happen."

"If it hadn't been them, it would have been you," Hannibal tried to console her. "I for one, am glad that you are not dead."

Her expression was pained, "What's it like to kill someone?" The question was most likely directed at Will for actually killing her father.

He could feel Hannibal's eyes on him. "It's the ugliest thing in the universe." he spoke for the first time.

"So, if it's so ugly then why did he do it?"

Will swallowed, he didn't want to think about how killing Hobbs had felt or how Hobbs had felt while he was killing. "He was sick. It's hard to say why any of us do the things we do."

"Will it ever get any easier?" Abigail demanded lightly.

"With time even the most terrible things can be left behind," Hannibal assured her.

Abigail nodded, turning over the words in her head. "A woman named Freddie Lounds contacted me. She wants me to move on by writing a book about what happened with my dad with her."

Will made a sound of outrage. "Don't trust her, she's only out for herself."

"What did she do to you?" the girl asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, first of all, everything about her screams manipulative cutthroat. And second, she's been writing about how I'm not fit to be doing my job here," Will huffed.

"I would also caution you in this, Abigail," Hannibal turned to face the camera, "Freddie Lounds only has an interest in generating attention, not uncovering the truth. If you do this, there is no telling where it might lead."

"But if I do this then I can get out in front of it and clear things up." She gave a meaningful look.

"Well, it is of course your choice," Hannibal sighed, "But I do not think this is a good idea."

"Neither do I," Will frowned.

Abigail's jaw set, "Well, it's a good thing I don't need your approval then." There was a knock at Abigail's door, "Hang on a second," she said. Abigail moved out of frame and there was the distant sound of talking in the background. A second later Abigail was in front of the camera again.

"Sorry, I have to go to dinner," she said with a frown, "I wish I could talk longer." Her tone said otherwise.

"How are the meals?" Hannibal mused.

She shrugged, "They are what they are."

"A glowing review," he replied sarcastically. "Well, we will let you go then." Hannibal's tone was soft and gentle.

Her face softened a little, "Can you call me back in like two hours? No one here gets it."

"Of course." Hannibal nodded, "Until then, goodbye, Abigail."

"Goodbye, Hannibal. Goodbye, Will."

"Goodbye, Abigail." Will said over his numb tongue.

The transmission cut out and Will rocked back on his heels. It had been good to see Abigail.

"You did well," Hannibal smiled.

"I was awkward."

"Not too awkward," Hannibal smiled, his arm was still on Will's shoulder. "Would you liked to stay for when I call her back."

"Maybe. I really don't think she should be talking with Freddie Lounds."

"She is technically an adult," Hannibal shrugged, "There is not much we could do to stop her. We are not legally her parents after all."

"She was still looking for our approval."

"And hopefully that will stop her from going further with this endeavor, but children will do as they please. Sometimes just for the pure sake of rebellion. Have you ever thought about having children, Will?" Hannibal dropped the arm and walked over to his chair where he took a seat.

"No, I wouldn't want them to have this," he made a motion to his head. He felt suddenly too anxious to sit down.

"You fear that you would infect the child as it were."

"Things I like tend to fall apart. I wouldn't want to make a child fall apart."

"Indeed, you would not. Nonetheless, I think you would be a good father. Always knowing exactly what your children wanted."

Will scoffed, "I'm sure they'd love that as teenagers. They wouldn't be able to get away a with anything."

"I'm sure you would always have their best interest at heart."

"Yes, well, one must find a stability before investing in children and the fact that I'm seeing you twice a week probably isn't looking good on that front," Will gave a pained smile.

"Perhaps not, though sometimes a child could be the factor that stabilizes a person."

"Are you trying to convince me to have children, doctor?" the engineer's brow furrowed.

"I merely thought it was worth mentioning, nothing more."

"Well, if I ever did have kids, I'd want more than one. I wouldn't want them to get lonely. I wish I could have more than one dog, so Winston wouldn't be all alone during the day but I'm barely allowed to keep him."

"Winston is your dog, yes?"

"Yeah."

"And you worry for him as you would a child. Were you lonely as a child, Will?"

"I was more crowded in my own head than lonely, though I think in this case a sibling would only have made the situation worse." More minds in his head.

"Siblings can be a blessing and a curse," Hannibal smiled.

Will's eyes narrowed, "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"Only observation."

"Liar."

Hannibal smiled a little bit wider.

"At least you're not going to insult me by denying it," the empath rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Well, I don't know how to feel about this little development, Doctor Lecter. The fact that my psychiatrist is okay with lying to me has sent me spiraling into acute distress." Will said sarcastically.

"Then I will assure you that at some point I will tell you everything you wish to know, but not now."

"Why wait if you plan to tell me anyway?"

"This is information I hold very near to myself, William, it is a wonder that I am wishing to say anything at all."

Will sighed, "This is my therapy session, not yours. Isn't the point to talk about my issues? I should stop pushing it back onto you."

"Maybe so, but these are not the traditional therapy sessions, I think that leaves us free to proceed however we like."

Will made a bit of a face. "Yeah, I'm going to try not to think about how suggestive that sounds."

"It does sound a bit scandalous, doesn't it?"

"A bit."

"I can only assure you that I have the purest of intentions." He raised his right hand like an oath.

"That's another lie, doctor. You should really stop with that before it becomes a habit."

Hannibal's amusement was unguarded. "Alright, I confess that I hope to become your friend, I find you to be a very particular person."

"Uh, thanks, you're rather strange yourself."

Hannibal opened his mouth to reply, but Will's communication went off.

"Crawford to Graham," the device chimed.

"Graham here," Will replied.

"Will he have an angry Andorian smuggler threatening to crash his ship into a Vulcan science vessel unless we let him dock. We need you here in operations." Jack explained.

Will sighed and gave Hannibal a weary look. "I'll be right down. Graham out. Well, looks like you'll be speaking with Abigail on your own tonight."

"You are always welcome to return."

Will shook his head, "I have a feeling that this is going to take a while. And I have a talent for feelings like that. Goodnight, Hannibal."

"Goodnight, Will."

XxxX

A/N: I really like Freddie Lounds, she's one of those characters that's fun to hate but at the same time you sort of respect them. There's only one character in this show that I really don't like... Thus, that person isn't allowed much screen time in this story :-/ Well, there are two people I don't like but I like one of their actresses a lot so I half like her.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal Lecter was not in a particularly good mood. He was on the last leg of his shift in the infirmary and was having to deal with his very least favorite patient. This patient, a round little bolian man named Franklin, always seemed to be injuring himself in one way or another. Always during Hannibal's shifts, when there was next to no one else being treated. Hannibal was forced to give him his full attention, an incredibly dull task.

"I have a friend coming to visit soon." Franklin was saying, he was always talking about things Hannibal didn't care about.

"It is always good to be seeing friends." Hannibal mused as he guided a dermal regenerator over the burn Franklin had received from trying to get the replicator in his room working. Or so he said.

"It is," the bolian agreed, "I'd like you to meet him. He's a cardassian musician, I know you have a taste for music."

"That I do. What sort of instrument does your friend play." The doctor was not particularly interested in meeting this individual. If he was someone significant in the musical community then Hannibal would more than likely already know him and those sorts of people did not befriend pathetic individuals like Franklin.

"He's recently taken up the earth cello," Franklin bubbled happily, "Although, he plays more instruments than I could name."

"He sounds very talented."

"He is. Do you play any instruments, doctor?" Oh, Franklin, always with the prying.

"I do, though I have not performed in some time." He'd always had a fondness for music, though it had always taken a back seat to some of his other interests and Hannibal had many interests.

"Ah, I'm sure that you're a wonderful performer. What do you play?" Franklin had a hopelessly adoring look on his face.

"Among other things, the earthen harpsichord." The harpsichord was only his most recent musical favorite. He'd seen one in a museum while he was away to a medical conference and had liked it enough to learn to play.

Hannibal wished the conversation would stop there, letting him muse about his musical interests. He was nearly done with the regeneration, but his patient just kept going on and on about things that didn't matter.

"I was never very musically gifted, I always admired those who were. I'd love to hear you preform sometime." The man looked painfully hopeful.

"As much as I would love to show off, I am a very busy man."

"Oh no," Franklin attempted to backpedal, "I understand completely. I'm sure you have much better things to do."

Hannibal hummed, "Well, I think you are good to go then, Mister Froideveaux."

"Oh," the blue annoyance looked down at his perfectly healed arm. "Well, I should be going then." He lingered.

"Until next time, Franklin."

"Yes," the man grinned, "Until then." He stood slowly and made his way out the door. Only then did Hannibal allow himself a tired sigh as he gathered up his things for the evening.

Hannibal walked to his quarters at a rather slow pace and quickly found rest in his quarters. He slept through a majority of the next day, he did not dream. When he finally ventured out again, it was to go to a social event, one which he had been greatly looking forward to.

He walked with purpose through the narrow halls, stopping only when he saw Will Graham drifting through the crowd on the promenade.

"Will," Hannibal called out to him in pleasant surprise.

Will's heads snapped up, startled, but seeing it was Hannibal, he relaxed slightly, turning his attention to the doctor. "Doctor Lecter."

"What brings you out at this hour?" Hannibal enquired, walking closer.

"My room was feeling a little constricting. I wanted to get out of there for a bit," Will's eyes shifted nervously about like he was keeping an eye out for something. Hannibal wondered if perhaps he was experiencing some sort of hallucination that he had neglected to bring up in their sessions. They tended to talk about a lot of things that did not have to do with Will's mental health, but Hannibal felt that they were making progress all the same and even if they weren't, Hannibal liked listening to him talk. He was certainly willing to risk Will's health if he could keep him talking.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "I am doubting that the promenade gives you much relief."

Will sighed, "No, walking through the Jeffries tubes is a little better. There aren't as many people in there."

"You shouldn't be back there, Will." Hannibal found the idea of Will crawling around in the inner workings of the station somehow amusing.

"I received permission from Beverly Katz, so I think that means I can do whatever I want." His mouth turned up, apparently Miss Katz had made a good impression.

"If I might make a recommendation, I find that the holodecks can be a source of much escape, although you will have to sign up through Freddie Lounds."

Will grimaced slightly at the mention of the orion woman. "Hm, I might do that. I didn't realize this station was large enough to warrant commercial holodecks."

"Miss Lounds paid out of pocket for them."

"What better way to snoop than to look through what their fantasies are," Will snorted.

"Indeed." Hannibal's eyes flicked to a nearby time piece. He still had time, he was reluctant to leave this man.

"Do you have somewhere to be, doctor?" Will asked, seeing his movement.

"Yes, there is actually an event going on in holodeck one this evening. Klingon opera, a distinct pleasure of mine. I would encourage you to go as well, you've never seen opera until you've seen it preformed by Klingons."

Will chuckled, "I don't think so, I don't really have an opinion on opera, but I very much dislike being trapped in rooms with a lot of people."

"And not the sort of people operas attract?" Hannibal couldn't help but smile.

"Exactly, no offense intended of course." Will smiled sheepishly.

Hannibal smiled. "Well, I can certainly understand that, though I am disappointed, I will somehow find the courage to carry on."

"And if you find yourself lacking of that courage?"

"Then, as the Klingons say, today is a good day to die."

Will laughed, "Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

"Agreed. Well, I shall be off then. Have a pleasant evening, Will. Try to get some sleep."

"I will try."

Hannibal could see that the empath had no intention of sleeping that night. He was trying to wander away from his dreams, a very difficult task. Maybe it would be best to encourage him to look deeper into those dreams. It would certainly be interesting, if nothing else.

Pleased at having seen Will, Hannibal made his way to the holodecks. He arrived early enough to be settled in before the show. The performance was excellent, there was always something better about having real singers rather than holographic ones. There was one unfortunate thing, however. It seemed that Franklin had worked out that he would be there and had his eyes glued to him throughout the performance. It was a slight annoyance that ticked at the back of Hannibal's mind, but he didn't allow it to interfere with his enjoyment of the excellent music.

Hannibal was the first to stand for the standing ovation and chatted with the singers after the performance was finished.

The doctor had a conflicting opinion on Klingons. At times they could be frightfully rude by Hannibal's standards. They had a tendency toward violence and were often difficult to deal with. But they honored their own code, something which Hannibal could appreciate.

During the reception, Hannibal was finally approached by Franklin who had been unabashedly staring at him for who knew how long.

"Doctor, what a pleasure seeing you here," the bolian said as if it were a coincidence.

"Franklin, and I presume this must be the friend you spoke of." There was a thin cardassian man beside him with a half smirk on his face.

"Franklin couldn't keep his eyes on the performance," the man grinned, "Tobias Budge."

"Hannibal Lecter," Hannibal smiled a somewhat stretched smile. "And how did you find the performance, as a musician yourself?"

"Wonderful, I–"

"I thought it was exquisite," Franklin inserted. "The range of that first woman was incredible!" He went off on a rambling explanation of how glorious he thought it was, grating on Hannibal's nerves all the while, but he made a show of nodding along as he looked over the cardassian out of the corner of his eye. There was the look of a man who knew far too much for his own good in him. Not to be trusted, that one.

It was far too late when Hannibal finally managed to escape. He let out a long suffering sigh, disappointed that the evening had ended on a sour note. Perhaps it would be best if Franklin would disappear, the idea was more than appealing. The last disappearance had so long ago, before Will had arrived on the station. He'd just been too preoccupied to set it up and he had a rather large stock regardless.

He was curious how Will would act in the face of one of these disappears. He would certainly appreciate the lengths that he went to set them up. Fooling the computer system was no small feat, after all. He would always set himself an alibi, rig the computer to locate his life signs away from where he actually was and sneak around after his pray. Taking down the individual was easy, one hypospray to the neck and they were out for the count. Transporting the body was another tricky matter. The only way to do it without being caught outright was to drag it through the Jeffries tubes. He'd always check to make sure no one was scheduled to be working anywhere along the way, and he'd never been seen, but he had a device that could wipe memories just in case. He may or may not have stolen that technology, the Federation would love to get their hands on it.

Once he had the body in his quarters, he would decide how to kill it. Most times he would do it without waking the individual, fear spoiled the meat and the meat was what it was all about.

Hannibal had a preference for cardassian meat, but there were relatively few cardassians who passed through. Mostly, he had to take bajorans or humans. He preferred humans, but they all did the job. He would strip the body of its meats and package them away in his freezer. He would clean the bones and pour the excess into the matter collector to be repurposed by the replicator. In that way, everyone on the station was enjoying Hannibal's talent. He would keep the bones, however, he had a certain place he liked to keep them, it was a little hobby of his. He was hoping that Will would be the one to find it. He would enjoy that very much.

Hannibal ceased his musing when he spotted the dark curly hair of Will Graham and thought that there still might be time for improvement on his mood yet.

"Still seeking the quiet, William?" Hannibal said, wandering closer. The corridor was empty, leading down to the civilian quarters he must have been on his way out of his room.

"I can't sleep, there are voices in the walls." Will didn't look Hannibal's way, but he turned his body slightly.

"Is your medication not working?" Hannibal's brow creased. Will was on the edge of distress, Hannibal wished that he had the means to make him panic at that very moment. He would enjoy watching Will destroy himself.

The betazoid shook his head, "I'm just not used to sleeping around so many people. I'll get used to it. How was the opera?"

"Excellent, just as I had hoped," Hannibal crafted a perfect smile.

Will was not taken in by his half truth. "But?"

"Ah, those opera types can get a bit tedious I'm afraid," Hannibal smiled, "Even I must admit it at times."

Will snorted, "Which is why I tend to avoid them. It makes life much simpler."

"Indeed, but then I would have missed a wonderful performance. I believe it is worth the trouble for that."

"Well, then you have a higher tolerance for discomfort than I do," Will muttered.

Hannibal wondered if that were really true. He did exercise extreme restraint at times, but Will existed in a constant state of unease.

"I would say that I am just better at interacting with people than you," Hannibal decided.

"It doesn't take much to accomplish that," Will shrugged, "Well, it was good to see you doctor again, but I think I'd better get back to my wandering now."

"I do hope you wander into some restfulness, Will."

"As do I. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hannibal said as he bade farewell to Will for the second time that night. The interaction was relatively short and simple, but it still managed to elevate Hannibal's mood. He would have brought Will back to his room to fix him something to eat, but he wanted to choose something special for them to dine on that first time, he didn't want to scrounge something up. Hannibal Lecter did not scrounge.

XxxX

Will was twitching more than usual, the lack of sleep made his movements clunky. When he tried to stand he wavered. It was the end of one of his sessions with Doctor Lecter and he was attempting to leave.

"Are you alright, Will?" Hannibal asked, letting a touch of worry color his tone.

"Just tired," the empath tried to wave him off.

Hannibal frowned, "Have you eaten yet?"

Will looked down at his hands like they could provide the answer for him. "I think the last time I ate was at oh-nine hundred."

"You shouldn't neglect your body like that," the doctor sighed, "I insist that you stay for dinner."

Will was too exhausted to be surprised. "Do you have dinner with all your patients, doctor?"

"Only those who forget the value of a good meal." Hannibal gave him a pointed look.

Will let out a little huff, "Fine, I'll stay."

"In that case, we will talk while I cook." Hannibal walked over to his kitchen and began to prepare his supplies. He knew exactly what he was going to make, he'd already planned it out, he'd only been looking for an excuse.

Will followed after a delay, he pulled up a chair and sat that the bar where he had a view of the kitchen. "I'd offer to help, but I grew up on replicator food."

"I find that replicator food does not compare with fresh food," Hannibal tutted.

"That may be true, I've never paid much attention to what I put in my mouth." He tended to eat his food rather mechanically. He'd been a picky eater as a child and had adapted to eating things he didn't like by not tasting them.

"You'll want to pay attention to this," Hannibal assured him.

"I think I will." There was something significant about Hannibal cooking for him, even though Will didn't really understand it. He just got a feeling about it.

There was a lull of pleasant silence as Hannibal went about his work. "We should give Abigail a call," Hannibal suggested.

Will nodded and went to retrieve his PADD. Abigail should be in her room, just after dinner. He sent Abigail a transmission which she picked up almost immediately.

"Will," she said, a little surprised that only Will was in the frame.

"And Hannibal," Will turned the PADD to show Hannibal where he was preparing the food. He stumbled over the doctor's name. It didn't feel right to call him by his title of Doctor like this. This felt outside the lines of professionalism. A bit too familiar. Hannibal made no comment, merely gave the camera a little wave.

"You're having dinner together?" Abigail observed.

"I have dinner with only the most interesting of individuals, I thought it time Will made the list," Hannibal grinned.

"I'm honored," Will snorted.

"So, how have you been Abigail?" Hannibal asked as he began to chop up some sort of vegetable.

"Good." She hesitated.

"Something wrong?" Will asked, slightly concerned. Abigail had a tendency to be rather open about everything that happened at the hospital, that she would hold something back was concerning.

Abigail looked down at her hands. "One of the other patients is the cousin of one of the girls my dad killed."

Hannibal turned fully toward the PADD, knife still in his hand. "Have they been bothering you?"

"No, just glaring and making me feel guilty."

"Abigail..." Will began.

"I know," she shifted uncomfortably, "It's just... I want to go home. Or I at least don't want to be here."

"Soon enough you'll be out," Hannibal assured her.

"You don't know that. They won't say how long they're keeping me. I just feel so stuck," she said miserably, "I'm stewing in what happened here, no one will let me forget about it."

"They want you to move on, Abigail, they know what they're doing," Hannibal argued lightly.

"Or they could be keeping me trapped her in order to experiment on my brain," she rolled her eyes.

Will kept his mouth firmly shut.

"If that were the case then we would have no choice but to come rescue you," Hannibal smiled.

"Then I'm positive that's what they're doing. I'd like to be rescued now, please."

"I'm afraid that we will need some hard evidence before moving to such measures."

"You're only saying that because you don't think you can do it. I think I'd like to know how you would plan to break me out," the bajoran girl challenged.

"Well, the easiest method would be to lie and say that I was authorized to take you back to the station," Hannibal said.

"That's not very exciting, Doctor," Will shook his head.

"How would you do it then, Will?" Abigail wondered.

"I'd go to your facility and pretend to be interested in letting them do tests on me. I'd subtly question them about how the faculty operated and what it's weak points were. They wouldn't be able to lie to be because I would go with only a low dose of my medication. Then I'd go off planet for a day and pretend to consider what I'd seen. That's when I would stage the heist."

"I like your plan better," Abigail laughed, "Would Doctor Lecter join you?"

"I'm afriad I would insist on joining," Hannibal spoke apologetically.

"The more help, the better the chance of success. I'd be good to get a one up on an institution," Will glowered.

"What do you have against institutions?" Abigail asked.

"Before my medication was developed, I was placed in one."

"Did you ever try to escape?"

"I tried," Will huffed, "The closest I ever got to an escape was when the test meds they put me on sent me into a manic state. I stabbed an orderly with fork and managed to open a wall panel where I then proceeded to lose myself inside the walls of the building like some sort of pest. It took them hours to get me out."

"Was it worth it?" Abigail asked grimly.

Will shrugged, "At the time I was too out of my mind to enjoy it. Looking back though, I'm glad I did it."

"Abigail, I hope it goes without saying that you should not attempt any such action," Hannibal said in a light but threatening tone.

"I'd never dream of it," the girl rolled her eyes but Will had a feeling that she only did it because Hannibal's back was turned.

They talked a while longer, it was pleasant conversation. Will wished that she was actually there with them. The transmission was finally ended when Hannibal had finished the meal. This all felt oddly domestic to Will, but while it did feel a little strange, it was not uncomfortable strange.

Will soon found himself staring at a plate full of something beautiful that he couldn't for the life of him identify. It was some sort of meat coated in a dark red sauce along with a side of something that looked like mashed potatoes but was bright blue. There was an assortment of greenery around it, paired with a variety of different vegetables.

"What is this?" Will asked hesitantly. He did not find himself often intimidated by food, but it was so well put together that he was afraid to touch it and ruin the aesthetic. It looked more like decoration than actual food.

"It is–" the cardassian began.

"No, wait," Will interrupted numbly, "I won't understand anyway. Just tell me were it's from."

Hannibal was obviously amused. "It is a romulan dish."

"Huh," Will stared at his plate, "If only we had some romulan ale to go with it."

"As a doctor I feel I must say that I never endorse drinking romulan ale," Hannibal chuckled.

Will's expression turned pensive. "I've only had it once and I was so drunk afterward that I nearly stumbled into a plasma beam."

The doctor looked unsurprised, there was nothing more potent then romulan ale. "What were you doing around a plasma beam?"

"I was crawling around in the Jeffries tubes for some reason. I must have gotten lost and started poking around at the ships inner workings. I barely remember it, there is defiantly a reason that that stuff is illegal." It was even stronger than klingon blood wine and that was saying something.

"Well, I for one am glad that you did not stumble into that plasma beam," Hannibal nodded.

"As am I."

"However," Hannibal paused, "I may or may not have a bottle of a certain blue liquid, if you were interested."

"Doctor," Will grinned, "I'm sure you're aware of how serious a crime that is."

"Would you like me to retrieve that liquid, Will?" He did not wait for a response as he rose to retrieve it.

"I'd like that very much," Will smiled back.

Hannibal poured the two of them flutes of romulan ale, as blue as the sea and strong as a klingon.

Hannibal raised his glass of ale took a sip, thus beginning the meal.

The food was amazing. Were it not horribly rude, Will probably would have licked his plate clean.

"If you can cook like that, I don't see why you bother with all this doctor stuff." Will sighed happily. He'd finished his glass and looked like he was under threat of falling out of his chair. He'd not meant to find himself in this state. Such a little amount of ale went so far and after a few mouthfuls and drinking the whole glass seemed like an amazing idea.

"While I do enjoy cooking, I also enjoy my job as a doctor." Hannibal was still nursing his glass, no obvious signs of intoxication.

"Really? You don't think people are... tedious?" Will could hardly understand the appeal of interacting with so many people regularly.

"I admit that some are tedious, but others less so." Hannibal gave a smile that insinuated that he was currently in the presence of one who was not so tedious.

"Who's the worst patient you've ever had?" Will couldn't help but ask. His mouth was moving faster than his brain at the moment and therefore did not consider the concept of doctor patient confidentiality.

"I will not speak ill of my patients, William," Hannibal said simply.

Will's eyes narrowed. "I bet you have a secret list of people in your head. Everyone who's ever wronged you all filed away in your brain. You seem like one of those people who holds silent grudges."

Hannibal chuckled, "Then I suppose I should advise you not to get on my bad side."

"I don't intend to do that," he faltered, "Or uh, not do that. Words are hard, but you don't give me those weird looks other people give me, which is nice. Then again, you could just be judging me in you head, I'd never know."

"I assured you, Will, that I very much enjoy your company." For what it was worth, he at least sounded sincere.

"Even when I'm more drunk than I really should be?" Will smiled sheepishly.

"Even then," Hannibal agreed.

"Well," Will sat up straighter, "Then I say that you should follow my intoxicated lead because you're making me feel self conscious about my coherency and I'd like to see the clean cut and proper Doctor Lecter drunk." Event imagining a drunk Hannibal was enough to make Will giggle rather embarrassingly.

Hannibal made no move to lift his glass. "As much as I'd like to indulge, Will, I do have to work early tomorrow and it would not due to be hungover dealing with patients. Perhaps another time."

Will scoffed, "That seems like a pretty weak excuse to me seeing as you could just cure that hangover with a hypospray. I think you just don't want to let someone see you out of control."

"And why wouldn't I want that?"

"I don't know, you're a... brain doctor guy. You tell me," Will rubbed his face. "Oh god, I think my brain just stopped working. I need a doctor. Help."

"Well, then under my authority as a 'brain doctor guy', I would advise you to cease your drinking and perhaps retire for the night."

Will sighed, "Yeah, probably good advice." He stood slowly, wobbling a little bit as he did so. Hannibal stood as well, standing near to Will just in case he happened to fall over.

"You're welcome to stay here for the night if you wish," Hannibal offered.

Will shook his head. "No, I can't sleep around other people. I don't like when they're awake when I'm asleep."

"Why is that?" the doctor asked, his tone slipping into something a little more professional.

"I don't know, they could be doing anything and I'd never know," the betazoid grimaced.

"Do you ever find yourself watching other people's dreams when then sleep?" Hannibal wondered.

"That used to be the only part of this bullshit I actually didn't loath as a kid," Will laughed, "People dream of some really strange things. It's like seeing a really weird movie."

"Is it not as overpowering as normal thought?"

"No, it's much calmer. Unless it's a nightmare, in which case the whole thing is horrible." He'd witnessed quite a few nightmares and they were almost as paralyzing as his own were. Almost.

"Intriguing."

"Yeah, fantastic." Will rolled his eyes.

"And what do you dream of, William?"

"Are we engaging in drunk psychiatry now, doctor? I'm not sure that's... Ah, what's the word? It means not so good. Against the rules. Dammit..."

"Moral?" the Cardassian offered.

"Maybe, but that doesn't sound right for some reason. Whatever, it doesn't matter. My dreams are all nightmares," Will groaned.

"What sort of nightmares?"

"What do you mean, what sort?" Will scoffed, "The scary sort, that's what sort. I wake up in a pool of sweat every night, it feels disgusting. I think at least sometimes it's because my brain branches out in my sleep and I can't control it. I unconsciously tap into other people's heads and they influence my dreams. Then other times I think it's all me."

"Which ones are more frightening?"

"My own dreams, because I know I can't blame them on someone else."

"Why would you want to blame someone else?"

"Because sometimes they're disturbing and I don't want to think that I think about those sorts of things."

"Do you ever see those sorts of things outside your dreams?"

"I– What are you insinuating?" Will's squinted at the doctor, "I'm not crazy. I mean, I am, but not that sort of crazy."

"You've never experienced any sort of visual or auditory hallucinations?"

Will folded his arms over his chest and turned his head like a child, "No, I haven't."

"That is very good to hear, I would hope you would come to me if you ever did experience such events. I'd like to think we are becoming friends, Will. As a doctor and as a friend, I worry for your health."

Will shifted uncomfortably, "Thanks, I guess. At least someone's on my side."

"Insinuating that there are people against you."

"I wouldn't say that a lot of people are actively against me, they just aren't on my side," Will shrugged, "I've never been much for friends. People get freaked out when I start mirroring them. So, you can cross paranoia off the long list of issues I have."

"I am glad to hear that you are thinking rationally."

"I am not thinking rationally right now, I'm really thinking about conjoined twins that are different two species because your neighbor is apparently an idiot and doesn't know how genetics work." Will glared at the wall to his right.

"Good to know."

"Yeah, now I should really go. It's not to far to my room."

"Still, I feel that I should probably assist you."

"I'm fine," Will said even as he tripped over his own feet. Hannibal steadied him by placing his hands on his shoulders. "Then again, not sure I can't walk straight."

The trip to Will's room was quiet as Will had to use all his focus not to fall on his face. At the door he turned to thank Hannibal.

"Thanks for dinner, Hannibal,," he said with a slow tongue, "You're amazing at food, and talking, and stuff. S'nice."

"It was a pleasure to have you, William. Although maybe next time we should have something a little less alcoholic." Doctor Lecter smiled apologetically.

"No, next time you have to get drunk and I stay sober, it's only fair."

"We shall see," he smiles, "Goodnight, Will."

Will scoffed, "What, you're not even going to kiss me goodnight? What kind of gentleman are you?"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, "Do you expect me do kiss you?"

Will made a face, "No, it's– it's an earth thing. It's like a stereotypical– Just forget it, I'll shut up. Goodnight, Doctor Lecter."

"Goodnight, Will."

XxxX

When Will awoke the next morning his t-shit was soaked with sweat and he was heaving for air. His head screamed with pain from both the killer hangover of romulan ale as well as the openness of his mind. He'd waited too long to take his medication.

Realizing this, Will attempted to lift himself from the bed, but his stomach rolled in protest and he flopped back down. Fighting the urge to curl up not move, he rolled toward the right edge of the bed. He kept a hypo full of medicine in his bedside table for situations just like this.

He reached a shaky had into the drawer to retrieve his relief. In his haste, he caught the edge of the device on the lip of the drawer and it went flying across the room. The noise startled Winston, who had been sleeping beside him.

Groaning, Will stared after the small object longingly. He tried again to sit up and his head swam violently as black dots prickled his vision. He laid back for a moment and let his vision clear. One more try and only then he would give up and call for help.

With sudden force, Will found himself on his feet. He stumbled, the ground was at an angle and shadows spun into strange shapes. The station felt like it was tipping. When his head hit the ground the pain reverberated through his skull and he felt like he was dying. Luckily, the sensation only lasted a few minutes before he was forced back into unconsciousness.

XxxX

A/N: I hate the scene where Hannibal is the first one to stand and clap. It makes me so uncomfortable, that would stress me out so much. Of all the things in Hannibal that could make me squirm, that scene takes the cake.

So, I've actually finished writing this whole story by now. It's like 12 chapters long. Not sure how I feel about it :/ meh. But I'll update once a month probably.

Oh and I keep forgetting. If you're interested, my tumblr is opens-up-4-nobody just if you're interested ;-)

Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Will shifted in and out of consciousness. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but every time he opened his eyes everything was spinning and it made him feel sick. He didn't bother trying to move, instead he just laid in the middle of his floor, Winston laying close beside him, and tried desperately not to throw up. Time seemed still, he remained in this state until he was shaken roughly awake fully in a fit of panic. Hands were on his shoulders, alarm seeping through the skin. He tried to roll away, but didn't get very far.

"Will!" hissed a female voice that he recognized.

His eyes flew open and he saw Beverly Katz kneeling over him. Her panic was eased somewhat at his opening eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but was choked by the fear that lingered from other sources. Something was wrong, he felt it like a physical ailment. It stabbed at his gut.

Will flipped onto his side and made a grab for the hypospray that was just out of his reach. After a brief pause, Beverly quickly snatched it up for him and pressed it into his hand. The hypo went in smoothly and the pressure in his head began to fade.

"What are you doing here?" Will managed. Her mind was still open to him, but the sensation of everything at once was making it difficult to focus on what he actually wanted to know.

"You weren't answering your communicator," Beverly began distractedly, "Look, there's a bit of a situation."

"Why didn't someone come get me immediately if something was wrong? And why did they send you? Surely you have better things to do," Will rubbed at his face blearily.

"Well, it seemed more like a situation for Doctor Lecter than for you, at least at first," the Bajoran explained, "There's some sort of fungi that's infecting people. It's been spreading all day."

"What time is it?" Will asked, it felt like hours since he'd fallen out of bed.

"Half past sixteen hundred hours. Lecter said we should let you sleep."

"Then why are you here?"

A determined looked passed over her face. "I think someone released this fungus on purpose. I'm convinced that it was released into one of the air ducts, but the captain thinks it was probably just something that was accidentally tracked in."

"So, you're here against Jack's wishes then." Will was mildly surprised. It took guts to go against the will of Jack Crawford.

Katz gave a sorry smile, "That is correct. I think you can help us out. And you should probably get on top of it because more and more people are showing symptoms. Normally, I wouldn't risk being screamed at by the captain, but I think this is probably a bit important."

A small smile flitted across Will's face. "What are the symptoms?"

"Well, the first stage is falling unconscious, which is why I was so freaked out when I saw you laying on the ground like that," her brow furrowed, "I thought it might have already gotten to you. After they're asleep, the little fungi start to grow. They grow super fast too, like you can see it happening. None of the people infected have died yet, they're all in a sort of coma."

"That doesn't sound organic." Or maybe it was. There were a lot of strange things out there in the universe.

Beverly shook her head, "It's not, Lecter says that it has an incredibly complex make up, probably manufactured in a lab somewhere. We just had a Vulcan ship come in with a crew full of botanists, Crawford is grilling them right now."

Will pushed himself up off the floor, realizing that he was in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear he felt suddenly awkward. "I'll go out and talk with Jack, if you could just..." He made an awkward motion.

Beverly laughed and began walking toward the door. "Yeah, I'll be right outside."

Will dressed in a rush as he felt himself slowly normalizing. His head still ached, but he felt far more mobile. It was the difference between a cold and a fever. He felt miserable, but still functional.

"I think you should talk with Doctor Lecter first," Beverly said as Will exited his room, "Just so you have an idea of what you're up against."

Will shook his head, "I'm sure he has his hands full trying to work out a way to deal with this, right? I don't want to distract him. Jack can give me the basics."

"If you go to Jack he might shoot you down outright for opposing him," Katz pointed out.

"I'm not saying that I oppose him now," Will was very much aware of that possibility, "I don't know what I think right now. I've only just heard about it. Take me to Jack."

"Fine, come on." They walked through the halls until they arrived in one of conference rooms. Knocking at the door, an irritated looking Jack Crawford appeared before them.

"Graham, Katz, what are you doing here?" he scowled at them.

"I thought you might find him useful, sir," Beverly said, making a sort of presentation of Will with her hands.

Jack opened his mouth like he wanted to protest Will's presence, but an irritated sound was all that came out. He gave Beverly and look that said her actions would have to be talked about later, but he did not said anything downright negative. "Fine, come in then." He huffed, "Just you, Will. I'm sure Katz has places to be." There was a certain bite to his words as he stepped aside to let Will into the room.

"Yes, sir," the engineer said with a wince. She turned and hurried off to whatever it was she was supposed to be doing.

"Are these the botanists?" Will asked, inside Jack's office there was what Will assumed to be a vulcan crew.

"Yes," Jack nodded, "They claim that they have nothing like this fungus in any of their facilities. I just find it a little coincidental that we would have them here when something like this is happening."

"This is illogical," one of the vulcans said, "Vulcans do not lie and we have no desire to do so in this situation."

"Well, I think anyone who says they don't lie is a lair," Will said, "But I'm pretty sure he'd telling the truth. Sorry, Jack." Will had felt a vulcan lie before, a Vulcan man had exaggerated his role in rescuing hostages on a foreign planet. It was the weirdest sensation ever.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." They didn't feel guilty, they didn't have the motivation that was needed for something like this.

The captan swore under his breath as he turned to the vulcans. "Get out of here. Go to our infirmary and help our doctor identify this thing," he told them. He waited until the door closed before rounding on Will. "Do you think you can find who did this, if it is an actual attack?"

Wil nodded, "If you can give me the details."

"Well, the first case that presented was one of the engineers early this morning. She was found in one of the Jeffries tubes unconscious. Within an hour of being taken in to the infirmary, she was sprouting small fungi from her skin."

"Not her clothes?" It seemed odd that it would sprout from the skin.

"No, Doctor Lecter says it has something to do with the body. One of the Cardassians staying on the station has been infected, but the fungus grew from his mouth and under his scales.

Will frowned, "Why fungi?"

"Whoever it is probably has some background with them, some sort of interest," Jack shrugged.

Will shook his head, "No, at least it's not a professional interest or you would have located someone by now. It's something else," he trailed off, "I need to speak with Doctor Lecter.

"Make it fast, he's working on a way to treat people."

Will nodded and ducked out of the room, walking swiftly toward the medical bay, Jack just behind him.

The infirmary was packed with bodies. They were in every bed and some had to be placed on the floor. In order to go inside, Jack and Will were forced to put on hazmat suits to protect from any harmful spores that might be in the air. Hannibal was similarly dressed, he was rushing about what little room he had to operate as his fellow few doctors and nurses tended to those who were there.

"Hannibal," Will called his attention.

"Will," the doctor looked up from whatever it was he was doing, "You do not look well."

The half-betazoid wanted to roll his eyes. "There'll be time for that later. What can you tell me about this fungus?"

"Well, it is not naturally occurring, probably cultured in a lab somewhere. The fungus, which is spread through spores in the air, forms a relationship with the host body as the body slips into a coma. Such a relationship is not uncommon in nature, some fungi are capable of forming relationships with plants in this manner. Before the fruited body of the fungi buds, mycorrhizal filaments take root and this is rather peculiar. These filaments are known to form deep connections as a sort of plant Internet or so to speak. In this case, the connection has been heightened, from just one of these bodies, I am able to pick up information from the others. It is quite remarkable."

"They're all connected," Will mumbled, that was all he needed. "Thank you, Doctor, we'll get out of your way now." He turned on his heels.

"Good luck, Will," Hannibal called after them.

Out of their suits, Will began to pace.

"So, what now? Do you have something?" Jack demanded.

"Connection is the key. Whoever he is, he feels disconnected."

"He?"

"He feels male." Will was starting to pick up some residual sensations now.

"Then you are getting something?"

Will nodded, "It's vague and I can't pinpoint it."

"Could you if you were off your medicine?"

"That's a very bad idea."

"But it could stop people from being infected, right?"

"Jack, I can do this without going off my medicine. I'll go off only as a last resort."

"Fine, I'll give you until the end of the day." Although he didn't look happy about it. "So, why do this here? The effect in a city would be much higher."

Will frowned, "Maybe he needed an enclosed space to spread it? No. Maybe he wanted to live in a small, tightly connected system. No, he wants everyone connected. He wants them all to understand." Will blinked. "Freddie Lounds."

"Freddie Lounds did this?" Jack asked incredulously.

"No! She's been writing about me. About how I apparently got too close to Abigail and her father. I instantly connected with them. He wants me to understand him. Don't give him the satisfaction, Jack. Don't make me see him."

"Fine, how do we find this guy?"

"He'll have an isolated background. He won't be infected. His specialty won't be in fungus, but it will be something medical. He probably arrived on the station recently, but he might not have been traveling alone. He won't have a family, but maybe he's here stopping for work or something."

Jack pulled out the passenger logs. "We have our vulcan botanists, a few doctors stopping before they head over to the medical conference on Bajor, but four of them have been infected, some researchers headed out for Cardassia, three of them are infected, and a few other odds and ends."

"How many researchers are there?"

"A crew of eleven bajorans and one Human."

"What is the focus of their research?"

"Medicine, they're going to trade medical information," a conflicted frown appeared on Jack's face, "Apparently, they're a controversy because the information they're trading for was discovered in labor camps as doctors experimented on their bajoran captors."

"Let me see the roster," Will removed the PADD from Jack's hands. Most of the crew was rather uninteresting but one man, Eldon Stammets had been awarded a badge of honor after he was the sole survivor of a particularly vicious attack on his outpost by the cardassians. After the attack he'd been forced to remain in the outpost for three weeks while he waited for someone to come pick him up as he was completely cut off from all other life.

"This is him," Will held up the PADD for Jack to see. "Computer, where is Eldon Stammets?"

"Eldon Stammets is in his quarters," came the computer's cool reply.

"We'll, take if from here then." Jack tapped his communicator, "Zeller, organize a security team and meet me in the civilian quarters."

"Roger that," came Zeller's swift reply.

The captain then stormed out, leaving Will to rub at his tired face. Things moved very quickly after that. Eldon Stammets was placed under arrest without any real issues. His PADD and other devices were confiscated and hacked by Beverly Katz, who provided all necessary medical information to Hannibal.

There was no magic solution to healing those affected. There were theories and half written out ideas in the notes, but Hannibal had to actually put those ideas into practice and move about it very quickly. He ended up staying awake a full three days—that was not as long for a cardassian as it would have been for a human but it was still a long time—in order to perfect the method of fungus removal. Of course, he at least had help from the vulcan botanists. By that time, three fourths of the station was unconscious, including Beverly Katz and Will, who had both fallen on the second day. In all that time, no ships had been allowed to dock nor leave the station and people were getting fussy.

When Will awoke he was sore all over. His muscles felt too tight for movement, but he forced himself not to drift back to sleep. Someone was standing over him.

"Welcome back, William," Hannibal smiled.

"What happened?" Will's tongue felt too thick for movement.

"You became a part of the fungal network," Hannibal smiled.

"Well, apparently it wasn't much of a network because I didn't feel very connected," Will said unhappily.

"I believe that is a good thing. Now, you'll need to drink this," Hannibal handed him a bottle full of clear liquid, "Once a day for the next four days."

"How bad does it taste?" Will asked wearily.

"I'm sorry to say that it is not good," Hannibal's smile spread further.

Will heaved a sigh, "As I expected, well, thank you doctor. I'm sure the rest of your patients are eagerly waiting to be revived."

Hannibal gave him a tired look. "Indeed, you are free to go."

Will stood stiffly and shambled out the door, feeling Hannibal's eyes in him all the while.

XxxX

"Doctor, you look exhausted," Will said at his next therapy session, which was the day after the fungi debacle was cleared up.

"I have had very little sleep," Hannibal said with a sigh. He looked just slightly off. His hair wasn't quite so perfect and his clothes not quite so smooth.

"I can go if you want me to," Will suggested.

"No, you are fine," Hannibal assured, "So, what shall we talk about today?"

Will gave a shrug, "Well, there's always the fact that I went into a mushroom induced coma."

"There is indeed," Hannibal agreed, "How do you feel the capture of Eldon Stammets went?"

"Good. Better than Hobbs. All he wanted was to be connected, for someone to understand him."

"Do you understand him, Will?"

"In a way I do, but I'd rather not think about that." It was best not to look at these things too closely.

"Will you shut him away into the same part of your brain where you store Hobbs?" Hannibal's tone held a touch of amusement.

"Same ward, different cells. They may both have been dangerous, but they were two entirely different monsters and belong in separate cages."

"Which is more likely to bite at the bars?" the Cardassian asked curiously.

"Hobbs," Will said without hesitation.

"And why is that?"

"He wanted to kill people, that was his focus. Stammets main focus was to be understood."

"Would it be fair to say that Stammets makes you feel lonely while Hobbs makes you feel dangerous?"

"I suppose it does in a way, but I'd rather not think about them at all."

"And why is that?" Hannibal pressed.

"I don't–" Will stopped himself, unable to find the words.

"How did you feel when you killed Hobbs, Will?"

"What?" Will looked up and met Hannibal's gaze.

Hannibal's eyes held him in place. "When you took the life of Garret Jacob Hobbs, how did you feel?"

"Shocked," Will said in a distant tone, "I thought the phaser was on stun."

"And when you saw him dying?"

"Terrible." Will's gaze broke away.

"Our sessions are only beneficial if you tell me the truth." Hannibal frowned at the lie.

Will took in a shuddering breath, "I felt powerful," he said softly, "I wanted to feel him slip away."

Hannibal's expression remained placid, he did not look surprised by Will's murderous intent. "Why do you think that is?"

"I was in Hobbs' head. I wasn't thinking straight," Will's breathing had sped up slightly. He could feel panic prickling under his skin. He found he could no longer meet Hannibal's gaze.

"I think you're lying again."

"Then why don't you tell me what I think," Will snapped.

Unfazed, Hannibal leaned forward slightly, "I think that deep down you feel so out of control that taking that kind of power over a person makes you feel at peace."

"Are you suggesting that I'm dangerous?"

"No, I am simply stating my opinion on this matter."

"Will you be stating your opinion to Jack as well?" Jack wouldn't like to hear this, but Will wondered if he would really fire him over it. Will's one redeeming quality was that he was useful.

"That would be a violation of doctor-patient confidentiality," Hannibal smiled.

"But I'm not officially your patient." And Will was fairly certain it was Hannibal's job to report incidents like this to his superiors.

"Meaning I can bend the rules as I please."

"I'm pretty sure that Jack wants your to do the opposite of what you are doing right now."

"Then it is a very good thing that I do not care much for what Jack Crawford's wishes," the doctor chuckled.

Will scoffed, shaking his head, "Sometimes I wonder about you, doctor."

"How so?"

"You are very particular. Everything about you is odd and yet you fit perfectly into the social structure around you. You have the faith and respect of so many people and then you do things like this."

"I suppose I am rather unique in that respect, but I am not the only particular one here, Will. We both have our quirks."

Will sighed, "At least you can charm away the strange looks."

"Some days I think I'd prefer strange looks."

XxxX

The next day, Will reported to operations as he always did, arriving a little bit early for a change. He found Jack Crawford standing in front of the door, arms crossed, and glaring down at Will. Instead of letting him proceed, Jack grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into his office.

"What?!" Will demanded, slightly panicked.

"Abigail Hobbs," Jack growled.

The empath's eyebrows knitted together. "What about her?"

"You didn't receive a transmission?"

"No. What happened?"

"She gutted one of her fellow patients with a fork, that's what happened. I thought you that said she wasn't involved," Jack accused, glaring at Will.

"She is innocent." Will felt as if he'd been dropped into a pool where he thought he'd be able to touch the floor, only to find nothing but empty water beneath his feet.

"That's not the same thing, are you saying you lied to me? Did she or did she not participate in the murders of those girls?" Jack gave his shoulders a shake.

Will was beginning to panic, "She didn't. How did this even happen? Maybe it wasn't her fault."

"It wasn't," Hannibal said calmly as he turned the corner into Jack's office.

"What happened?" Will pleaded.

"She was attacked and defended herself. The hospital staff were there immediately, it appears that her attacker is going to live."

"She still gutted a man using a fork." Jack drawled, "She went beyond self defense."

"She suffered a great trauma," Hannibal pointed out, "The attack probably triggered something."

"Was it the one whose cousin was murdered?" Will asked.

"Yes," Hannibal said.

"What are they going to do?"

"Investigate, hold a council meeting to determine what to do with her." Hannibal shrugged.

"I'm sending a report to the federation. We'll see what they have to say." Jack muttered to himself.

"We will," Hannibal said.

From there Hannibal was dismissed with a certain amount of irritation. It had been worth angering Jack in order to provide at least some level of comfort to Will. The man had looked on the edge of a panic attack when he had walked into the office. Jack desperately needed to work on his people skills.

The rest of the doctor's work day passed at a grueling pace and he was very glad when he was allowed to return home. The door chimed while Hannibal was in the middle of cooking dinner for himself. When he answered the door, he found Tobias Budge standing in the doorway, tall, smug, and dangerous.

"I was wondering if I might have a word with you." the man smiled plastically.

"Come in." He gesture for Tobias to take a seat, but he remained standing. "I presume this is not a social visit."

The other cardassian was watching Hannibal closely. "No. I wanted to come see you for myself, I apologize for not coming sooner, you are a busy man. I was a fan of your work during the war."

"You were at Batal?" Hannibal's expression remained calm despite the distaste that had settled in his mouth at the mention of the place. Batal was the bajoran labor camp in cardassian space where Hannibal had been stationed during a majority of his time in war.

Tobias nodded, "I was, for a time."

"You were not a Gul." Hannibal guessed. In the Cardassian military, the position of Gul was the Federation equivalent of a Commander. If this man had been important, then Hannibal would have known of him beforehand.

"I was merely a soldier then. I'm much more than than now," Tobias' smile was cold, arrogant as he spoke the words like a threat. "But, like I said, I enjoyed your work. I'm sure that you enjoyed it as well."

"I found my job distasteful," Hannibal glared, the implication threatened to make his lip curl.

"Oh, but I'm sure you must have enjoyed some aspects of it."

Hannibal was not impressed, "And this is why you've come here now? To ask if I enjoyed my job back then? I fear it is hardly relevant now." Or not. There were still some bajorans trapped in labor camps in cardassian territory, but that was kept under the highest level of secrecy.

Tobias' eyes hardened. "We are making a request that you return to Cardassia Prime."

"Why now?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow. He knew exactly who 'we' were.

"Consider it a test," Tobias hissed, "You've been gone for a number of years now. We would very much like to test your loyalties. Make sure you haven't skipped out on us."

"And how would that look on my part, leaving this station to return to the planet I had forsaken? Where I have been presumably banished from."

"We don't care, we need to be assured of your loyalties," Tobias said, "It has been too long since you've done anything especially useful."

"I will not be going," Hannibal decided.

"Then you'd better watch your back," Tobias warned.

Hannibal wanted to roll his eyes, "I always do."

"Well, I tried." Tobias did not look disappointed in Hannibal's refusal. He appeared ready to leave and employ whatever horrible scheme he had conceived to drag Hannibal back to his home world.

"Before you go," Hannibal stopped him, "I'd like to ask how you met our mutual friend Franklin."

Tobias seemed surprised, "I meant him at an opera and he attached himself to me. I would have been rid of him a long time ago, but then I found out you lived on his station, so I made it so that we could be introduced."

"You wanted a social meeting."

"People talk, doctor. I wanted us seen together." Two cardassian conspiring on a mostly bajoran station did not look good.

"How long will you remain on the station?" Hannibal asked.

"You have seven days to change your mind, doctor. We do not wish to draw attention, so a quiet departure would be best for us."

"I will consider the matter carefully."

"See that you do. You know that if you were anyone else we would just have you terminated."

"I know." He knew all too well

It was moments after Tobias left that that the door chimed again. It brought Will this time, a much more pleasant surprise, despite the disordered look on his face.

"That cardassian is a snake." Will said as he walked in, glancing over his shoulder back into the hall.

"I'm assuming you're speaking of Mister Budge?"

"He's lingering, he wants people to know that you spoke with him. People are talking."

"He disapproves of my residing here."

"Many bajorans do too."

"And yet I choose to stay."

"Some may wonder about that."

"Let them wonder. Now, what can I do for you, Will?"

"I want to visit Abigail," he said hesitantly.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, "As do I."

"They're more inclined to let you see her than me, you saved her life. I killed her father."

"Are you trying to use me, Will Graham?" Hannibal's expression rang with amusement.

"I might be," Will confessed with a half hearted shrug.

Hannibal gave a short laugh at that, "Well, I might like some company in traveling to Bajor. It would be a good change to visit surrounded by at least one friendly face."

"Ah, it must be rather unpleasant for you to go to Bajor," Will sighed, the bajorans weren't exactly kind to any cardassians who visited the planet after everything that had happened.

"It is a beautiful planet and the people are wonderful, but they are wounded. I do not blame them for their reaction. The occupation was very hard on them."

"If only all cardassians shared your views," Will sighed.

Hannibal smiled, "This sector would be a much more peaceful place, to be sure. I will put in a visitation request as soon as possible."

Will smiled slightly.

"Would you care to stay for dinner?" Hannibal asked, "I always tend to make too much."

Will glanced at the time even though he didn't have anywhere to be. "Alright then. So, why did that cardassian want to speak with you?" He winced as his words came out sounding accusatory.

"Is this an interrogation?"

"It might be."

"Well, apparently we were stationed in the same area during the war. He said that he was a fan of my work," Hannibal grimaced.

"You said that you were an informant during the war, where were you stationed?" Will looks nervous asking about what sort of work Hannibal might have done.

"I was one of the doctors at the Batal labor camp," Hannibal admitted.

Will gaped at him. "Fuck."

"The information I provided was vital to military operations, given that I was close with the man in charge of the camp and I gave accurate accounts of the atrocities that took place there. Many of the individuals I worked alongside were prosecuted because of my actions."

"Did you take part in any atrocities?" Will was afraid to know the answer.

"I was a doctor, we were kept in our medical ward, none of us were inclined to leave, as you might imagine. Not that it was any prettier in there than it was outside. Terrible, terrible things happened there, William, terrible things." Hannibal looked honestly troubled over the memory.

"I can only imagine."

"I am very glad to put that part of my life behind me."

"Yeah, did you say Batal was your labor camp?"

"Yes."

"Wasn't that the place where a lot of guards and ranking officers were murdered? I remember reading something about it."

"Ah, yes, it is. Before I was stationed there, two guards had been mysteriously killed and strung up in the staff office. I personally saw a few of the more creative murders, I even did a few autopsies on some of the victims. If you could call them that. I hate to sound callous, but I can't help feel they deserved it, the victims. At least most of them."

"I think it would be more callous if you didn't feel that they deserved it." Will scowled, "When I got this job I did a lot of research on the Bajoran-Cardassian conflict. I got a little obsessed with the Batal Ripper, as the specialists are calling him. He was someone with a medical background, definitely. A complete psychopath, he didn't kill them for any sort of revenge for the bajoran people, it was because he wanted to. Apparently, he also took surgical trophies. I image he was a cannibal, it would be hard to store organs while living in a place like that. He had a rather interesting habit of heightening his crimes to the level of art," Will mused.

"You sound as if you admire him."

"In a way I suppose I do. I'm not sure he deserves to be put away for those crimes, though I'm sure he's committed others he must suffer for."

"Indeed. It is not hard for me to believe that someone like that would be found in a place like that, though I find it disconcerting that I might have worked with this person."

"And you would have no way of knowing. I can't even imagine what you would have seen. I wouldn't last long in a place like that." Will shuddered.

"I image that you would not. You'd get too caught up into the minds of others. I encourage you to steer clear of places like that."

"I'll do my best."

There was the sound of a timer going off, signaling that their meal was done. Will did his best to help set the table.

"Shall we change the topic?" Will grinned.

"Something less gruesome, I think." Hannibal agreed.

"I've noticed that you enjoy talking through your meals, doctor," Will commented.

"That is my cardassian upbringing showing," Hannibal said, "Meals on Cardassia are a sort of production and it is encouraged to discuss world views and other such broad topics."

"How odd, I was always told to shut up and eat my food, but then I was prone to rambling."

"I would be happy to listen to your rambling," Hannibal grinned, leaning forward.

"Jack to Doctor Lecter," Hannibal's communicator sounded.

"Yes, Jack." Hannibal frowned.

"We need you in operations. Now." The urgency was strong in his voice.

Hannibal may not have been on duty, but he was the senior medical officer and he had a bag of supplied at the ready.

"Feel free to finish eating," Hannibal said as he rushed to grab his things, "Though, I expect that it will be a good while before I return. You may let yourself out or feel free to stay, the choice is yours." Hannibal knew that he would leave but part of him hoped that he was wrong.

"Good luck," Will smiled.

Hannibal quickly made his way to operations. The problem was obvious. One of the consoles had exploded sending chunks of shrapnel into the soft flesh of Alana Bloom's neck and chest. Blood welled around the deep set metal, she was unconscious. Everyone else seemed to be fine.

Hannibal fell to his knees and looked her over. "These will have to be removed surgically." He passed a dermal regenerator over the wound to insure that she would not bleed out as she was transported to the infirmary.

Some of the other officers on duty helped Hannibal load the Major onto a stretcher and she was rushed down the hall. The surgical operation was simple and there were no complications.

Jack stood in the waiting area when Hannibal exited forty-five minutes later.

"Is she alright?" the captain demanded.

"She will be fine," Hannibal assured, "May I ask what exactly happened?"

"We were trying to retrieve the cargo logs of a frengi trade vessel and when we opened them it caused a power surge. There must have been some sort of virus. I'm going to have to have Katz do a full diagnostic on the computer to look through it," Jack rubbed at his forehead in an agitated manner.

"Well, I wish you luck then." Hannibal gave a nod.

"I apologize for disrupting your evening."

"Do not worry, it is all part of the the job," the cardassian gave a thin smile.

When Hannibal returned to his quarters, Will was not there. The half-betazoid had taken the care to dispose of his waste and had placed his utensils on the counter. Hannibal was disappointed, but of course, not surprised. He could only hope that wherever Will found himself, he was getting a good sleep.

XxxX

A/N: I feel like Hannibal would really hate being a concentration camp doctor. He'd find it offensive that would have to do terrible things to normal people while the pigs who called the shots went around being rude to everyone.

Also, sorry to change it to the Batal Ripper but the Chesapeake labor camp didn't sound very cardassian. Is that okay? If it super bothers you I guess I can change it but saying "you were at Chesapeake?" Just sounds awkward to me. Either way he's still the Ripper.

Sorry I've been so late to update, I've had this done for months but didn't have the motivation to put it up.

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

The acceptance message for visitation with Abigail Hobbs came in the morning. Hannibal was pleased with the thought of visiting Abigail alongside William. They were scheduled to depart that next day, which passed blessedly quickly.

Soon enough, Hannibal and Will found themselves seated on a transport vessel bound for Bajor at the time of seventeen hundred hours. Will appeared to be on edge around all the other people in the cabin.

"Deep breaths, Will," Hannibal said, startling the empath enough to make him jump.

"Sorry, it's just... people. You know." He shrugged.

"I do know. It is not a long trip, you will not have to endure much of it, hopefully," Hannibal said.

"I hope not, or else I might be useless when we finally get to Abigail."

"Useless how?"

"Massive headache combined with the trauma of going back to a place like this." His lip curled thinking about the hospital.

"I promise that I will not let them take you away, Will." Hannibal assured, "My evenings would be much too boring without you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that someone here enjoys my presence. Hopefully, you are finding amusement in stunning personality and conversational skills, rather than my suffering."

"Could it not be a combination of both?"

"Doctor, you're breaking my heart here." Will almost smiled.

"My apologies, William, I'd hate to upset a patient."

"Oh, so I'm a patient now, am I?"

"You are a patient only when convenient to me," Hannibal smiled.

Will snorted, "That's pretty suggestive. That sounds like something a doctor would say when he's sleeping with a patient. Care to elaborate?"

"I'm merely suggesting that I consider you a friend who sometimes happens to require psychiatric advisement from me, nothing more," Hannibal said innocently.

"And I suppose I don't hate you as much as I thought I would, so I think you've done a pretty good job of winning me over as a friend and a patient."

A content smile drifted across the doctor's face. "I am very glad to hear that."

"You sound as if you didn't already know this."

"I had my suspicions, given that you are here on this transport ship with me right now, but it is good to have verbal confirmation."

"I wouldn't have pegged you as the sort who needed that kind of validation."

"I'm not, but it is as I have said, you are a very special individual, Will Graham," Hannibal said.

Will opened his mouth to reply, but The ship gave a sudden tug and an abrupt jolt, making him go pale. That wasn't right.

The pilot came over the speakers saying that the docking clamps refused to open. They would have to abandon the endeavor and wait for an engineer to come fix the problem. Or they could find another ship going to Bajor, but there were no ships scheduled for Bajor after the one they were on.

There were many angry mumbles as the passengers were forced to exit the cabin. Hannibal and Will were the last out as they waited for the crowd to pass them by.

"Well," Hannibal huffed, "It was a good effort."

Will groaned.

"We can always try again tomorrow," the doctor reasoned, "I'd suggest giving Abigail a call, but I've not been able to contact her since the incident."

"Tomorrow then," Will nodded.

"You are welcome to come over for dinner," Hannibal said.

"Doctor, you're spoiling me with your cooking." Will rolled his eyes.

"You strike me as someone who is not often spoiled."

"I'm not, and I am reluctant to start up such dangerous trend."

"Well, you are always free to decline." Hannibal sighed.

Will laughed, "I think you'll survive a night without me. You have plenty of other people if you get lonely."

"Plenty of people," Hannibal echoed emptily.

Will laughed, "Oh god, you sound so sad. Don't guilt trip me into staying, people might think we're friends."

"I am fairly certain that we passed the line of friendship a while ago, William. You just admitted so yourself," Hannibal said fondly.

"Maybe, but my head hurts and I'd like to sleep," Will sighed.

"I wish you the best of dreams then," Hannibal said, bidding his sort of patient goodbye.

Will grinned as he turned to leave.

Unfortunately for William, sleep was not something easily found. He was wide awake, head throbbing, staring into the darkness. He felt like he was floating on a cloud of bees. The air around him hummed and the crawling feeling made him want to tear his skin off.

Something moved in his peripheral vision. His breath caught. Something was crawling toward him across the floor, dragging itself irregularly. It tugged at his covers and he was too paralyzed to move, even his breathing stopped. It was on the bed, grasping at his legs. He forced himself to look.

Her face was only half there. The other half had been torn off by a Klingon. She'd been a human diplomat on one of his jobs. Things obviously hadn't gone well. It was his fault, she knew that. She was crawling toward him, clutching at his face.

Too hot. Too hot. He couldn't breath. Not enough air.

He blinked and he was on the ground in one of the halls in his sleepwear. He couldn't manage to suck in a breath. He felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. A figure loomed overhead. From the blur of color, he could see that it was a Cardassian.

"Hannibal?" he croaked. He could feel himself being dragged across the floor.

"Not quite," came the amused chuckle of a voice Will did not recognize.

He twisted his head and caught a glimpse of Tobias Budge.

"What's happening?" Will managed, his tongue felt thick and his head was swimming.

"I'm going to take you back with me. I'll strap you up, and go fetch Hannibal Lecter, and I'll be all set." A hand clamped around Will's neck, attempting to strangle him back into unconsciousness. Will scrambled in response, jabbing his elbow back, but the blow was absorbed by the firm cardassian hide.

The world was going black, but a sudden jolt rocked through the station, throwing the two of them into a nearby wall. The cardassian's grip was loosened enough for Will to gasp a lung full of air. He slammed his head back into Tobias' nose, feeling it break, and scampering to his feet. He made an effort to run, but another jolt knocked him off his feet.

Frantically crawling forward, Will reached out for a computer console embedded in the wall. "Will Graham to security team," he gasped out, "Require assistance immediately."

Tobias tackled Will to the ground. The security office wasn't particularly far from them, so security would be there imminently, but after a few moments of frantic struggling it became apparent that no one was coming. Communications were down.

Tobias again tried to get his hands around the empath's neck, but this time Will managed to get a mouthful of the musician's hand into his mouth and bit down hard enough to break the scaly skin. Tobias reeled back, howling in pain. Will rolled away and began to run. Every so often there would be another jolt and he would stumble, but he kept going, not looking back. The station's red alert was on, blaring a warning of danger.

Will ran and ran, disoriented and not quite sure where he was going. When he saw the med bay, he ran in hope of its security.

He skidded to a stop once he passed the threshold. There didn't seem to be anyone inside, which was strange. Will's breath came heavy and forced, everything was foggy.

"Will?" Hannibal's voice came slightly muffled into Will's awareness. He was standing off to the side at one of the beds treating a bolian man.

Will opened his mouth to try formulating words, but his throat clenched and no sound came out. Instead he gave a pathetic sounding cough.

Hannibal came forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to sit on one of the beds. Once seated, Hannibal's hands began moving over his throat as he began checking him over for injuries. Will tried again to speak.

"Take your time," Hannibal said soothingly, one hand wonderfully cool against his tender throat, the other searching for a medical tricorder.

"Who is he?" asked the bolian man, drawing attention to himself. Will groaned, the mind of that man chattered annoyingly on and on. The blue man's emotions had immediately spiked with jealously when Hannibal placed his hands upon Will.

"Franklin, I must ask you to leave," Hannibal said in a clipped tone that Will had not yet had the pleasure of hearing.

"But you haven't finished," the irritating man complained.

"You will be fine," Hannibal assured without sparing him a glance.

Franklin opened his mouth to object when another person entered the infirmary. Tobias Budge stood, his nose gushing blood, with a phased in his hand. Will was very glad that the man had not had that when he was struggling in the hall or else it would probably have gone very differently, he must have retrieved it from his room. Or a more frightening though was that maybe he'd taken it off of a security officer.

"Hannibal Lecter," Tobias wheezed, "It is time for you to join me, or I will stun you and drag you away with me."

"I thought I had more time to make up my mind," Hannibal said coolly, moving a tricorder over Will's neck and checking the collected data.

"Well, not everything goes to plan," Tobias glared, "Now, come with me or I'll kill Will Graham."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were going to stun me. Killing him wouldn't exactly help get me to come with you."

"I'd enjoy killing him more, so I'll kill him and then stun you if you choose not to come voluntarily."

"I don't think I believe you," Hannibal said, "The fact that William is alive after what I presume was an altercation with you, is enough to indicate that you wish to take him with you as well."

"And why would I want to do that?" Tobias asked in a scathing tone.

"I'd expect you want to use him to read the minds of captors. Will would be an excellent interrogator, or rather a good instrument to use in interrogation."

"Captors?" came the shrill voice of Franklin, "What's the hell is going on?" No one answered in wake of the building tension. After a beat he spoke again. "Tobias, you don't want to do this," he said as if he were talking to a spooked animal. "Just put the phaser down and we can get you some help."

Will felt a flash of irritation and wasn't sure if it was his own or that of Tobias Budge.

For a moment, no one moved. Then Hannibal lunged. Tobias fired his phaser, aiming for Hannibal and missing by less than a centimeter. Hannibal tackled the other cardassian as Will jumped up and began to scramble in search of a phaser. He knew that there were defensive weapons somewhere in the med bay, he just had to remember where.

"Far right cabinet on the back wall," Hannibal managed to shout at Will as a few more phaser blasts fired at wild. Franklin was screaming and Will flung open the cabinet to reveal a set of four phasers. Grabbing the first one he could reach, he flipped the dial to stun making extra sure that it was in the right place after what had happened last time he handled a phaser in a situation like this. It probably wouldn't look good for him to make the same mistake twice.

"Freeze!" the half-betazoid shouted. There was a momentary stillness, but the struggled kept going, unperturbed. Will marched closer, waiting for the nearest opportunity to fire on Tobias without hitting Hannibal. The first shot he took was a miss, the second hit the man in the face hard enough to knock his head against the floor with a solid crack.

Hannibal rolled off the body, breathing heavily and wiping the blood off his mouth from a split lip. "Very good, Will." The cardassian lifted himself from the floor to stand beside his savior.

"I'm hoping that you will explain this to me later," Will scowled at the motionless body on the floor.

Hannibal laughed, "Yes, as much as I can tell you, of course." Franklin was still on the verge of a panic attack in the background, ignored by the other two room inhabitants. "For now I recommend staying here. Jack is probably working to fix the station problems at the moment." Or rather, having Katz fix them. "Now, are you alright?" Hannibal stepped closer to give Will a better look over.

"Fine, just a little bruised up. My throat was the main issue, but you've already healed that up." Will rubbed at his right shoulder where he could already feel a bruise forming.

"If you would remove your shirt, I could fix those up for you too."

"It's fine," Will shifted nervously, the mind of Franklin was still grating against the walls of his own mind.

Hannibal gave the bolian a sideways glance and nodded. "Franklin, if you would be so kind as to leave the room, I would much appreciate it."

Franklin looked stricken, "What? Why? Who is he?" He demanded once again, jabbed a finger at Will, "And why would Tobias be chasing him. He must have had a good reason! He wouldn't just–" he broke off, trying to calm himself and failing.

Each word was like a knife in Will's brain, he grit his teeth against the pain.

"Franklin," Hannibal spoke with startling authority, "For the sake of my patient, I am asking you to leave."

Franklin's mouth had snapped shut with an audible click and some of the blue in his face had drained away. "Where should I–"

"Why don't you walk the halls and make sure that no one else is in need of assistance," the cardassian suggested, his tone not wavering.

"Yes, I'll just–" he turned and practically ran from the room.

Will almost laughed, an amused smirk had snuck its way across his face. "You didn't have to scare him away like that." He was glad that he had.

Hannibal huffed, "Maybe so, but he was beginning to test my patients, I can't imagine how bad it must have been for you."

"Oh, you really don't like him, do you?" Will chuckled, there was something hilarious about Hannibal being irritated with someone as low as that little bolian man.

"Will, if you would please remove your shirt and allow me to treat you," Hannibal ignored his teasing, a lingering touch of annoyance coloring his tone.

"You're avoiding the question, doctor," Will grinned.

"I'd like you to remove your shirt, please," Hannibal insisted.

"It's really not that bad," Will said as he complied. He felt suddenly very exposed sitting there in nothing but his underwear. He knew this was stupid seeing as Hannibal was a medical doctor and was probably used to seeing people like this but it was suffice to say Will was feeling a little out of sorts. There was a large bruise forming on his shoulder along with a few others, there was a red fist sized mark on his stomach where he guessed that he'd been punched, and there were signs that Tobias had grabbed him by his skin and thrown him around but he wasn't sure he remembered that happening. Hannibal moved his tricorder quickly over Will's torso, checking for internal damage.

"You have three cracked ribs," Hannibal frowned, "But you did surprisingly well in a fight against a Cardassian with at least double your strength."

"I can't take all the credit, the ship throwing us around helped a lot."

"Still, you did well."

Will shrugged, "When will I be getting my explanation?" He'd kind of like to know the reason behind the attack if at all possible.

"Not now," Hannibal began to mend Will's damages as the red alert was lifted from the station. "Ah, it appears that we have been restored to normal. Lecter to Crawford," Hannibal said, tapping his communicator.

"Everything alright, doctor?" came Jack's weary response.

"Yes, captain, but I believe you are going to want to come down to the medical bay. It is rather important."

"Very well, I'll be right down. Crawford out."

"Can I maybe put some pants on before Jack gets down here?" Will asked.

"Of course," Hannibal walked over to one of the cabinets and drew out a pair of bland temporary medical pants. Will swiftly put them on as Jack walked through the door.

"What happened here?" Jack demanded seeing Will in an odd state of undress and Hannibal kneeling over an unconscious cardassian.

"Mister Budge here," Hannibal pointed to Tobias, "Attacked Will in the corridor."

Jack frowned, "So, call in a security team to take him away."

"I think we are going to want to place a special call for this one," Hannibal said, his gaze boring into Jack.

Jack's eyes widened slightly, "Very well, I will let you handle that, but I'll go call Zeller in to keep him locked in a cell." Hannibal nodded. "Alright then, very good. Will, I hope that you are alright. We have a virus in the computer system that's causing us some problems. Katz is working on it, but it might be best to stay in your quarters for now. It should be worked out in the next day or so." And with one final glance back, he walked out.

"Can I have my explanation now?" Will asked.

"I am afraid not," Hannibal said apologetically, "If you would meet me in my quarters at twelve hundred hours tomorrow, I would happily explain it."

"Fine. I'll be holding you do that."

"Very well. Do try to get at least a little sleep tonight, Will."

"I can't promise anything," Will grumbled as he headed out the door.

Hannibal smiled at his back, rather pleased with this turn of events. It gave him cause to draw Will in closer. He waited for the security team to collect Tobias. With that done, he went to his quarters and sent out an encoded transmission. Within moments, a human female with long blond hair and a rather annoyed expression appeared on the screen.

"Hannibal," the woman said with careful words, "What a surprise."

"It is good to see you, Bedelia," Hannibal smiled.

Bedelia's eyes narrowed, she apparently wasn't so happy to see him. "What is it that you want?"

"Someone came after me, someone who I believe your organization would find very interesting," Hannibal said with a pleasant smile.

"Interesting how?"

"He also belongs to a sort of organization," Hannibal leaned forward slightly with implication.

Bedelia raised an eyebrow, "And why would this person have been after you?"

"There has apparently been doubt cast upon my reputation."

"Hard to imagine why," the human said sarcastically, "Very well, I will have someone collect him. I'm sure my colleagues will be very interested to meet this person."

"I'm sure they will. It was good to speak with you again, Bedelia. We should have dinner again someday."

"I'm afraid not," she said rather sharply, "I'm a very busy individual. Goodnight, Hannibal."

"Goodnight." Hannibal leaned back in his chair as the screen went black. The issues may be done with for the moment, but once word got out that Tobias was not coming back it was a different story. They would send someone else. His time was limited.

XxxX

The next day, Hannibal let an agitated Will Graham into his room. The man appeared not to have gotten any sleep, despite Hannibal's repeated encouragement to do so.

"Should I take a seat for story time?" Will asked as his eyes wandered around the room.

"Yes, I believe you should. You look dead on your feet."

Will took a heavy seat and looked at Hannibal expectantly.

"Before I explain this to you, I am curious as to how you got into this altercation with Budge initially," Hannibal folded his hands neatly in his lap.

"I've already explained this to Jack," Will grumbled.

"I apologize, but I'd still like to hear it."

Will sighed and did not meet his eyes. "I was having a walk when I ran into him in the hallway." He didn't really want to think about the blank space of time before the attack. The best he could figure was that he'd been sleepwalking.

"Something tells me that is not exactly true, William."

Will gave him an impatient scowl, "Well then I'm not the only one around here who lies. Now, explain."

Hannibal sighed, "Very well. When I was still a part of the cardassian military system, I was a member of a rather particular group. I had developed a reputation through my skill and valor as a soldier as well as a doctor and I attracted the attention of the Obsidian Order."

Will lifted an eyebrow. He was not entirely surprised. The Obsidian Order was the secret intelligence organization on Cardassia. They had a reputation for knowing everything there possibly was to know and being ruthless in obtaining that information. They kept people in check through fear. Will suspected that Hannibal would be rather good at holding onto information like this.

"I take it that you are aware of the Order?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Well, for a time I worked with them, gathering information. I was very good at my job, but unfortunately I found it rather distasteful and one cannot simply leave the Obsidian Order. So, instead I began working as a double agent for the Federation. I fed them information while pretending to be gaining trust to send information back toward the Order. Eventually, I gained enough trust to get myself a job here on this station. I consult Jack upon what I should be telling the Order, while I give away valuable information on them. Tobias Budge lacked faith in my alliance to the Order and so came after me."

"And where did they take him?"

"The Federation equivalent of Order came to collect him early this morning."

Will's brows knitted together, "Who?"

"They are called Section 31, I was once good friends with their leader. And there you have it."

Will hummed, "Well, I suppose every great empire has to have a dark organization handling the power. Thanks for ruining the illusion for me. I'll never see the Federation as a magically uncorrupt wonderland ever again."

"My pleasure. Are you satisfied with my answers?"

"Yeah, that's probably good."

"Good, now all that we need is for Miss Katz to finish debugging the station so that we might go visit Abigail as we had intended."

"I hope she's alright," Will sighed, thinking of the young bajoran girl. "They'd tell us if they'd finished investigating, right?"

"I would hope so."

"Why must everything be so complicated?" Will wondered, "Since I arrived here, I'm pretty sure my life has quadrupled in complexity."

"Well, at least you may never say that you are bored."

"That is correct, thank you, doctor. It's always good to look at things from an optimist's perspective," Will rolled his eyes, "Well, if I did have to pick one positive thing that has come out of the past few days, it would be that I now know who your worst patient is."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Hannibal denied.

Will stifled a grin. "Don't even try to deny it. You looked like you wanted to snap his neck," Will laughed, thinking back to the way Hannibal had interacted with the bolian in the med bay.

"I would never wish ill will upon my patients."

"Franklin, was it? You shouldn't be so cruel to him, he likes you very much," Will grinned, "Very, very much."

Hannibal glared but it was a soft glare, not like the one he'd given Franklin. "I feel that you are enjoying this too much."

"I feel that you are not used to being teased, Hannibal Lecter."

The doctor nodded, "That is true, not many would have the nerve to tease me."

"I don't think they'd be able to get away with it either," Will said.

"What makes you think that you can?"

"I'm your favorite," Will's grin became a smirk.

"A rather presumptuous statement."

"An accurate statement. You find me interesting."

"Very true, you have a compelling mind."

"I'm sure all the other doctors out there would agree."

"Is that all you think you are, Will, just a walking psychiatric paper waiting to happen?"

"More like a huge compilation of psychiatric papers. I don't know if you've noticed, but I have a lot of issues."

"There is more to you than just how you work, Will."

"Sometimes I'm not sure there is. Most of the time I spend interacting with people is while I'm being used as a tool, after all."

"You are not being used now."

"Am I not?" Will's eyes narrowed, "You want something from me. I might not able to read your mind, but I can see that much."

Hannibal looked curious. "What would I want with you?"

"Implying that I'm not worth anything to you?" The way Hannibal had said it, it sounded more like a 'and what could I possibly want from you?'

"Of course, you are worth something, Will, a great deal in fact. I'm just curious as to what you think it is I want."

"I'm not sure I want to know. I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. Whatever happens will happen, I've come out okay so far."

"You have done surprisingly well for yourself.

A groan escaped Will's throat and he rubbed a hand over his aching head. "God, this place. I swear some days I think my head might literally explode. Why did I take this job again?"

"I believe it had something to do with helping people," Hannibal smiled, "I have a suggestion."

"And what is that?"

"One moment," Hannibal pulled out his PADD and began to scroll through something. Will watched him wearily. "Ah, here we go. The holodeck is open for the next four hours, it think it would do you some good to escape for a little while."

Will gave him an odd look. "And do what exactly?"

"Whatever it is that helps you relax."

"Fishing," Will said after a moment's pause, "I haven't been fishing in a long time."

"Well then, I believe it is time that you fix that."

He hesitated for a moment, "Will I have to go through Freddie Lounds?"

"Well, I've already booked the opening, so you are all set to go."

"I just have to remember that she's always watching," Will corrected.

"Unfortunately, that may be more true than you would like to think." Hannibal suspected that she might be illegally filming holodeck sessions, rather rude of her.

"Wonderful," Will rolled his eyes, "Now I'll have that hanging over my head while I'm trying to relax."

"Please do not let it stop you having a good time."

Will stood, "I'll try. Thank you, doctor. Hopefully, we will be able to see Abigail soon."

"Indeed."

XxxX

Will did in fact find his fishing very relaxing. It felt like a million years since his father had taught him to fish out on the Great Lakes of earth in North America. There was something special about waiting for a fish to bite. Will had decided on ice fishing, being bundled up in non-Federation issue clothes helped distance him from reality.

It was unfortunate that he couldn't take his catch home to cook it, he desperately missed eating fish. Fish was the only home cooked meal his father would make. Instead, he had to catch and release the holographic fish. Part of him knew that he could do anything to those fish, like bash their heads in or let them die from a lack of air. They were only holograms after all, but his conscience—as well as the knowledge that Freddie Lounds was probably watching—kept him in check.

It was about two and a half hours in that Will began to feel not right. It was the same sensation that he'd felt when Tobias had attacked him: frantic and jittery. He couldn't sit still. He rested his fishing pole against his chair and stood. He could hear the snapping of twigs in the trees off to his side. He turned to face the sound. Whatever it was sounded large.

"Computer, clear trees," Will called out, watching as all the trees suddenly vanished leaving only the exposed underbrush and a few frightened animals. Nothing too large. Will sighed in relief. "Computer, restore." The trees retuned and Will picked up his pole once again. He still felt jittery and hot, something was watching him. He looked back toward the water, the hole he had made in the ice seemed suddenly very deep, the water inside it too dark, things were moving where he couldn't see them.

His breath caught as he felt hands on his sides. They were large and they dug into his skin as a whispering started up in his ear like someone was intimately speaking to him from behind. Panicking, Will spun to see who was behind him, but there was nothing. In his haste, his foot slipped slightly on the ice and he fell backward, landing sharply on his tailbone. For a moment the pain cleared his mind and he realized how silly he must look, but then an arm reached up from the exposed water and grabbed his ankles, dragging him forward. He struggled, but it was impossible to escape. The hole was not wide enough to pull his whole body through. It would not be smart to make a hole that he could fall through, after all. It could only fit up to his knees. He could feel the arms grasping him under the water, trying to tug him down further. The ice dug into his skin painfully. He looked down at the ice and could see pale faces pressed to the clear sheet as they pounding fists against the barrier, desperate to escape.

Will looked up and there was a man standing in front of him, tall and thin. His skin was charred black and dead, and antlers protruded from his head. He watched Will struggle with unmatched intensity as the ice gave away beneath the empath. The water was shockingly cold, filling his mouth and nose. It tasted coppery and thick. Dark shapes moved around him as the darkness slowly crept across his vision.

XxxX

Will awoke completely dry, looking up at a concerned Hannibal Lecter. They were still in the holodeck but the program had been ended.

"What?" Will coughed.

A bit of tension left Hannibal's face. "The safety went off on the holodeck, Miss Lounds received a notification that there was a malfunction and engineers were sent to fix the problem. When it became apparent that someone was inside and wasn't responding, they called for a doctor. Are you alright?"

"Yes. What exactly happened?"

"I have the recording here." Hannibal held out his PADD for will to observe. Will watched himself fishing and scrolled forward to when he took all the trees away. After that he'd stared at the water for a while, turned frantically and got stuck up to his knees in the hole and then the image glitched slightly, making the ice disappear for enough time to trap Will beneath it. Honestly, Will had been ridiculously lucky that the engineers had arrived when they did but that wasn't what Will was concerned with. He was more absorbed in the fact that there was no man with antlers, and no people under the water. Will went pale.

"Will?" Hannibal asked.

Will shook his head, "I'm fine, I'd like to go back to my quarters now." He hated when things like this happened. He felt insane but assured himself that it was just the medication.

"Are you sure? You do not look well."

"I said I'm fine," Will asserted.

Hannibal did not look convinced. "Very well, you are of course free to go."

Will stood quickly and left the doctor in the otherwise empty holodeck.

XxxX

A/N: I feel like Bedelia and Scully could literally be the same person in alternative universes, which is why I just always call her Scully when I talk about her.

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

The repairs to the ships were done within the next few hours, allowing Hannibal and Will to finally go see Abigail Hobbs.

They boarded the first ship to Bajor they could. Will felt slightly uncomfortable because he was avoiding talking about what happened in the holodeck, but Hannibal seemed quite at ease. The trip to Bajor was only around four hours long and Will was as tense as a knot the entire time. Hannibal tried to keep him distracted in his talking, but it had little effect. It was of little help that Hannibal attracted a good deal of attention from the bajorans around them. It was even worse when the ship landed. People kept giving them nervous looks, like they though Hannibal would suddenly lose his mind and start tearing people into pieces.

They had touched down outside one of Bajor's major cities—which Will did not appreciate—and had to board a transport to the hospital where Abigail was being housed. The transport took them through the recovering cities and war ravaged farmland. Bajor had once been a very beautiful place, known for its gorgeous architecture and peaceful citizens, but now it bore the scars of war and famine.

The ground trip was about an hour long and the hospital was basically in the middle of nowhere, but in a relatively nice area. They were admitted quickly, a few nervous glances were cast Hannibal's way. Will didn't understand why trained medical professionals whose specialty was in the mind, would be afraid of Hannibal based on something as simple as race. Maybe they knew something Will didn't.

The half-betazoid looked ready to bolt, his arms were ridged, grasping at the sides of his pants to hold on to something. Hannibal placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him forward slightly. At first his muscles tensed under Hannibal's hand, but then they relaxed after a beat.

They were led down a series of hallways into what appeared to be a visitor center. Abigail sat inside, her hand down and her hands clasped in her lap. She looked up when the door opened, anxiety falling slightly from her face.

"You actually came," she said breathlessly, standing and walking over. She looked as if she wanted to move closer, but she hesitated. Part of her wanted to hug the two of them after so many nights of talking, something she truly did appreciate, but there was something awkward about doing it in person. She no longer had the barrier of a PADD screen between them.

"There was a bit of trouble on the station that delayed us," Hannibal apologized, "I hope you are well."

"Yeah, I'm okay." She looked to the nervous Will. "I think I'd appreciate a rescue though, if you could manage it."

Will summoned a smile, "I'm gather information, soon I'll have enough to bust you out."

"You have no idea how amazing that would be," Abigail laughed.

"How has the investigation been going?" Hannibal asked.

"They've been reviewing the information, it's no mystery what happened," she shrugged helplessly.

"And what did happen?" Will asked.

"I panicked," the bajoran girl said softly. Her mouth was set in a grim line and a light pink gathered around her eyes making the blue of her irises look piercing. "He grabbed me and I didn't know what he was going to do, so I just reacted. They're never going to let me go now."

"I'm sure that the doctors will see your side," Hannibal said soothingly.

Abigail gave him a dubious look. "I'm not so sure. I am the daughter of a murderous cannibal after all."

"Perhaps in time they could be convinced to let you stay on the station with us," Hannibal suggested.

The bajoran girl scoffed, "I nearly killed someone, I don't think they'll be letting me out anytime soon."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," Hannibal said with a secretive little smirk on his face.

"It sounds as if you are plotting something, Hannibal," Will spoke up, turning his gaze upon the good doctor.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," Hannibal smiled back at him for a moment before turning back to Abigail. "Well, there will be time for this later. Abigail, I hear the hospital has some lovely gardens if you would be so kind as to escort us."

"Oh, yeah, follow me." She led them out of the room and down another series of halls. All along the way, there was a nurse that followed them at a distance. None of them liked it. Hannibal found it irritating, Abigail saw it as an ever present reminder of her lack of freedom, and it made Will want to run, then again everything in this place made him want to run. But they did eventually find the gardens, which were quite pretty. There were a few other patients milling about, but for the most part they were on their own.

"This is probably my favorite room in this place," Abigail said, "I feel like they can't see me as well here. There are too many other distractions."

"At least in this place you don't have to worry about the other patients, or worse the doctors, literally reading your mind," Will said, eyeing the room. They might still have cameras and microphones, but they weren't empathic.

"Are they allowed to do that on Betazed?" Abigail asked.

"Sure, betazoid culture calls for openness, hiding things is extremely difficult. That's why some of the very best liars are betazoids," Will grimaced.

"Hm, I hadn't thought of that," Hannibal said, "Remind me not to trust any betazoids happen to I meet."

"Does that include me?" Will asked.

"That depends of whether or not you are hiding things from me," Hannibal replied, "At any rate, I can only imagine how useful it would be to read a patient's mind."

"Can they really read your mind though? Like yours specifically." she asked Will, "Aren't you mentally special or something?"

Will laughed, "They could read my mind if they put a little effort into it, but I'd give some killer headaches if they tried. It's not fun to have so many loud voice and feelings bouncing around in your skull. They should be glad I'm good at shielding. They should be extra glad that I don't project emotion onto other people."

"I'm so glad I'm not a betazoid," Abigail sighed.

"Are you proud then to be a bajoran?" Hannibal asked.

She shrugged, "I guess. I mean, I'm proud that my people were able to push back the military might that is Cardassia with nothing but what we could hastily pull together. No offense," She looked at Hannibal a bit uncertainly.

"None taken." He smiled back.

"But I wasn't a resistance fighter or anything. I grew up on a struggling farm. The fighters all talk like Bajor is all that there is. Bajor for the bajorans and all that. And they don't want any Federation help when we really need it right now."

"I think your standpoint is very logical," Hannibal said, "It takes a deal of wisdom to accept help from a larger power after wanting so long to be self governing."

"I think we'll get there at some point, but we aren't ready yet," Abigail sighed, "I wish that they wouldn't be so xenophobic against the cardassians though," she said slightly awkwardly.

"They have good reason to be wary," Hannibal said, "Bajoran and cardassian culture clashes dramatically."

"But you didn't see what it was like back in the colony," Abigail sighed, "As soon as those cardassians showed up, people were trying to drive them out and they never did anything."

"Acceptance will come with time," Hannibal said, "The wounds are still fresh and the people are not yet ready to forgive."

"Speaking of things that won't be forgiven," Will began changing the subject, "Have you been in anymore contact with Freddie Lounds?"

Abigail looked nervous, "Well, obviously not since the incident, but we were going back and forth, talking about the book."

"Do you still want it made?" Hannibal asked.

"Well how is it going to look if I back out now?" Abigail sighed, "You were right, it was a stupid idea."

"With Freddie Lounds, I'd advise against backing out," Hannibal sighed.

"You can't think of a way to shut her up?" Will asked.

"Outside of murder, no," Hannibal gave Will a pointed look, "Although, I don't think it would surprise anyone if she turned up dead."

"You might even be recognize as a hero for killing her," Will snorted.

"Indeed, but I'd rather not risk it. All she seems to care about is journalism." It could at least be said she was good at what she did. That being making people miserable.

"Well, I'm glad she found her true calling in life," Will rolled his eyes.

"At least she hasn't written anything negative about Abigail."

"I would definitely advise against backing out on her," Will agreed reluctantly, "The fallout would be killer."

They wandered the gardens a while longer, chatting rather aimlessly until they reached the visitor center once again. They stayed for dinner, during which Hannibal looked like he wanted to dump his try of food over the heads of those serving it. By twenty-one hundred hours it was time for them to part. Their time together was unfortunately at its end.

"Will you be coming back?" Abigail asked both of them.

"Perhaps," Hannibal said, "But I think it is more likely that you will be coming to see us."

Abigail's eyes widened slightly. "How is that going to work?"

"Are you going to bribe the hospital?" Will snorted, "Or maybe you could blackmail them. You are a man with many resources."

"I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about, William," Hannibal grinned, "I just have a good feeling about this."

"Well, I hope your feeling is right," Abigail said, "If I stay here much longer I might actually go crazy."

"We won't let that happen, Abigail," Hannibal said, taking both of her hands and giving one to Will, who would have been too awkward to take it on his own. "I promise." Hannibal patted her hand.

"And I swear on my medical ward discharge papers," Will smiled.

They all stood there for a moment, holding hands. A grateful smile had warmed the bajoran girl's face and she held her chin high, determined not to show any weakness in front of these men who promised to be her saviors.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

The journey back to the station felt longer than it had before. Will felt subdued. There was less talking.

"Are you really going to be able to get her onto the station?" Will asked once they were at what he had deemed a safe distance away.

"Do you really have to ask?" Hannibal shot back.

Fair enough, Hannibal did tend to resonate authority. "How?"

"In a way that is probably not strictly legal," he chuckled.

"Careful not to fall into any racial stereotypes, doctor," Will warned, "These are bajorans we are dealing with. They aren't so likely to be coerced by a cardassian."

"All the same, I think I can manage it."

"Well, if you require any incentive, you could bribe the doctors with some incite into the mind of Will Graham," Will suggested.

"You would let a lot of doctors ogle at you for the sake of Abigail Hobbs?"

"I think I would. To get her into the station. Oh, Jack isn't going to like this."

"No, he will not."

XxxX

Three days later, the hospital made its official statement on the incident with Abigail Hobbs. They had determined that the hospital environment was detrimental to Abigail's health and had directly led to this outburst. It was concluded that she required a guardian to give her more personal care, someone preferably with a background in mental health, conveniently, someone like Hannibal Lecter.

Will had received this notification directly from the hospital and laughed as he read the conclusion. He wasn't sure what exactly Hannibal had done but whatever it was, it worked. He had somehow managed to convince a hospital full of bajorans to hand one of their patients, who had recently given a violent outburst, over to an ex-military Cardassian. Hannibal must have been damn good at his job as a member of the Obsidian Order.

It was arranged that Abigail would stay on the station, living in her own quarters, right next door to Doctor Lecter.

Will was glad to be there on in operations when Jack found out. Hannibal was there as well, as he often was.

"She's coming here?" Jack demanded after having just stormed in from his office, glaring straight at Hannibal.

"I assume you mean Abigail Hobbs. In which case, yes, she is. I will be looking after her mental health." Hannibal was as calm as she ever was.

"She's a danger to my station!" Jack shouted.

"The hospital has determined that she is not a threat to herself or others," Hannibal offered.

"She tried to gut someone! I can't have someone like that on a federation station!"

"After he attacked her. The violence was not exactly uncalled for. There is nothing for you to do, Jack, the plans have already been made. And this station has hosted many individuals far more violent than Abigail Hobbs." That was all too true, they did it every time they let a gang full of Klingons get drunk on bloodwine. Even without the wine, the Klingons were probably more dangerous.

Jack cursed, "I'm pretty sure you are supposed to alert the highest ranking officer when you are bringing a potentially dangerous individual onto their station," Jack growled.

"As I said, Abigail is not dangerous, and I think you will find that Starfleet agrees with my position," Hannibal said with an outrageous amount of confidence.

Will gaped at him. Bribing or threatening a bajoran hospital was one thing, doing so to the United Federation of Planets was another.

Jack's eyes flashed, "We'll just have to see about that, won't we," he said before turning and stomping back into his office.

The bridge was dead silent.

"Hannibal Lecter, you are something else," Alana Bloom said shaking her head as she assumed command in place of Jack.

"Thank you, Alana," Hannibal smiled back at her.

XxxX

They day Abigail was due for arrival, Will was on his way down to the docking bay to greet her when his communicator went off. "Crawford to Graham. Will, I need you in operations."

"Jack, I'm–"

"Now." His tone left no room for argument.

"Fine, I'll be right there." Will huffed and waited a moment before tapping his communicator, "Graham to Lecter. Hey, Hannibal, Jack just called me to the bridge."

"That is unfortunate, I hope nothing is wrong."

"I don't know, he just ordered me in. Tell Abigail that I'm sorry I couldn't be there when she landed."

"I will be sure to do that, Will. If you can mange escape later this evening, you are invited to dinner."

"I'll keep that in mind. Graham out."

Will made the quick journey to the bridge and found himself confronted by a frustrated Jack Crawford.

"We have lost one of our station visitors." Jack growled.

"As in, they've gone missing?" Will  
asked.

"Yes, completely vanished."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Be there while we interview people, see if you can feel anyone out. That sort of thing." Oh yes, the feeling sort of thing that Will was so good at.

"Fine."

The interviews were incredibly tedious and nothing was really learned from them. The missing individual had been a human trader of spare parts who often visited the station. He had been due back at his ship earlier that day and had not shown up, prompting the search for him. The computer said that his last known location was in his room and that no one had been in there with him he had simply disappeared.

Will was released from the grasp of Jack around the time that Hannibal usually had dinner, so Will rather impulsively made his way to the doctor's room and rang the doorbell. The door slid open to reveal a grinning Hannibal Lecter, still wearing an apron and adorning oven mitts. The image was strangely out of sorts for him.

"Will, you are just in time," he said happily as he walked back toward the kitchen, having just moved a large portion of the meal to the table. It smelled glorious, of course. Some sort of soup Will predicted. It probably contained some sort of rare meat that he more than likely wouldn't recognize alive, let alone like this. Will wondered if all cardassians were as carnivorous as Hannibal, who seemed to have it out for any sort of animal that was eatable. Will also wondered if he'd ever been hunting. But he voiced neither of these thoughts, instead, he took a seat at the table. There was already a place set for him.

"Hello, Abigail," he said with a smile as Hannibal continued to move things about.

Abigail looked happier than he'd ever seen her, "Hi, Will," she said.

"Will, could you assist me for a moment?" Hannibal called from his kitchen.

Something about being asked to assist Hannibal with food struck Will as significant. He stood and made his way over to be of use. "Yes?"

"Could you bring that to the table?" He asked, pointing to a pitcher on the counter. His hands were currently full of what was probably dessert.

Will picked up the pitcher, "What is it?" Will wondered, looking intently at the red liquid.

"Deka tea," Hannibal said.

"You serve tea in a pitcher?"

"That is how it is usually served."

"If you say so." Will brought the pitcher to the table. "Want some deka tea?" he asked Abigail.

Abigail's smile spread ever wider as she held out her cup, "It's my favorite."

Will was all too happy to pour her a glass full. He was glad Hannibal had let him actively participate in the serving, it made him feel more engaged. There was something about this meal that made Will feel rather content in a way he could not place.

Hannibal brought over the last of the meal and took his seat. "Our main course tonight is ratamba stew. I thought it only fitting to serve bajoran food."

"Somehow you picked all of my favorites," Abigail smiled.

"Well, I may not be a mind reader, but I like to think I know my foods," Hannibal smiled.

The ratamba strew was heavenly and the tuwaly pie that was served afterward was to die for.

Will sat back in his chair feeling oddly like he was floating. It was rare that he felt any such happiness. "I think I'd like to lay down and sleep for the next hundred years or so."

"I know how you feel," Abigail agreed, "I'd like to eat and sleep away all of my problems."

"To eat away all your problems in Hannibal's magic kitchen," Will sighed, "That would be the life."

"I assure you, there is no magic involved in my cooking," Hannibal said.

"You say that," Will made a face, "But I'm not sure I believe you."

"Well, the two of you are always welcome to try eating away your feelings anytime you please."

"Hannibal Lecter, inciter of eating disorders," Will mused, "Not a very smart move for someone whose part time job is to mess with people's heads. Unless it's an attempt to get your patient hooked."

"Or do not eat my meals, it is your choice," the cardassian shrugged.

"I don't know about you, Abigail, but I'd like to stay here and hide away from Jack Crawford."

"Isn't he like your boss though?" Abigail asked.

"That's exactly why I'd like to hide from him."

"Ah, I heard that someone has gone missing on the station," Hannibal said.

"When did you hear that?"

"People on the promenade were talking about it," Abigail said.

Will nodded, "I think Jack sees it as some sort of test of my skills. Honestly, I have no idea where to start. There isn't any evidence to look at."

"There must be something," Abigail frowned.

"I've been over the forensics evidence for many of these occurrences and what little we have ever found has not been of any real value," Hannibal said.

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" Abigail asked.

"More often than we would like," Hannibal admitted.

"Good to know."

"If you're ever kidnapped, Abigail, just think very very loudly and I might hear you," Will said.

"I'd think others would have tried that before unconsciously," Abigail said.

"It's still worth a shot. Better than nothing," Will shrugged. They talked a while longer, but Will left a short time after that. He had to be up early for a trill diplomatic envoy that was arriving in the morning. He felt rather unhappy about walking out of Hannibal's quarters. While he had been there, he'd felt like for a moment everything else could wait. He may have even relaxed a little bit.

As the doors to his quarters opened, Winston ran happily to his owner, wagging his tail. Will knelt down petting the dog for a moment. He imagined having Hannibal and Abigail over to his house for dinner. They'd feel almost like a family. He and Hannibal being the parents, Abigail the daughter, and Winston the family pet. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. If he didn't think on it too hard, it made him happy. If he did think on it, it made him slightly uncomfortable. It was just kind of a weird thing to think about.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Will prepared himself for bed.

That night Will had very vivid dreams. He was in Hannibal's quarters but the man was nowhere to be found. Abigail was sitting at the table, looking at him expectantly. She was waiting for dinner, he somehow knew.

"Just a minute, darling," Will said, walking over the the replicator. He put in the perimeters and waited for the food to materialize, but instead blood started pouring from the machine.

Startled, Will attempted to stop the blood flow with his hands and became soaked with the stuff.

"Are you alright, Will?" Abigail asked, her voice distorted as if she was behind a glass.

"Fine," Will answered, "I just have to pop down to engineering for a moment," he said, convinced he needed to fix this problem. Coated in blood, he walked out of the room and toward a computer console.

"Computer–" he tried, but as soon as he touched the screen a sound started playing back through the microphone. It was a desperate sound. Halfway between pleading and choked sobbing, it echoed throughout the station. It invoked a highly unsettling feeling.

Will looked around in panic, unsure of how to stop the horrible noise. That was when he saw the figure at the end of the hall. It was the same antlered monster that he'd seen in the holodeck. It stared at him for a moment before walked down another hall. Will ran after it, against all logic. As he approached the spot where it had disappear, he realized that it had not walked down another hall, it had walked into a hole in the wall. A hole filled with more bodies than Will wanted to count. They covered the floor in various states Of decomposition. The creature stood there, staring at Will and not moving. Just watching how he would react. Will couldn't breathe.

He woke up gasping.

XxxX

Jack was irritated with him, Will knew. And he probably had reason to be. As soon as he had woken up that morning, Will had marched down and ordered the captain to search every internal inch of the station for any evidence of concealed bodies, all based on a strange dream he'd had. They'd been searching for about three hours now and hadn't turned up a single thing.

Maybe he was just losing his mind, that would make a lot of sense. He was making his way across the promenade, on his way to Jack to tell him to call it off. It was stupid to investigate based on a dream, he'd just wasted everyone's time. Jack was going to scream at him. He was so distracted that he nearly ran down Abigail.

"Will!" she stopped in front of him startled.

"Abigail," Will blinked, "Hi."

"Hi," Abigail nodded in return, "Where are you running off to?"

"I'm about to call off a stupid waste of time," Will grimaced, "Where are you going?"

"Lunch," she said but Will could tell she was lying about something, so he gave her the most suspicious look he could. Unfortunately, she only avoided eye contact and pretended not to notice. "Anyway, I should probably get going. Are you going to have dinner with us again tonight?"

"Believe it or not, Doctor Lecter and I do not always dine together," Will said with a shrug.

"I still think you should come," she smiled, "And I'm sure Doctor Lecter wouldn't mind."

"We'll see," Will said, nodding his farewell and heading off toward Jack's office, dreading every step. Whatever Abigail was up to couldn't be as bad as what he was about to do. When he was nearly at Jack's door he was grabbed by the elbow and spun around to face a rather pale Beverly Katz.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering your communicator?" she demanded, giving him a little shake.

Will glanced down his chest and saw no communicator there. "I must have left it–"

"Oh, it doesn't matter," she huffed, "Come on, you have to see this." She began dragging Will toward the nearest Jeffries tube.

"What exactly do I have to see?" Will asked, crouching behind her.

"I think it would be more dramatic if I let you see it for yourself?" Beverly laughed nervously.

"I think I'd rather live without the drama. What is it?"

"We found a chamber," she replied without turning around, "We had someone knocking against walls because some of the areas behind them are hollow according to the station's design. So, they opened it up and there must be at least thirty skeletons in there, maybe more. I only got a quick peek."

Will felt his stomach drop, "Where is it located according to the station blueprints?"

"Just above Jack's quarters. Right over his head."

Will grimaced. Jack was being mocked, he could only imagine how he must feel now. Soon enough, he would feel it as well, he wasn't looking forward to that.

As they finally made it to the chamber, Will did indeed feel the roll of disgusted emotion flow from Jack. The entrance was small and Will had to duck inside, but the interior was actually fairly large. It was high enough to stand without too much of a stoop and wide enough to house a very wide variety of skeletons. Jack was standing there, seething. He felt completely awful.

"Can you tell anything from this?" Jack asked in a strange voice when he saw Will duck inside.

Will took a deep breath and walked farther into the room. The bones were laid out in a very specific pattern. From far back it was rather obvious that they were set up in a way that they showed a picture of the station from the side. It was rather beautiful, actually. The about of detail that went into it was astounding. Each bone as a place and there it rested. But there were only so many bones needed to complete the station. Those that did not have a place were laid above the picture along with five partial skeletons that went from the pelvis up and appeared to mirror the same species as the five senior officers of the station. At the very end of the room, sitting atop a neatly piled set of bones was a singular skull, lacking its mandible and staring blankly back at Will. Watching him.

"He's mocking you, Jack," Will said, "He doesn't need to do this, it is not compulsive, he just wants to. Obviously, he's very clever, or else he would have been caught by now and he knows that. He kept the evidence here because he knew we wouldn't be able to link this to him. He probably has some medical knowledge, seeing as he was able to reconstruct these partial bodies. Or maybe he just looked it up, but I doubt it. He obviously does something with the meat before bringing the bones here."

"Like what?"

Will shrugged, "Impossible to say at the moment."

"How the hell could he get them in here without anyone noticing?"

"Probably through any of the Jeffries tubes. It's not like there are many people in there at a time."

"I'll make sure there are lots now."

"There's no point, he knows the jig is up. All we can do now is process the evidence we have."

The bones were hauled out bit by bit and sent to the medical bay where Doctor Lecter and some other qualified individuals pieced together the bodies. Will wondered if maybe one of them wasn't the one they were looking for, examining their own crime. There was simply no way to tell. Well, no way to tell for sure. Based on their mental reactions none of them seemed to have done it but there were a few that he could not read.

Other crew members were pulling up all the information on all people who had gone missing on the station. It wasn't difficult, they had a partial database already.

The entire station was alive with nervous energy, everyone wanted to know just what was going on.

Will spent a good deal of time helping to organize the victims and trying to put a pattern to the murders. They all seemed completely random, it was infuriating. He remained there until around fifteen-hundred hours when he was tracked down by Hannibal.

"Will," the doctor said, looking rather weary, "You were not answering your communicator."

Will hadn't bothered to go back to his quarters to collect his communicator. "Sorry, I must have forgotten it this morning."

"I have a request," Hannibal said, ignoring Will's comment.

"Yes?"

"Could you go have dinner with Abigail tonight? I managed to slip away for a bit but–"

"I understand," Will nodded, "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good," Hannibal sighed, "There are leftovers in my refrigerator, take whatever you like. I will send you the security code for my door, you can let yourself in, but don't feel obliged to stay. I'm sure Abigail would love to meet your pet."

Will was rather stunned at the sudden abundance of trust Hannibal was showing him, "Yes." He managed.

"And how are you doing?" Hannibal leaned forward, "I can't imagine this is easy for you?"

"I'm better than I thought I might be," Will said, running a hand through his hair.

"Good to hear."

"I think it's not quite as bad because they're all skeletons and not rotting bodies."

"Yes, I can only imagine the smell such a room would generate."

"Oh, God, I just meant they look less horrible but yeah the smell would be awful."

"Indeed, when I worked at–"

"Med bay to Lecter," chimed the communicator on Hannibal's chest.

"Go ahead."

"We need you down here please, doctor."

"I will be there." The connection clicked off.

"It appears your time is up, Doctor." Will said.

"Unfortunately, it does. Have a pleasant dinner, Will."

"Good luck, Hannibal."

Will made his way toward Abigail's room once Hannibal had gone, and rang the bell. She answered nearly immediately. "Oh, Will." She hadn't been expecting him.

"Hello, Abigail," Will managed, "Um, something's come up. Hannibal won't be able to make it to dinner, so he sent me instead."

"Okay, uh, what's for dinner then?" she hesitantly asked.

"We get go go pick it out of Hannibal's refrigerator."

"Oh, aren't we special," Abigail chuckled.

"Mmhm, shall we?"

"Let's go."

They made the few steps over to Hannibal's room and Will put in the security code.

"You know Doctor Lecter's room password?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He just gave it to me so I could get dinner to you," Will assured her, though he sounded a little too defensive to her.

She hummed in response and walked inside. It was difficult to pick something from the fridge because it all looked so good. In the end though, they both went with the stew from the night before because the other food were a bit too intimidating to try without the master chef there himself to explain what they would be putting in their mouths.

They poured themselves bowls and Will stopped Abigail before she could take a seat at the table. "Uh, we're actually going to my room for dinner. It feels kind of weird eating here without Hannibal," he said awkwardly.

"Oh, okay." Abigail blinked, following Will as he led her from the room and down the hall. It wasn't a very long walk to Will's room.

When the door opened, Winston wagged his tail happily at Will and Abigail, walking straight up to the guest and licking at her kneecaps, as he tended to do for some strange reason.

Abigail looked down at the creature curiously, "What is it?"

"It's a dog, they are very popular pets on Earth."

Abigail reached out a hesitant hand and began to pet Winston. "Why would you get a pet from Earth?"

"I used to live there," Will shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad was human and after I had my meds we didn't have any reason to stay on Betazed."

"I didn't know you were half human."

He shrugged, "People always seem to forget because I'm such a sensitive empath. Here, let me warm that up for you." He took the bowl from her hands and set it to warm up.

"So, where is Hannibal anyway?" Abigail asked as they ate. They sat in Will's little living room, Winston curled up against Abigail's leg.

"He's analyzing bones."

"Bones?"

"There were– Ah, well, the station has a bit of a reputation for disappearances and now we've found out where they disappeared to," Will grimaced.

Abigail's eyes widened, "Do they know who did it?"

"Not yet, but we'll catch whoever it is."

"Is that what you were on your way to this morning?"

"Yes, well, no. I was actually on my way to cancel the search until the chief of operations grabbed me and told me what happened. Which reminds me, what were you up to this morning?"

"I already told you, I was going to lunch," Abigail lied.

"You can't lie to an empath, Abigail, what were you really doing?"

The girl grimaced, "Fine, I was thinking about getting a job on the station."

"What job?" He already knew which job. Any other job and he would have been all too happy for Abigail.

"Waitressing for Freddie Lounds," she said innocently.

"Abigail–"

"I know you don't like her, but it'd probably the best that I could do!"

"Abigail, I could talk with the chief of operations, she could set you up to shadow and engineer or I could–"

"No. I want to do this for myself. I don't want anyone–" she was cut off as her PADD began going off. Hannibal was calling. She huffed and answered the call.

Hannibal appeared in the screen. "Hello, Abigail."

"Hi, Will said you were busy."

"I am, but I have a minute so I wanted to apologize for not being able to come to dinner. I would much rather be there, I assure you."

"That's okay, we're fine on our own," Abigail said.

"Could I speak to Will for a moment?"

"Sure," she turned so that Will was in the frame.

"How's it going?" Will asked.

"So far we have twenty-seven different bodies."

"We've had thirty-six disappearances."

"I don't think we will be uncovering many more bodies, the others must be due to some other cause."

Will heaved a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, we have at least twenty-seven people who were murdered by one person who either lives on or frequently visits the station."

"I meant something else. That's not what you're upset about."

Will frowned, "Abigail wants to get a job waitressing for Freddie Lounds."

"Will!" Abigail exclaimed as if Will had betrayed her sacred trust.

Hannibal did not look particularly happy about this, but he didn't have time to talk about it in detail. "We will speak of this later," Hannibal promised, eyeing something in the distance, "For now I have to go. I have a wonderful rest of your evening."

They said their farewells and the PADD was clicked off. Abigail gave Will a cross look.

"I'm sorry, he was going to find out eventually."

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would be after I got the job," Abigail sighed.

"Best to get it out of the way now." They spent the rest of the evening watching movies until Abigail fell asleep on the couch. Will laid a blanket over her and went off to bed himself.

XxxX

A/N: ugh, skeletons are far more boring than rotting bodies but they are also easier to hide in a space station.

I changed Bajoran diet a little because all they seem to eat is nuts and fruit. And the occasional giant spider. I made a lot up about the food

I've had this story done for like forever but I'm only now getting around the uploading the second half of it. Prepare for me spamming like 6 chapters.  
Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Will was up early, far earlier than Abigail was. He had a conference with Jack and Hannibal to attend. He quickly got dressed and wrote a note to Abigail, telling her to help herself to the replicator if she wanted. She was free to go anytime. He skipped breakfast—not feeling hungry—and walked off down the hall.

When he reached Jack's office, Hannibal was waiting inside, but Jack was not there. The doctor had obviously been up all night working, he had that slightly off look about him.

"How did dinner go?" Hannibal asked as Will took a seat beside him.

"She was upset at me for telling you about her plan, but other than that it went well. She's probably still asleep on my couch. She passed out in the middle of some movie." Will rubbed a tired hand over his face.

Hannibal smiled, "Perhaps we could still steer her away from Miss Lounds."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"We should take her into the holodeck. We could play though one of the programs with her."

"And win over her heart?" Will laughed.

"Perhaps she will be more likely to listen when she is happy with us. And if not, then she is an adult, she can make her own choices regardless of our opinion."

"I just hope she doesn't still want to write that book," Will said, "I just can't see it going over well."

Hannibal sighed, "Will, sometimes all you can do is take a deep breath and watch things play out."

"But she's still just a kid, you can't expect me to do nothing while she messes up her–" Will was cut off as Jack entered the room.

"What do you have for us doctor?" Jack demanded as he walked over to take a seat at his desk. The mood in the room suddenly shifted to something very much more serious, making Will realize how close he'd let Hannibal get to him. Their discussion almost felt domestic.

"Twenty-nine different bodies have been discovered, all complete, from a range of different species. They have been matched to the reports that have listed them as missing, although a few of them were not reported at all."

"Any idea what he did with the soft parts of the body?"

"He stripped it from the skeleton before leaving them in that room, that much I can tell but it is hard to say what he would do with them before that." Hannibal frowned.

"Anything else?"

"It has been confirmed that the five partial skeletons are of a male half human-klingon, two female bajorans, a male cardassian, and a male andorian."

"So it is, each of the senior officers then?"

"Yes, and the skull that was left staring at the entrance was of a male betazoid."

"Betazoid, not half human?"

"I do not believe so, captain."

"Well, I have only been here a short while. Maybe it was just there as a placeholder," Will mused.

Jack absently nodded before thanking Hannibal. "Thank you, doctor. If that is all, you are dismissed. Get some sleep. Will, I want you to go over these people, look for a pattern." He gestured to the list of victims. "I want this settled as soon as possible. Our station has been chosen as a replacement venue for a large cardassian-bajoran-marque conference. We only have fifteen days to prepare."

"Why here?" Will withheld a groan.

"Because the original venue was half ripped to pieces by an anomaly and because we have you. So, I want this settled." And that was that.

So, Will looked for a pattern. He looked and looked and didn't find a single thing. It was hopeless. It was a seemingly random group of people. There were a few more male victims than female, a few more Klingon and Ferengi, none of the victims were any younger than teenagers by the terms of their respective species, but that could all just be coincidence.

After coming to no conclusion, Jack screamed at him a bit before he went off to his duties in operations.

"Are you doing alright?" Alana Bloom asked softly, startling Will slightly. He hadn't spoken to her many times since his arrival, but he still thought she was alright.

"I'm fine," Will shook his head.

"Seeing something like that can't be easy for you."

"It wouldn't be easy for anyone." He had always been uncomfortable when people were sympathizing with him. It started a sort of empathic pity loop, which wasn't the best really.

"It's not as bad as some of the things I saw with the resistance." Katz said darkly from her station.

"Where were you stationed?" Alana asked.

"Anywhere they needed me. I was always on planet fixing up machinery, so I was traded around a lot. The problem was getting through the bodies to the machines, fixing things wasn't half that bad." The bajorans had little in the way of supplies and so had to constantly reuse and repair what they already had, despite the condition it might be in. "Where were you stationed?" she asked Alana

"I ran numbers in the capital. Statistical analysis," she said, "And I also was on a council seeking out allies like the Federation."

Will felt Beverly's scoff, although her face revealed nothing. She thought that Alana was a spoiled little rich girl. Sure she'd run statistics and making choices like that was a hard thing to do, but there was so little contact between cells that hardly anyone would have been able to listen if they wanted to. "Oh," she said instead, "We had someone in our cell who's working with the Federation doing that now."

"I can't say I miss it," Alana smiled.

"I can't say I miss hiding out in caves eating spiders."

"Are you sure?" Zeller asked, "You eat enough Klingon food to make me think you do."

"That's different? Klingon food actually tastes nice, cave spiders don't!"

"Whatever you say, bug breath."

"Oh, very mature."

XxxX

Will had a therapy session with Hannibal that next morning. It was really meant to be half therapy, half data analysis. They were talking about the victimology right out of the gate, although there wasn't much to draw from it. Messages were being sent out and bodies were either being sent out to families, picked up, or disposed of in whatever way was deemed appropriate by the individual's will, if they had one.

"I'm not sure what else to say about this guy other than he's one cold son of a bitch," Will said, "I mean, it's just hard to say what type of murderer he really is without the flesh to tell us the story. I mean, I hate to say it but, without anymore evidence we can't go anywhere with this." It was incredibly frustrating.

"Surely, we can narrow the list of individuals that it could be," Hannibal reasoned.

"Yeah, I've gone through that list and there are still about a hundred people it could be. If I add in some sort of medical background, then about sixty."

"Can't you go through the computer records and check what they were doing at the time?"

"The computer deletes that information after about a month to make room for more data, so I'd only have the evidence from the last person who went missing."

"Still, that's a start."

"But it could still be someone who's not on the list. Someone sneaking into the the station," Will sighed.

"We'll just have to wait for new evidence. Do you think he will strike again, even if we've found his graveyard?"

"Probably, but not in the same way. He'll be glad we found this place, he thinks upsetting Jack is amusing and he's definitely arrogant enough to think we won't catch him."

"Then I will say it again; we only have to wait."

"Fine," Will mumbled, "Fine."

"So, what do you think about taking Abigail to the holodeck tomorrow night?" Hannibal asked, switching gears.

"Has she decided to go through with the waitress job?"

"I believe she will."

"Fine, as one last effort to make her see sense. What program should be play?"

"I believe that is a question we should ask her."

"Should we ask now?"

"I don't see why not, there won't be a better opportunity with both of us being so busy."

Will called her up and she answered after a beat. "Hey, Abigail."

"Hi, are you in Hannibal's room? I can see some pretentious looking art in the background," she said, making Will laugh.

He looked over to see Hannibal frowning at Abigail's comment. "I'm in therapy at the moment. Anyway, we wanted to know if tomorrow night you wanted to play through a holodeck program with us."

"What sort of program?"

"Any sort you want, it's your choice."

"Well, how can I say no to that?" she grinned, "Can we play a fantasy one or an adventure?"

"We can put them both together, if you like. A fantasy adventure sounds like fun."

"Just as long as it isn't a murder mystery," the bajoran girl said.

"Yes, that sounds good. Well, thank you Abigail. Your input will be taken into consideration."

"Glad to help."

Will hung up and turned to Hannibal. "Well, any ideas?"

"I believe so."

"Let's do this."

XxxX

Before going down to the holodeck, Hannibal had suitable attire replicated for them. The clothes replicated those of the medieval period of Earth in the winter. Will was dressed rather like a peasant, Hannibal like a lord, and Abigail like a knight.

"Okay, here's the situation," Will explained to Abigail as they walked, "You are the king's most promising Knight, so you have been sent to investigate the happenings in a nearby village. There have been stories of people going missing out there and rumors are making the kingdom nervous."

"Who are you two then?"

"You'll just have to find out."

"You can't just tell me?"

"No, where's the fun in that?"

"Fine, let's go."

They set off toward the holodecks only to find them locked.

"It appears we will have to go to Freddie Lounds if we want to get in," Hannibal said.

"I'll ask her," Abigail said, "she doesn't seem to like you two."

Will looked unhappy, but she did it anyway.

"I can't believe you want to work for her," Will grumbled.

"She is free to do as she likes, Will." Hannibal said.

She gave Hannibal a sideways look. "I fell like you are going to tell me that you're not angry, you're disappointed."

"I don't know, I'm at least a little angry," Will grumbled as Abigail walked off. Hannibal placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Deep breaths, Will."

Will gave him a dirty look and rolled his eyes. Abigail returned soon enough.

"It's open now," she said.

Will tuned to the door which has opened as he had taken a step closer. "Computer, set program fantasy seven-seven-two."

The scene changed but Abigail was not allowed in. "Okay, we are going to get into position. Wait about five minutes and then come in, okay?"

"Got it."

When Abigail entered the holodeck she was standing in a throne room before a worried looking King.

"Something wrong, my lord?" she asked.

The king signed, "I've been hearing startling rumors from one of our villages to the far east. They had the greatest crop yields this autumn and the winter is harsh, we could use all of the resources available to us."

"Would you like me to investigate, my lord?" Abigail suggested, thinking that was probably what she was supposed to be doing.

"Yes, that would be for the best, I think." The King looked relieved, "Will you be fine on your own? There have been dragon sightings and I'd like to keep all my Knights close."

"I will be fine, my lord." Abigail said, although she did not know what a dragon was.

"Good, you are dismissed, I'll have a servant ready your horse."

Abigail gave a polite bow and followed one the the servants from the room. As they walked Abigail took the opportunity to ask about the dragon. "Computer, what is a dragon?"

"Dragon: A mythological monster originating on earth. Typically, fire-breathing; a symbol of chaos and evil." Came the computer's cool response.

This must have been Will's idea then, it did appear that they were on earth, at least from what she could tell. The people certainly all looked human.

"Your horse, m'lady," the servant said, pulling a large animal after her.

Abigail gave the beast a weary look. She didn't like the idea of riding a creature that she'd never even heard of before. "Computer, take me to the village," she instructed instead. The scene abruptly changed and she was standing at the entrance to a village where people milled about. The time had changed to nearly dusk, presumably to represent the time change of travel Abigail had skipped.

The place looked fairly normal, if a bit rundown. There was a sprawl of houses, surrounded by open field, and it was all covered in a light blanket of snow.

"Looking for a place to keep your horse, m'lady?" came a familiar voice.

"Will," Abigail smiled when she turned to see him standing there in his get up.

"Ah, you must have magic if you already know my face and yet we have never met before," Will grinned.

Abigail giggled, "Yes, well, as it happens I am looking for a place to keep my... Um, horse. Would you know of such a place?"

"As it happens, I own the stables and would be glad to store your horse. For a small price, of course."

"Oh, yes of course. Will this do?" She pulled out a small purse and tossed some coins Will's way. It wasn't like she really needed to worry about money when she could just ask the computer for more.

"Very generous, m'lady," Will said, taking the horse and guiding them toward the stable.

"So, what can you tell me about this village? I've heard that there have been some strange incidents," Abigail enquired.

"Ah, I was hoping the king would send someone to us. We've been having a bit of trouble with–" Will was cut off by a scream from outside. His head snapped up and the two of them ran to see what was the matter.

There, in the center of the village, was Hannibal on the back of a terrifying looking black horse. Will swore under his breath as Hannibal began shouting at the villagers.

"I've come to collect what is mine," he announced, He drew a long sword from its sheath as he hopped off his stead. "Seventy gold pieces and I'll be back in two days, or the sorcerer and you'll be rid of me. Or perhaps I should just start killing one of you every day and taking your money until you give them up."

Not a word was spoken from the villagers as they began digging around for gold. Abigail began to step forward, but Will grabbed her arm and pulled her farther into the shadows.

"If he sees you, he will kill you. He does not want the king to know of his presence here."

"I'm a knight of the king," Abigail protested, "I can't just let him bully innocent people into paying him off."

"Then wait and go after him when you know what you are getting into."

She gave him a long look before deciding that he probably knew what he was talking about, being essentially the writer of this story. "Fine." She said.

"Good, then wait here." Will left her and gave away his gold to the lord. Waiting in the crowd for him shove off.

Hannibal did not look impressed when he'd received all his money, "Very well, I will return tomorrow–" Suddenly, his horse began bucking wildly. The image was rather odd. There seemed to be some sort of shimmering visual effect around the horse. As Hannibal was thrown from the animal, he halted midair, a dull red aura pulsating from his skin as he floated to the ground, still unimpressed.

"You cannot hope to do away with me so easily, coward," the doctor cast a deadly look over the crowd, "I will return and you will regret this choice you've made to remain hidden." And with that, Hannibal hopped up onto his beast and rode off.

"You're the sorcerer," Abigail said as Will returned.

"You can't know that." Will frowned, "You don't have any evidence, it could be anyone."

Abigail raised an eyebrow, "You're the only other actual person here other than me and Hannibal."

"Fine," Will sighed, "but you're no fun."

"So, Hannibal is a sorcerer too?"

"Lord Lecter," Will emphasized,  
"Is not just any sorcerer, he's a dragon lord. He wants to harvest my powers to add to his own so that he might become more like the dragon. You must have noticed his scaly skin."

"That seems weirdly racist." Abigail made a face.

"Hey, this part was his idea, don't blame me."

"Alright, whatever. Go on then, how do we stop him?"

"Well, I am pretty spectacular at magic, so I could distract him while you take him out."

"That doesn't seem like a very valiant thing to do. Although, if there happened to be a bow somewhere in this village, I wouldn't mind shooting at him."

"Wow, okay, I'm sure he'd love to hear that," Will snorted, "Computer, bow."

"Please specify."

"Ugh, earth medieval cross bow." The weapon materialized on the ground in front of him.

"Nice." Abigail whistled as Will picked up the weapon and handed it over to her.

"Don't shoot until you see the whites of his eyes." Will laughed.

"Got it."

"Computer fast forward to the next meeting with the dragon lord."

And they were then standing in town as Hannibal rode in demanding more money or the sorcerer. As he made his demands he was rather alarmed when inanimate objects began launching themselves at his head. They were all coming from the front, so Abigail snuck behind and aimed the crossbow. As Hannibal was hit in the head by a bucket, she let the arrow fly. It did not meet its mark of Hannibal's head but lodged itself deeply into his left side.

He looked down at the wound unhappily. The program would not hurt him with the safety on but he had to pretend he was at least a little damaged. He tugged the arrow free and turned back toward its owner as Abigail tried to restring it. Hannibal threw the arrow and it went straight for her. At the last moment Will was there, trying to stop it but the arrow traveled too fast and he jumped in front of it instead, the arrow piercing his shoulder.

Hannibal looked at him curiously. "Oh, what have we here? A knight of the king and a peasant."

Will pulled the arrow free and threw it to the ground, Hannibal looked mildly impressed. There was something off about the way Will looked in that moment. He seemed to crackle with an energy that could not be placed.

"Ah," Hannibal smiled, "You are the sorcerer I seek."

Will said nothing and arrows began to fly from the sheath of Abigail's arrows. Hannibal knocked them aside and ran his horse toward Will. Instead of using magic, he clubbed the empath over the head with the butt of his sword and caught him as he fell. The crackling energy was gone.

"Well, I'll just be taking this then," Hannibal said happily as he hoisted Will up onto his steed, "Lady knight, you can report to the king that the village has been left alone, I have what I need." And with that he hopped back up onto his horse and rode off.

Abigail huffed unhappily. She had let Will be captured, he was now her damsel in distress and it was her duty to save him.

She began to ask around the village for any sort of information. She knew that one of them must be her quest giver.

"Is there anyway to defeat a dragon lord?" She finally asked the right villager.

"You must use a sword forged with dragons fire," the villager said.

"And where would I find one of those?"

"You must seek out–"

"Computer, give me a sword forged in dragons fire." A sword appeared in her hand. She could practically feel Will's disapproval for cheating the program, but she didn't feel like seeking out any obscure mad priests or whatever she would have had to do. "Where does the dragon lord live?"

"He lives out–"

"Computer, take me to the dragon lord's home." And suddenly she was standing in a cave with Hannibal and Will. Will was lounging back on a chair that seemed oddly out of place in a medieval cave and Hannibal sat in a similar chair with a PADD in his hand.

"Abigail! You weren't supposed to be done so quickly." Will said, sitting up. "You cheated, didn't you!"

"You traitor!" Abigail said, dodging the accusation, "You were with him the whole time, which logically doesn't make sense for the plot of this story, but I shall defeat both of you anyway."

"And how do you suppose you will do that?" Hannibal asked, standing up and placing the PADD into his coat.

"I challenge you to a sword fight." Abigail announced, "Just swords, no magic, like two honorable people."

"Very well," Hannibal smiled, "but I shall not hesitate to destroy you."

"What about me?" Will asked.

Abigail gave him a long look, "You've been bewitched. Once I break his hold on you, you will become good again."

"Fight for my honor," Will nodded his approval.

The bajoran and cardassian stood facing each other, swords at the ready. They charged forward with a clash of metal. The fight lasted longer than Abigail would have thought.

Abigail thought she did quite well in the fight. Hannibal obviously took it easy on her and let her win, given that he used to be in the Cardassian military and was trained for any sort of combat, but she felt she held up well. When the dragon lord was finally defeated with a sword to the throat he fell to his knees.

"You were a worthy foe," he said as he fake died.

Will cheered, "You've saved me, brave knight!" He took her hand and kissed it. "The hero always gets a kiss from the damsel in distress," he grinned. Abigail felt a sudden wave of affection for Will and Hannibal for doing this for her. They were busy people and they'd taken the time to show her a good time. She gave Will a big hug, which seemed to surprise him.

"Come one, dragon lord," she said without letting Will go.

Hannibal rose from the dead and joined in on their hug. And for a moment Abigail could forget everything that had happened and pretend that these two were her parents and they both loved her very much. No more murders, no more cannibalism, just a happy family.

She didn't realize she was crying until she heard Will hushing her as Hannibal petted her hair. She took a moment to gather herself before taking a step back. She cleared her throat, "Thank you, both of you. I really appreciate it."

They both gave her fond looks in return.

"It wasn't a very sophisticated plot though," she laughed, "I mean it only took like an hour and a half to run through the whole thing."

"Oh, come on." Will rolled his eyes, "I think it's pretty good for the time frame we were given. We took about twenty minutes of valuable therapy time to outline the plot while both of us were exhausted and then I had to stay up all night tweaking the coding on an existing program to make this work."

"We can explore more of the world if you like," Hannibal suggested. There was a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

"Where would we go?" Abigail asked.

"Wherever you like. We have a rather interesting means of transport." Hannibal motioned for them to follow him. Chained deeper in the cave was a huge black winged lizard.

"What is that?" Abigail asked, her eyes wide.

"A dragon," Hannibal said beaming.

"And we're going to ride it?"

"Of course. It even has a three seated saddle." Sure enough, there were three separate seats on the saddle attached to the dragon's back.

Hannibal boarded the beast fearlessly, helping Abigail into the front seat and Will into the one behind her. He took the back seat.

The rather well behaved dragon walked to the mouth of the cave and leapt into the air and then they were flying. Wind whipping through their hair. Will have a whoop of joy and Abigail found herself half terrified and half exhilarated. She laughed as they flew among the clouds. Everything felt so far away from up there. They spent the next two hours just exploring the strange world. The program was actually quite large. There was a whole mountain range programmed in as well as a decent sized canyon. It all looked gorgeous from so high up. Abigail was disappointed when their time was up, but was also feeling rather hungry and cold.

They left the holodeck and walked to Hannibal's quarters. Hannibal heated some Earthen lentil soup he'd made in preparation and they ate it sitting in the little living area. They probably looked very strange in their silly costumes, but none of them really minded. The meal was soon enough finished and the bowls were set aside as they watched programs from the ship's computer.

Abigail eventually fell asleep, leaving Hannibal and Will alone in consciousness. They were sitting side by side on the couch, what hung whatever nonsense Abigail had on.

Will have a happy sigh, a smile touching his lips and a warmth in his chest. This was good, whatever this was. He saw Hannibal glance over at him out of the corner of his eye and looked over, catching his gaze. The doctor was also smiling, looking very posh still in his lordly clothing, and his hair still looking wind ruffled from their dragon ride.

Will tilted his head back to rest against the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "What?" he asked, his smiled stretching wider.

"I was just think that despite how crazy everything has been lately, I had a very good day today, Will," Hannibal's eyes sparkled with fondness.

"I did too. Usually I can't stand to be around people but yeah today was good."

"Why would you say that is?"

"Are we going to turn this into a therapy session, doctor?"

"I think not, I was just curious. You are under no obligation to respond."

"I'm not really sure," Will said. He was maintaining eye contact, he felt frozen by Hannibal's gaze. "It just felt good... We felt like a family." Will felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. The sudden tension caused his breath to catch as he watched Hannibal smile.

"It did have a rather domestic feeling, didn't it? I think we should do it again sometime soon."

"Do you?" Will felt a little bit outside his own body. "What sort of wild adventure shall we go on next?"

"I believe I remember a thing or two about a character named James Bond. He was some sort of human spy?"

The tension was broken as Will cloaked back a laugh. "You want to go play spies? Isn't that literally part of your actual job?"

"Yes, but from what I remember, his job was far more glamorous than mine."

"True, I believe James Bond went home to a bachelor pad full of beautiful women, not an unstable empath and a teenage girl with daddy issues."

"Oh, I wouldn't change this part of my life for the world. I would take you and Abigail over a room full of beautiful women any day. I would just prefer that the rest of my day was more action packed and less using dermal regenerators to fix cuts."

"Well, if you're going to be James Bond, then I want to be the villain. You got to be the bad guy last time."

"Very well, but you will never get away with it—whatever you are planning."

"Oh, I guess we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"Indeed, but this sounds more like an adventure for the two of us rather than all three."

"True, I guess we'll just have to save it for when Abigail is off doing something and we have free time. We'll have to think of a different adventure we can let her control."

"Like I said, Will, you would be a very good father," Hannibal said.

"You would too," Will smiled as he turned his head back toward the screen before them, his eye lids feeling heavy.

XxxX

Abigail woke up in apparently the middle of the night. She was balled up in her chair with a blanket that had been moved over her. She looked to the couch and saw that Will and Hannibal were slouched against each other. Hannibal looked the most comfortable. His back was against the corner of the couch and his legs over the edge. Will looked slightly awkward, he was leaning against Hannibal's shoulder but he looked like he was about to slide off the couch. She wondered if he was uncomfortable like that.

Still, if one just looked at them from the shoulders up, the image was rather endearing. She brought out a PADD, wondering if she could use this as a sort of blackmail. Before she could take the picture Hannibal's eyes opened and he gave her a look.

"Abigail," he said softly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, were you already awake?"

"No, I sensed your malicious intent. If I had been awake I would have dealt with this," he gestured to Will's awkward position.

"Um, well you can deal with it now."

"I can, but at the same time I hesitate. Will has sleep problems, you see."

"That seems rather convenient."

"Hush, Abigail, sleep is important."

"Well, he's going to be rather painful when he wakes up, I'd say."

"True, we had best move him. Grab his legs and see if you can rotate them up into the couch."

"You're not going to wake him up?"

"Not if I can avoid it."

She lifted his feet slowly and carefully, bringing them to rest on the couch as Hannibal brought his head to rest in his lap, a pillow under his upper body. Will hardly stirred.

Abigail gave him a look, "I'd say you're taking advantage."

"I would never."

"Then you won't mind if I take pictures."

"Abigail–"

She snapped the picture, it wasn't like he was about to get up and take it from her what with Will in his lap.

Satisfied, she sat back in her chair and went to sleep.

XxxX

Will was shocked awake by a hypo pinching at his skin. He was disoriented, staring up at the face of his sort of psychiatrist as the bloody murder slowly faded from his mind. They must have been Abigail's dreams.

"Good morning, Will," Hannibal smiled.

Will sat up slowly, "Hi," he managed, glancing over at Abigail.

"How did you sleep?"

"Abigail's having nightmares."

"Is that what you were seeing?"

"Yes."

"Shall I ask what the two of you were dreaming of?"

"No, it'd be best to wake her up though." Will said, sitting up and walking over to the sleeping girl, kneeling down to shake her lightly.

Her eyes flashed open and she inhaled a sharp breath. Recognizing Will she relaxed a bit. She was grateful to be out of her own mind.

"Morning," Will said awkwardly.

"Morning," Abigail smiled. She looked over to Hannibal and Will felt a certain smugness creep over her. He opened his mouth to ask what he was missing out on when the door chimed. Hannibal's gaze lingered on his two guests a moment before he went to answer it.

"Yes?" Hannibal asked as the door revealed Jack Crawford.

"Uh, I'm sorry to wake you, doctor," said the voice of the captain. "May I come in?"

Hannibal glanced back to his guests for a moment. "Yes, although, I warn you, we had a bit of a slumber party last night."

Jack looked surprised to see Will and Abigail still dressed up in their dress up clothes.

"Captain," Will greeted awkwardly.

"What did you want, sir?" Hannibal pressed.

Jack blinked. "Well, we just received a transmission from Cardassia Prime. They are requesting a conference later this afternoon. They are bringing only one ship."

The cardassian frowned, "Any indication as to why?"

"No, only that they want you to be there."

"Who sent the transmission?"

"A Legate Chilton."

Hannibal's frown deepened.

"Something wrong?"

"Frederick Chilton is not an individual to whom I hold high regard. I worry what news he might bring."

"Why is that?"

"He is an arrogant man, he is discourteous to his colleagues, and he seeks to further himself at the cost of others."

"That doesn't sound too far off from a typical cardassian," Jack scoffed.

"Most cardassian are more subtle," Hannibal assured, "but he has stumbled into such a high position that he can afford to step on toes."

"I am not looking forward to this." Jack mumbled. "Will, I want you there too."

"Yes, sir."

"I will see you both at thirteen-hundred hours." And he walked out.

"Well, that was a little awkward," Will said.

"Indeed," Hannibal mused absently.

"Do you have any idea what he could want with you?" Abigail asked.

"I am really not sure, but if they are coming personally, I can't expect that it is anything good."

Will sighed, "If only I could read cardassians better."

"But that would take the air of mystery from our friendship, Will," Hannibal teased.

"Yeah, who knows what sort of secrets Hannibal might be hiding," Abigail smirked, that same smugness creeping through again.

"Indeed," Hannibal grinned, "But let's not waste time on what ifs. For now, I think I'll try my hand at the Earth waffle."

XxxX

A/N: Agh, now I want medieval hannigram. I wish holodecks were real.

When I was writing this when I described the lentil soup as "human lentil soup" and instead of saying it was from earth. With any other characters I wouldn't have had to change it.

Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal and Will stood at attention in the conference room as Legate Chilton and a set of Cardassian guards walked in.

Will was on edge. He didn't like the smugness that resonated from Chilton. Even through the usual Cardassian shields Will could feel the self satisfaction.

"Hello, Captain, Doctor Lecter," Chilton said, "And I don't believe I know you," he glanced at Will without much interest.

Will made no more to answer so Jack did for him. "This is Will Graham, our diplomatic consultant."

Recognition was suddenly alight in Chilton's beady eyes. "Ah, yes, Mister Graham, I have heard of you. You are a very particular individual from what I have heard. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Will glared, still refusing to say anything.

Chilton was not phased by Will's cold attitude. "But that is not why I am here."

"Why are you here?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I am here to place Hannibal Lecter under arrest for the numerous murders known to be carried out by the Batal Ripper," Chilton formed the words like he was savoring their taste.

Jack was shocked, gaping at the strange accusation. Hannibal looked positively offended, at least by his standards. To a normal person it would probably be considered a look of mild distaste. Will's expression remained unchanged, he wasn't about to trust anything Chilton said.

"What is your evidence?" Will asked.

"You'll hear that when the times comes," the Legate said dismissively.

"Why can't you give us that information now?" Jack demanded.

"I am merely the messenger, I don't have the evidence to give you." Chilton all but rolled his eyes.

"But why prosecute now?" Jack demanded, "It has been more than six years since those murders took place."

"Recent evidence has arisen and it is now reasonable to press charges," the man shrugged, motioning his guards to move forward.

"You mean, to carry out a sentence," Hannibal corrected, "There are no charges without a conviction in cardassian law."

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Jack stepped in front of the guards, "You can't just take him away without giving us any proof that he's done anything."

"I can and I will," Chilton gave a condescending laugh, "This is a cardassian matter and will be handled by a cardassian court."

"If you're taking him, then I'm sending my officers back with you," Jack insisted.

"Only a spouse or registered cardassian legal representative may attend the trial. You may, of course, watch the recording once the trial has passed. Or if you like, you could watch it live from Cardassia, it will be broadcast across the empire. So, unless you want to start a diplomatic hassle, I suggest that you let us leave to go in peace."

Jack looked ready to punch the smug son of a bitch right in his damn face. "One person, just let me send one person," Jack gritted out.

"No, I'm sorry, it is strictly against the rules," Chilton sighed.

"Let me go," Will spoke up, "You don't have to let me attend the trial. Just be there."

Chilton had a definite interest in this idea, "As what? As I've said twice now, we only allow a spouse to join the investigation." His tone implied that he would be willing to bend the rules for such a specimen as Will Graham.

Will looked at Hannibal for a moment then leveled Chilton with a heavy stare. "Betrothed?" he asked.

"Not good enough for the council," Chilton encouraged.

"Does it have to be a cardassian wedding?" Jack cut in, "What about a Federation wedding?"

"It might seem a little odd that you would be married just before his conviction," Chilton mused.

"I'll put in some requests and have the dates changed on the records," the half-klingon said eagerly.

"That's good enough for me," the Legate grinned. "Do what you need. We leave within the hour."

The necessary paperwork was arranged and hastily filled out as Jack certified the marriage. It all went down very professionally. Quick, emotionless, and to the point. When it was done with, Chilton sat back with a laugh.

"What, no kiss? I must protest! Where's the romance?" He was met by only anger. Not that he particularly cared as he had Hannibal and his new husband dragged from the room.

XxxX

The newlyweds were given quarters together. The officers seemed to find it funny in a mocking sort of way.

"Thank you for this," Hannibal said quietly as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. Their bed. The only piece of furniture in the room. They were in quarters designed for one occupant. A comfortable cell, though Will found the bed cushion rather hard and decidedly uncomfortable as he sat beside the doctor.

"You'd be on your own otherwise," Will shrugged.

"But you are at sufficient risk here," Hannibal insisted, "The Order may try to snatch you away whilst you are on Cardassia."

"Do you think that they set this up?"

"Yes, I think Chilton's ambitions are well suited to the Order's goals."

"And those goals would be?"

"To eliminate me," Hannibal sighed, "I have shown my allegiance to the Federation and I hold valuable information that I could at anytime use against them. I would want to be rid of myself too if I were in their shoes."

"What is going to happen at this trial?" Will asked.

"On Cardassia, there is no concept of innocence until proven guilty. If you are taken to court, you are guilty and you are publicly executed. The trial is just to prove to the people why you are guilty."

"Don't you get a defense attorney or anything? I thought they said you would get a legal representative."

"Yes, but not a good one. At least by Federation terms. I intend to stand for myself as a defender. I am certified after all. I will not go down without a fight, as they say."

Will was relieved to hear that at least. "Why do they let only the spouse attend?"

"It is nice for the audience to see the convict admit their guilt to a loved one and plead for the mercy of the council. The council, of course, is never merciful," Hannibal gave a half smile.

"I hope you won't be doing that. Confessing, I mean."

"I will not. But I don't think that their intent is to execute me by way of public execution."

"Why not?"

"Because it is the Obsidian Order and I may or may not have valuable information on the Federation. They will attempt to torture the secrets from me and then murder me."

Will rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. I hope you have some idea of how to get out of this."

"I might."

"Care to share?"

"I'd rather not. It is highly likely that we are being monitored. It is very much against protocol to put the spouses in the same area after the arrest. I assume our behaviors are being closely watched." Hannibal let his eyes wander the room.

"Oh, great. I suppose we'd best change the subject then."

"Indeed, care to do the honors?"

"Why do the guards find it so funny, you being married to me?" Will asked. All of the cardassians they'd encountered had all but snickered as they walked by.

Hannibal frowned, "On Cardassia family is incredibly important. There is a certain level of pride for being able to produce a large quantity of children and as you also know, a child cannot be naturally conceived naturally by two individuals of the same sex."

"What about adoption?"

"There is no place for orphans in Cardassian culture," Hannibal sighed, "Adopting a child is not viewed the same way actually having a child is."

"So, you're saying that they are all just a bunch of homophobes?"

"It's more that they see themselves as superior to us rather than bearing us any hatred, but that is essentially what I am saying."

"Fantastic. All of Cardassia is going to think they're better than me and I don't even know them yet."

"It is a cruel world, Will."

"I suppose it is. Oh, and back on the topic of orphans; I'm worried about Abigail."

"As am I."

"Who is going to look after her if neither of us get out of here?"

"Jack will keep an eye on her for now, if only because he thinks she's a threat. If we never make it back, then I assume that she would be put back into the hospital."

"Not back into the prescribed adoption?" Will half teased, knowing that most likely they had only allowed the adoption to happen at Hannibal's will.

"As you guessed, I may have blackmailed the hospital a little bit to have that arranged." Hannibal confessed.

Will snorted. "What the hell did you say?"

"Oh, I'd never tell." Hannibal gave a wicked grin.

"Well, I guess any big institution has its deep dark secrets. Anyway, hopefully it won't come to that. She actually seemed happy with us."

"It would be quite the shame if either of us were to die," Hannibal sighed.

"I agree. So then, what are we going to do for the next few hours?"

There was not much in the room, they spent a good deal of time investigating it thoroughly. There really wasn't much to do. Will at one point decided to try tearing open the seam on one of the pillows out of boredom, but a guard came in and smacked him on the head, which made him feel like an idiot but Hannibal seemed to find it amusing.

Eventually, it was time for bed. Hannibal and Will decided to share the bed, back to back, it was just about than large enough for both of them. Will had always had the irrational fear of people messing with him in his sleep, so he stayed awake until he was sure that Hannibal was sleeping. It actually wasn't so bad sleeping next to Hannibal, he was a thought void. There was no pressure from his mind, he was just a physical presence. Still, Will didn't get much sleep.

At one point in the night, he awoke with Hannibal's arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides, but he got the impression that he might have been thrashing around and this had been Hannibal's quiet attempt to make him stay still. Awkwardly, Will attempted to detangle himself, but felt bad when Hannibal stirred and so made no further attempts to do so.

So, Will lay there, tense and rather uncomfortable as Hannibal's slow steady breathing whispered across his neck, making his hair stand on end. Gradually, he became more accustom to the feeling. A small part of Will was grateful for the intrusion of his personal space. The temperature on the ship was hotter than Will would have liked, making him sweat even more than he usually would. Hannibal was cool to the touch. His hands, soft and scaly against Will's left arm.

It reminded Will of a gecko he'd once held in a holodeck program. The creature was so light and cool, it's stomach soft to the touch. Will wondered if Hannibal had a soft underbelly as well. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know. He was feeling miserable and slightly feverish under this heat, to be so close to something cool was a soft agony. He could not find sleep again after that. For what was left of the night he lay there and focused on the sound of Hannibal's breathing.

Maybe an hour into this, Hannibal stirred with a heavy sigh. His movements slowly became more self aware as he shifted and moved his thumb soothingly over Will's arm. The betazoid moved slightly to look at him, despite the darkened room.

"I apologize, Will," Hannibal said softly, shifting away a little, "You were being rather active in your sleep."

"Sorry, I'm feeling a little frantic and just not so great in general."

"You are under stress," Hannibal soothed, as he moved a hand to Will's forehead, taking the temperature there with the press of his hand. "But you are a bit warm."

"Great," Will said, internally screaming as Hannibal removed his hand. He let out an agitated sound. "Is it always this hot on Cardassia?"

"Cardassia is typically around this temperature, more or less. Do you find it especially discomforting?"

"Yeah, are you as cold as I am hot when you're on the station? That must be miserable."

"I am rather accustom to the cold, but I will admit that it is nice to be warm."

"Yeah, well sorry for being a sweaty mess," Will huffed, rubbing a hand over his tired face, "How long do you think it will be before they come for us?"

"I'd imagine that they'll be coming for me in a few hours to begin the interrogations."

"Fuck, what are they going to do?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Hannibal smiled through the darkness, "They at least need me sane for the trial."

"Wouldn't it prove their point if you acted more insane?"

"Yes, but then who knows what I might say. No, the real interrogations come afterward."

Will sighed, letting his eyes fall closed, "It's been a very strange day."

"Indeed, it has. I am selfishly very happy to have you here with me."

Will wasn't exactly sure what to say about that. "There are worse places I could be."

"For example?"

"I could be in one of the interrogation rooms."

"You may yet still end up in one."

"Let's hope not. And besides, this is probably the only way I'd manage to get married."

"Now that's just not true, you are as they say, quite the catch."

Will couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm a big barrel of crazy, is what I am. If we ever get out of this you'll be able to tell stories of your crazy ex-husband."

"Divorce already, Will? We've been married less than a day."

"That's right and I'm going to take half your assets, as I rightly deserve, as the crazy ex-husband."

"I can't imagine you'd have much use for half my assets."

"Right you are, what could I possibly do with a thousand hideous cardassian suits?"

"Mm, yes, somehow I don't image they would suit you. Not without being properly tailored."

"I really don't think I could pull off the low neckline."

"You'd look lovely. The envy of all. I'd be glad to drag you out to social events. Something which I shall most certainly do if we ever get out of this."

"You shouldn't have said that, now I won't be trying so hard to escape."

Hannibal hummed drowsily, a sound which made Will smile. It made Hannibal seem very real. He was so untouchable that sometimes Will forgot that he actually had to function as a living creature.

"Well, savor the last few hours of limited freedom," Hannibal said softly.

Will hummed his agreement as Hannibal slipped back into the arms of sleep.

XxxX

Will was half asleep when they came for Hannibal. When the door slid open Will shot up, nudging the sleeping cardassian, giving him a few seconds to open his eyes before he was grabbed and hauled off the bed.

He didn't put up a fight seeing as there wasn't much of a point. Watching him be pulled away their eyes met for a moment and Will felt the dread pooling in his stomach. Whatever happened next, he would be without a guide.

The rest of the journey Will made was in isolation.

XxxX

Hannibal was rather irritated about this whole affair. Back on the station he had been doing a fine gaining the trust of both Abigail and Will. No one suspected him for the various murders on the station, he had all of his alibis sorted. Being convicted for his past crimes was not part of the plan.

He highly doubted that they had any actual evidence or reason to convict him, this was just a means of Chilton showing off and giving the empire a sense of justice, as well as doing away with a double agent. They just happened to get lucky and charge the actual murderer with the his own crime.

He was even more unhappy about the interrogations he was being put through. It was common practice to use torture as a means to gain additional information before a trial. Chilton would have known that he was an Order member, there was no way that they would learn anything. It was more for Chilton's amusement than anything else. Hannibal made it a point to be as physically cooperative as possible to the point of being patronizing. He lectured his interrogators on how to improve their technique. They did not appreciate the aid.

When the ship docked with the station where the trial would be held, Hannibal was stuffed into a small room where he met with his advisor, the best advisor on Cardassia, in fact. His job was mostly just to convince the defendant to confess to their crimes. Needless to say, he had not won many cases or any actually.

There were only about ten minutes between getting off the ship and the start of the trail.

The prosecutor stood at her stand, slightly above everyone else. Hannibal was on an elevated platform to her right, Will was on a similar platform on the opposite wall. In the stands there were a dozen people who Hannibal assumed were there to be witnesses to Hannibal's crimes. He recognized most of them as people he had once worked with at Batal. One in particular caught his eye. Mason Verger sat back in his seat grinning at Hannibal in all his sleazy glory.

If nothing else it would be an interesting trial.

"Hannibal Lecter," the prosecutor began, "You are here under the charges that you are the Batal Ripper. Do you deny these charges?"

"I do, your honor," Hannibal nodded respectfully.

"Very well," the prosecutor sighed, "We will begin with the evidence."

Mason Verger was the first to take the stand. "Please state your occupation at Batal, Mister Verger," the prosecutor instructed.

"I was an enforcer. I did the night watch, mostly," Mason said.

"And what was it you saw that warrants our attention, Mister Verger?" asked the prosecutor when the witness was ready.

"Well, your honor, I have to start by saying that there was always something a little off about the good doctor," Mason drawled, "I mean, just look at him. The man is being charged with about ten murders and he's as cool as ice. There's something that's a little weird about him. Back at Batal he always used to sit on his own. Thought he was too good for the rest of us. He did whatever he wanted and everyone was afraid to cross him.

"There was one night though, that I did have a run in with Doctor Lecter. I was out looking for one of the prisoners at a rather late hour when I happened to see someone skulking around in the shadows and who was it but this man before you, Hannibal Lecter. He was moving rather quickly and I wouldn't have seen him at all if I hadn't already been looking in his direction. Luckily for me, he didn't see me or I don't know what would have happened. Anyway, I thought I was strange that the doctor was out and about, so I followed him to the office of one of our superior officers who he proceeded to stab through the eye with a stylus and cut open with a scalpel. I didn't stay for very long obviously, I was rather unnerved, but in the morning we found the man's body strung up, his chest open for view and some of his organs missing. It was just awful."

Hannibal was not moved by Mason's story, it was delivered in a tone that ached for attention. Hannibal found this so irritating that he wished that he had killed the man when he'd still had ample opportunity to do so. Mason had been on his list, after all. Unfortunately—or fortunately at the time—Hannibal didn't often have to work with him, so the matter hadn't been pressing.

The next few witnessed proceeded in a similar manner. All lies. Hannibal had been very careful, too careful for anyone to have seen anything, and if anyone had seen, then it wouldn't have been one of these idiots. Behind their witness stand they felt the confidence to look Hannibal in the eye as they lied and condemned him to death. He was being taken down by spineless nobodies. Well, spineless nobodies and an attention starved madman. Despite everything, Hannibal found it difficult to group Mason with the rest of these men. His best guess was that the Order had searched out someone insane enough to actually stand against him, found Mason, and the rest had just been followers. It was as simple as that.

Hannibal did speak every now and then to interject something, or to ask something of the witness, but legally there wasn't much he could do. He was going to be convicted as guilty no matter what. His best hope was that Jack would find a way to interfere.

XxxX

"They aren't listening to Hannibal, the witnesses are lying," Will told Jack over subspace. The court had been dismissed for a brief recess before the lawyer Hannibal had been given began questioning him.

"Are you sure?" Jack demanded.

"Yes," Will nodded, "I can feel it. They're going to charge him and then who knows what will happen." Probably a faked execution and a lot of time being interrogated was what would happen.

Jack scowled, "Will, I need you to tell Hannibal something, it might persuade them to listen."

"What?" It seemed doubtful.

"Just about an hour ago I got a transmission from a nearby bajoran colony. Apparently, there's been a murder that is nearly identical to the Ripper's style. There were two on Cardassia just after Hannibal's arrest was made public knowledge."

Will's eyes narrowed, "How nearly?"

"I would be willing wager a large sum of money on it being the actual Ripper. I can show you the pictures if you like."

"Okay." The transmission cut to a series of photos of Cardassians with their eye removed. They all appeared to be pinned up to walls with whatever sharp objects were available. They had all been disembowled, their organs hanging loosely from their bodies, having been yanked out of place. The message was intended to be that the witnesses were liars and that the real Ripper was still at large. And it did look like the Ripper. Unfortunately, it didn't feel like the Ripper. Will wasn't sure quite what to make of that. It was worrying.

"This may be enough to prove his innocence in a Federation court," Will said as the transmission switched back to Jack. "But I'm not sure if it would be enough here. I'm not sure anything would be enough here."

"You really think they would ignore blatant truths?"

"They have so far. There was one man who accused Hannibal of murdering someone when Hannibal said there was a reliable record of himself being in attendance at a surgery, but no one even bothered to look for the evidence, they just moved right along."

"They can't ignore it if a Federation captain personally delivers the news." Jack growled.

"I'm not so sure, but I'm positive that if you talked with Starfleet they would be very upset if one of their Cardassian double agents was about to be ripped away for them."

"Oh, they already are, which is why I am anticipating a trip to Cardassia Prime."

"Should I tell Hannibal this?"

"Yes, I don't want him to think we've abandoned him."

"Thank you, sir."

"Keep me informed, Will."

The transmission ended. Will had his guards escort him to Hannibal's quarters. Now that the trial was in progress, they were allowed together so that Will might convince his husband to confess. Husband, wasn't that an odd thought.

When he entered the room, Hannibal was talking with his advisor. Hannibal seemed calm while the advisor seemed rather frustrated.

"Will," Hannibal greeted, then turned back to his advisor, "I will talk with you later."

"But Doctor–"

"Later," Hannibal said with more authority.

The advisor let out an offended huff as he hurried himself from the room.

"Now, Will, what can I do with you?" Hannibal smiled, despite the dismal progress of the trial.

"I was just talking with Jack. There have been a series of murders that look very much like the work of the Ripper. Jack is betting the Federation will send him in to prove your innocence."

"Very much like the Ripper's, you say. Have you seen the crimes yourself?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

"I saw some of the pictures, yes."

"And what is your opinion?"

"I see the Ripper, but I don't feel him. But that could just be because I'm not there looking at the crime," the half-betazoid shrugged.

"Somehow I doubt that very much. You are excellent at what you do, Will. Do you think it might be a copy cat? Someone trying to show off to the man he believes to be the Ripper?"

"Or someone who wants to embarrass the Empire." And who wouldn't jump at a chance like that?

"Did you tell this to Jack?"

"No, I didn't."

"Why not? For all you know I could really be the Ripper and those witnessed could be telling the truth

"I know all the witnesses are lying," Will frowned, "A few of them don't have very good mental shielding and I can see straight into them, some of the others I can just feel the lies."

Hannibal smiled, "It is a wonderful gift you have, Will. I am glad to have your confidence."

"If you say so." Will shrugged. "How much longer will this trial go on?"

"I'd imagine not long. As you might have noticed, cardassians deliver swift justice."

"Let's hope not too swift or we might be swept off our feel."

XxxX

Jack's movement to prove Hannibal's innocence, as put forward by Hannibal, was immediately shot down by the court. Will imagined that probably meant he was on his way seeing as the trial was winding down.

Whatever the case, it was time for Hannibal to be questioned before the court.

"Doctor Lecter," began Hannibal's advisor, "Would you say that you enjoyed your time at the Batal labor camp?"

"No, I cannot say that I did," Hannibal replied.

"Then why not request a different posting? You were at one time a notable individual, I'm sure there were other places that you could have gone."

"With all due respect, I was a soldier and it was not my place to question my orders, whatever my feelings on the matter might have been."

"Why do you think a man like yourself was placed in Batal?"

"Batal was known for bad treatment of its captives, my hope is that I was sent in as a voice of reason." Actually, the Order had sent him in essentially under cover so that he could keep an eye on a high ranking Cardassian officer who had seen too much and turned to the Federation for help. But Hannibal couldn't exactly say that without risk of termination, something he was still hoping to avoid.

"And do you think you were successful?"

"In some cases, yes. In others, no. It was not a pleasant experience either way."

The advisor nodded, "You lost your parents at a very young age, isn't that right doctor?"

"It is, they were killed by military deserters. That is part of the reason that I put so much effort into my military work."

"And which orphanage were you sent to? Your records appear to be blank until you join the military." There was an accusation in his words.

"It was the only orphanage in my Provence, not hard to locate, though I believe a few years ago that it was shut down."

"And did your sister attend this orphanage with you? Her records also seem to be missing after the death of your parents."

"No, my sister was killed along with my parents."

"So, the deserters killer your parents and sister but left you alive."

"It was a harsh winter, my parents were killed when they tried to protect us, my sister died because she was sick and weak from lack of food. I managed to escape on my own after her death. That is when I was sent to the orphanage."

The advisor turned to the prosecutor, "As you can see, your honor, this man was deprived of a proper upbringing. Such trauma at such a young age can often bring trouble into adulthood. It is not hard to imagine why he would have done these things after such a violent childhood. The anger simply never left him."

When Will looked at Hannibal, he seemed altogether unimpressed. He had probably anticipated this.

"Is that the truth, Doctor Lecter? Are you willing to confess now?" asked the prosecutor.

"No, I maintain my innocence."

The advisor let out an irritated huff, her shoulders slumped. There was another recess before the trial really wrapped up.

Will wanted to go in an speak with Hannibal was barred from doing so. Soon enough, they were back in the court room, ready to lay down a verdict.

Just as the prosecutor was opening her mouth, The proceedings were interrupted as Jack Crawford stormed into the court room talking of all his evidence.

"Captain Crawford," the prosecutor all but shouted, "I will not allow this to continue. Your federation is trying to advocate for the release of a serial murderer and I will not stand for this. I herby sentence Doctor Hannibal Lecter to death. We will hold his excision as soon as possible to prevent any further interference. Tomorrow evening." And the trail was ended. Hannibal had been sentenced to death.

Will gaped at the prosecutor, his eyes quickly flashing to Hannibal. The doctor looked just as calm as ever. Jack felt ready to boil over, it was a wonder that he didn't just dart shooting people where he stood.

Hannibal and Will weren't allowed to see each other in the coming hours. Their final interaction would be just before the execution for all of Cardassia to see. It was good for the audience that way, it built tension.

Jack was furious. He was being held in quarters elsewhere on the station, so that he could not interfere. All they could do was wait.

At the scheduled time, Will was taken into a small room with a gallows waiting against the back wall and where Hannibal sat waiting. "Say your goodbyes," said the gruff Cardassian who brought him in.

Will looked at Hannibal, really looked. He did not have the demeanor of a man marked by death. Will expected that was because he wasn't anticipating death. He was anticipating a faked death and a good deal of interrogation from the Obsidian Order. Will knew he should probably be expecting something similar in nature. He wondered if they would take in Jack as well. Probably not, that would spark more controversy than necessary, there was already enough of that.

Hannibal was giving him a schooled look. To Will it looked like he was pretending to display sorrow. It was a sign that Will should play along. And so he did.

"So, this is it then," Will breathed.

"It would appear so," Hannibal stepped forward. It probably would be the last time they saw each other if things went as Will expected them to. Hannibal would probably be eventually killed and Will would be worked to death. Unless they were rescued, which Will was counting on.

Hannibal took both of Will's hands, lacing their fingers together. It felt strange, very strange. And even more strangely, holding Hannibal's hands wasn't the uncomfortable part of the situation. The uncomfortable part was that he knew that essentially all of the Cardassian Empire was watching. That was a lot of pressure.

"This will not be our final meeting, William, I promise you that." Hannibal smiled, raising Will's clasped left hand and kissing its back gently. Something about the action brought a smile to Will's face, despite the situation. It was the same feeling he had back in the holodeck when Abigail had dragged them both into a hug. He felt strangely content.

"Alright, that's enough," the guard said, dragging them apart. The scene was probably a little too sweet, not the teary departure that they had been hoping for. Will saw the flicker of irritation in Hannibal's eyes, but he was quickly pushed toward the gallows.

This was the most way executions went on Cardassia. Guns made things seem far too impersonal.

Will really didn't want to see this. Whether or not Hannibal actually was killed, it would look like he had died and Will had enough nightmares without that image in his head.

As the noose was placed around Hannibal's neck Will felt the panic rise in his throat. He forced himself to continue watching. He didn't want all of Cardassia to see his distress. Hannibal was staring straight back at him, an odd expression on his face.

The closest emotion that Will could pin to that expression was darkness. It wasn't obvious by the standards of an outsider, but Will was looking him dead in the eyes and his expression, like his words, held a promise. He just wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Hannibal Lecter, this is your last chance to confess your guilt and leave your body as a free man," said the executioner.

Hannibal's eyes remained glued to Will. "I am innocent," he said.

Will inhaled sharply as Doctor Lecter was dropped, jerking slightly as the rope went tight. He wasn't dead, Will didn't feel this life drain away, but he stared open mouthed all the same. Not because of the scene, which was just as horrible as he had imagined. It was rather because of the last statement Hannibal had spoken before being hanged.

It was a lie.

XxxX

A/N: I actually really like Chilton but that's only because he's one of my favorite lawyers on Law and Order.

And I actually forgot that the Cardassians only allow legal people and the spouse to attend trials when I planned this XD oh well, worked out well anyway.

Have you ever felt a leopard gecko belly? They're so soft and squishy. I saw somewhere that cardassians have liked a second rib cage so they aren't so squish :( I don't care though, I'm the author and I will give hanni a squish belly.

Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Numb, Will had to be dragged from the room, which probably looked quite good for the cameras. He could only image what his expression must be. He felt rather sick. His heart hammering in his chest. He almost didn't notice that he wasn't being taken back to his quarters. He was instead boarded onto a ship and stuffed into a little room. He did not resist. There wasn't much he could do. He only protested when they took his medication away. They took it anyway, dooming him to time with too much sensation.

Will laid back listlessly on the bed. He was going to be used by the Cardassians and Hannibal was a liar. Hannibal was a liar. Will's mind resisted even thinking about it. But he forced himself to focus while his mind was still his own.

Hannibal was the Batal Ripper. He had said he was innocent of the Ripper's crimes and that was false. It brought a hysterical laugh to his lips. It actually made a lot of sense if he put that into context.

If Hannibal had murdered all of those people at Batal, then in all likelihood he had also murdered all those people on the station as well. That made his body count around forty-five. That was a lot of people to murder under closely monitored circumstances. So, Hannibal was a merderous, narcissistic psychopath. Unfortunately, he was the only person with which Will apparently had the capability to feel content.

And how was he supposed to feel about that?

Then there was also the transmission Garret Jacob Hobbs had received. He and Hannibal had been separated at that time. And he had suspected the Ripper of being a cannibal. Hannibal had a particular taste for meat and those skeletons had been completely stripped. If he had taken the meat he wanted and placed the rest in the matter recycler... Will felt his stomach flop and rushed toward the bathroom.

XxxX

Hannibal came to with a very sore neck. They hadn't bothered to heal him after faking his death. Chilton sat at his bedside, waiting patiently.

"Ah, Doctor, you are awake. Wonderful."

"Why exactly am I here?" Hannibal glanced around, still trying to shake his sleep.

"You refused our invitation by turning our messenger over to Section 31. Your loyalties have come into question, what did you expect?" Chilton rolled his eyes.

"Well, I couldn't exactly accept his invitation without being suspicious, could I?" Hannibal pointed out.

"You didn't have to do what you did."

"True," Hannibal nodded, "but I did not want to leave the station, although not because my loyalties have shifted."

"You have an interest in Will Graham."

"As do you."

"He could be very useful."

"Indeed, very useful."

"But I need to know that your interest in him will not cloud you judgment."

Hannibal attempted a scoff, "I assure you, it will not."

"Could you interrogate him?"

"To what end?"

"I'm sure he's heard all sorts of things with his particular talent. I want whatever he has."

"Very well. I assume you will want me interrogated as well, which I assure you is unnecessary because I will tell you everything I know."

"Unfortunately, I cannot take your word on that. You will interrogate Will Graham and then we will deal with you."

"How long has it been since he's not taken his medication?" He assumed that by now they had taken it away to see what he might do.

"Only a few hours, but we can nullify the effects as soon as needed."

"Let me do it."

"Very well."

"Might I have this healed?" Hannibal gestured to his damaged throat.

"No. He seemed pretty upset by your execution, I think it would be beneficial for him to see the damage. Might evoke an emotional response."

"Very well, shall I go now?"

"I'll have my guards escort you."

Hannibal was curious to see how Will would react to him, given so little time to process everything that had happened. Interrogations were not recorded because the Order officially did not exist, but there would likely be others listening closely to what was going on. It would not be great if Will accused him of being the Ripper, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Hannibal was gifted a hypospray and led to Will's quarters. He walked through the door casually.

Will was laying on his side, curled up away from the door. Hannibal approached the bed.

"I told you it would not be the last time we saw one another," he said.

"We can't see each other if I don't look at you," Will said.

Hannibal sighed, "It would be best for you to cooperate, Will."

"Are you going to torture me?"

"My loyalty is in question, Will, it's not as if I want to."

"I have no way of knowing if that's true. You are shielding yourself more heavily than usual. You could just be trying to get into my head."

"I could be, but I am not."

"If you really weren't then you wouldn't say that you were."

"I can say whatever I like, we aren't being recorded."

"I find that hard to believe."

"No evidence."

"I still don't want to look at you," Will spat.

"But we had such a touching departure." Hannibal smiled.

"You spoiled it with the truth."

"And I apologize for that, Will, but I thought this was the perfect opportunity to do so."

"So that you would have a captive audience?"

"Perhaps. All I wish is that you listen to what I have to say."

"So that you can manipulate me into sympathizing with you."

"I simply think we could work well together. I think you can understand me, and I think I can understand you."

"I can understand anyone."

"But not everyone can understand you. You should be more relaxed with yourself, Will. You have the capacity to be happy if you let it happen and I have seen it happen."

"Aren't you supposed to be torturing me right about now?"

Hannibal sighed, "Very well, but know that I would really rather not be doing this." He stuck Will with the hypospray. Will went rigid with shock, turning to look at Hannibal.

The emotions were quickly bubbling to the surface. It wasn't as bad as it could be. A majority of the ship's occupants were cardassians with very well shielded minds. Unfortunately, the other occupants were in various pained states through various methods of intense pressure interrogation.

Will tried not to feel too betrayed but it was rather difficult.

"Will," Hannibal's voice was far away, "I need you to talk."

And he did talk. He talking about all of the things the other captives were hiding. There wasn't any point in trying to hide it. It wasn't like he really cared he didn't really even know if it was valuable information. He just blathered on and on.

Hannibal was there all the while Will babbled. He absorbed the information, his mind turning quietly. When will had covered all of that, he moved on to what he could read from the other Cardassians. It was exhausting and painful. Will paused for a moment, his mind feeling liquid.

"How are you feeling Will?"

"Horrible."

"I am sorry for that."

Will felt him move closer, sitting at Will's side, beside his chest. Will let his eyes open to look at him. He'd forgotten that he'd promised himself he wouldn't do that. It was too much effort to try for anger now.

Hannibal set one hand on the center of his chest. Will tried to form a response but was cut off when Hannibal's mind opened up for him.

Will had never had a proper look at a Cardassian mind, not like this, they were of course difficult to read. It was compartmentalized rather like a Vulcans' mind, but the emotions were not separated, they were just largely missing. The intelligence was also vast. Hannibal was very very clever and he seemed to know all the answers to questions that had yet to be asked.

Will knew that he was staring, he could see it through Hannibal's eyes. There was genuine warmth when he looked at him but it was a hot, sticky, possessive sort of warmth. A frightening sort of warmth, sweet like drowning in maple syrup.

"I want you to understand," the Cardassian said evenly, the words echoing through Will's mind. It seemed as if all there was was Hannibal. Will wondered if this was what a Vulcan mind meld felt like. Probably not, a mind meld went both ways. This was just Hannibal overwhelming him.

Will took in a sharp breath and saw.

It was cold and he was small and his sister was clinging to him. His parents were dead, their bodies were buried in the snow, but maybe that was for the best. Misha was sick, that was not good. If they didn't get help then she would die. They didn't get help and she died before the illness could take her, murdered for food and eaten. Hannibal had eaten her too, he was so hungry and he hadn't known. Or maybe he'd just told himself he hadn't known. Pain, so much pain. Thinking about it now still brought anger but it was controlled. Will couldn't breath.

Another memory. Full of children. Cruel little creatures. No one wanted them, no one wanted him either. They wanted a reaction, Hannibal showed them physical reaction rather than verbal. They were afraid of him, as they should have been. One particularly cruel boy went missing and they didn't find him until the spring after Hannibal had run, when the ground had thawed and the snow had uncovered him.

His aunt and uncle were supportive. His aunt mostly. He learned many things staying with them, but he only stayed for a year before joining the military as most boys his age did.

He excelled there. All superior officers looked to him as a proper soldier. He advanced quickly through the ranks. Then he became an Order member and was wonderful at that as well. He did ever so much enjoy torturing criminals.

On a shore leave he'd gone back to his childhood home and killed the men who had killed his sister. It didn't make him feel better about the event but now they had been punished.

He killed other people too. He enjoyed it and was really very good at it. Obviously, he had to have some criteria, so he killed those he found rude. He found many individuals rude at Batal, it had been his least favorite assignment. So, in effect he left the Order to become a double agent on a federation station where he'd met the most amazing individual named William Graham. And suddenly he realized how empty his life before that had been.

Will was gasping for air, all his wires were crossed. He felt too much. He clutched the hand Hannibal had on his chest like a lifeline. Hannibal had only let Will see the top layer, there was so, so much more. He wanted to see all of it. Everything there was to Hannibal, Will wanted to witness it. Hannibal lead a very lonely existence and at that moment, Will wanted to fill up all his empty space. It was obvious that Hannibal was infatuated with him, dangerously so. Hannibal also had a plan to get them off this ship. He just had to wait for the opportunity to arise. Hannibal was exceedingly good at improvising after all.

Hannibal allowed Will to clutch his hand as he stroked a thumb over his cheek.

"Will, I'm sorry but I'll have to be going now," Hannibal said, knowing that Chilton would want results as soon as possible. Hannibal would only feed him the secrets he deemed fit but still.

Will tensed, but he released Hannibal's hand in favor of clutching his own head.

"They will probably want me to hurt you when I come back. They wonder if I'm not soft on you."

"You are," Will whispered, wanting to draw Hannibal in closer. Part of his brain was telling him that this really wasn't what he wanted, it was just Hannibal manipulating him, but he wasn't sure if that he was trying to convince himself of this or it was a legitimate thing that was happening.

Hannibal hummed softly and stepped back. "I must go, my dear. I apologize in advance for my return."

Hannibal relayed all important information to Chilton in as disinterested a tone as he could managed.

"He was shockingly cooperative," Hannibal said.

"He didn't give us anything on the federation though. I think you will be having to dial up the intensity of your talks a bit."

"Agreed, but I was wondering if I might have some equipment with which to do that."

Chilton raised an eyebrow, "And what would you like?"

"A scalpel and a dermal regenerator."

"You're going to flay him?" Chilton let out a dry laugh.

"I think it would be most encouraging, don't you?"

"Very well." He motioned for one of his guards to get him the supplies and Hannibal soon had them in hand.

He quickly made his way back to Will's room, props in hand. Will was curled up on his side toward the door this time, clutching his head. He opened his hazy eyes when Hannibal walked in. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but words failed him.

Hannibal began to disassemble the dermal regenerator. It was not difficult to do if you knew how they worked.

"What are you doing?" Will managed.

"I am going to overload the computer system."

"With only a dermal regenerator?"

"Yes."

"Oh god, explain it to me later. I can't focus on anything right now."

Hannibal worked quickly to transform his device. He was going to overcharge the regenerator with energy and plug it into the computer causing an overload. It would only take down part of the computer system and probably explode, but it would get them out of the room and Hannibal knew from design they the escape pods were just down a few halls.

The plan went off without a hitch. Well, the regenerator did explode, but Hannibal had taken care to place both him and Will behind the bed, so they were both undamaged.

Will could not walk, so Hannibal scooped him up and began to run down the hall, scalpel clutched firmly in his hand.

They were quickly pursued but they managed to make it to the escape pods. Hannibal overrode the safety locks on the release for the pods as he used Will for a shield from any phaser fire. Fortunately they were only using the stun setting but Will was out like a light.

Locks overruled, Hannibal threw the two of them into the pod and pressed the release.

He did not wait for the pod to speed up, he immediately jumped to warp. The pods were meant to move quickly from the ship in cases of invasion, they were meant to be untraceable. The two of them were on course back to the station.

At such a distance from any other life forms, Will was coming back into his own mind and he was panicking. He was stuck in a tiny escape pod with the Batal Ripper. A man who wanted nothing short of everything Will had to offer. As soon as they met back up with Jack, Will would have to turn him in. He would have to. But there was no way that Hannibal would allow that.

"So, what now?" Will asked, his tongue feeling thick and slow in his mouth as Hannibal set the coordinates on the pod.

"We send out two transmissions. One to the station and one directly to Jack. They will be here within the next few days to rescue us."

"What do you mean, the next few days? We're probably about a day at most from Jack and he'll probably double the recommended speed so he can start up a fight with the cardassians for what they did."

"They will have to locate us first. I've sent out a distress call now, but we will be continuing on our way a bit."

Will's heart seemed to stutter. "You're going to force us into spending more time together."

"Yes, I think you need time to accept what has happened, Will." Hannibal said, "I want us to function together and as it stands now, you feel compelled to flee from me."

"Well, geez, I wonder why." Will spat, "I could try to stop you. Stab you or smash you over your head or something."

"True, but I don't think you will."

Will let out a long breath. "You're right, I don't want to."

Hannibal let his mind open a bit allowing warmed to flow over Will's consciousness.

"Positive reinforcement?" Will scoffed.

"I just want you to know how you make me feel, Will," Hannibal smiled allowed more affection to pour over him.

"And how do you feel, doctor?"

"Irrational," the word was spoken matter-o-factly, "This entire situation is irrational and yet I cannot bring myself to pull away. It's honestly rather inconvenient."

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help but feel I have the short end of the stick here. I obviously have the better moral compass and I've just discovered that a cannibalistic murderer is infatuated with me."

"I'm not the only cannibal here, Will."

Will swallowed, "I was afraid you might say that. How did you manage to get away with all those murders on the station?"

"Well, I would tell you but I'd have to kill you."

"You're hilarious."

"Mm, when we make it back to the station it will be good to have someone else who understands my secret cannibalism references. They aren't as fun when no one else appreciates them."

"Well, I certainly can't wait for that," Will rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do about that copy cat?"

"Ah, well, it is not as if I can hunt him down through cardassian space, I will have to have faith that he will attempt to seek me out."

"The Federation will probably give him the credit even if you did end up killing him."

"Then perhaps the Ripper would have to make a comeback."

Will snorted, "Despite the obvious danger of that, somehow I imaged you'd still get away with it."

"But of course," Hannibal smiled.

Will opened his mouth to say something more when the ship gave a horrible lurch and the red alert began sounding.

"What the hell happened?" Will asked.

"We hit a projectile," Hannibal said easily.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Yes, we will crash land on a nearby M class planet and await our rescue."

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"I may or may not be aware."

The ship had a rather graceful fall to the surface. It was not destroyed, but there was no way that it was going to be able to reach escape velocity and leave the planet as it was. They were stuck.

At least the planet did not seem entirely unpleasant. They had landed in a sort of valley surrounded by tall billowy trees, it was really quite beautiful. Will had to admit that he was a bit too annoyed to admire it very much. It was just hard not to be upset at the moment.

As soon as they touched down, Will went to see what the damage to the ship was. It wasn't too bad, but bad enough not to fly, and the transmitter had been completely destroyed. Will wondered if that was on purpose. Probably. It seemed a bit too convenient not to be.

Hannibal did not attempt to approach him. Will worked on the ship until he was exhausted and starving. The sun hadn't even reach up halfway through the sky. The planet probably had a long day night cycle.

"Will, you must eat something," Hannibal finally said, appearing at Will's shoulder and startling him.

"I really don't want to eat anything you're offering me right now," Will glared.

"Will, don't be difficult. Food is food and this is only a portion of cardassian rations. Not the most pleasant of dishes, but food none the less."

"I'm not eating anything coming from you," Will spat, pushing away the food.

A dark look passed over Hannibal's face. "I will only ask one more time. Will you please eat, William?"

Will did not falter, "I will never eat another thing you offer me as long as we both live."

And Hannibal let down the shields to his mind. He was thinking of all the dishes he'd provided for Will. Of the people they were made from. How each of them died. Their murders played out slowly for Will, sweet and savory and the sensation of the meal was entirely satisfying. Hannibal's memory was painfully detailed and completely overwhelming. In the physical world, Will let out a shuttering breath as something touched his lips. He knew it was the food and he opened his mouth to accept it.

Will swayed slightly, so Hannibal pushed him into a seat and continued to feed him. Will glare as best he could. When the food was gone, Hannibal chose to run his fingers through Will's soft hair. Things were proceeding wonderfully, Hannibal thought as he lulled Will to sleep with violent, murder filled dreams.

XxxX

Altogether, they spent the equivalent of four standard days on the planet before their rescue. Only one and a half days passed for the planet.

By the end Will felt entirely ensnared and he wasn't sure if that was good thing or a bad thing. His rational mind told him it was horrible, but the emotional part felt at ease. In those days, Hannibal had replayed for him every murder he'd ever committed while brushing cool fingers over Will's aching head. He chased away all of Will's hallucinations with his own brand of darkness. He spoke in low tones about things he'd never let pass his lips before and leant painful pictures with his mind to illustrate. It became increasingly difficult to stay angry with him when he was so gentle, as he put his full trust in Will.

He spoke of his little sister, of his time at the orphanage, of his time in the military, in the Order, in the Federation, of the time he'd first laid eyes on Will. And as he did this he let calming affection wash over the half-betazoid. Most of the time when he started talking like this, Will ended up gravitating toward him until Hannibal initiated some sort of physical contact into which he would melt.

It tore him apart how peaceful he felt with Hannibal, he'd never felt better than when Hannibal was whispering secrets into his ear. It was very difficult to remember that nearly all of what Hannibal spoke of was horrendously illegal and monstrously taboo. Still, Will couldn't help but feel he was being quickly desensitized. He desperately wanted to be selfish and keep Hannibal close, despite the obvious issues with that.

"So, Will, what will it be?" Hannibal asked when they both knew help was imminent.

"I think we should wait to see how it goes," Will said as they watched the blip in the sky that was their rescue ship. "I'll do the selfish thing for once in my life and let you make me feel good. At least for a little while."

Hannibal's gratitude washed over him and Will felt compelled to do something silly like holding his hand, but pushed the feeling aside.

"Well, if you grow tired of me, I think I'd like a heads up before you send the authorities after me."

Will hummed his agreement as their rescue close in.

XxxX

The trip back to the station was filled by a long and very thorough interrogation by means of Jack. Hannibal relayed all the information Will had spilled while in his mentally strenuous state. Will had reverted to a similar state on this trip as well, huddled up as far from everyone as he could get. The ship was not stocked with his medication.

When they were finally dismissed, Hannibal had to half carry him to his quarters. Will managed to unlock the door and Hannibal brought them inside. Winston ran forward, wiggling happily at the return of his owner. Someone must have been in to keep a watch on him while they were gone.

Instead of immediately going to use Will's medication, Hannibal retrieved a hypospray and took a seat on the couch. Winston jumped up beside him. The cardassian let Will's head rest in his lap as he brushed all other minds away in favor of his own. From the content sigh he received, it was apparent Will was grateful.

XxxX

Will floated in and out of sleep. When he fully woke up, he was back in his bed and his mind was his own. Hannibal must have given him the injection at some point. He looked around and found nothing out of place. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Winston ran into the room and jumped up onto the bed.

Letting out a shaky laugh, he proceeded to hug his dog. Moments later Hannibal passed through the door with a plate in hand.

"I assume you've been using my kitchen," Will observed the plate of what appeared to be sausage and egg. People sausage, Will guessed.

"I have. I made you a good breakfast."

"I can't help but feel this is a test," Will sighed.

"Oh, it is," Hannibal smiled.

"Ah, well, you'd best hand it over then."

"With pleasure." The dish was placed in Will's waiting hands.

Hannibal watched fixedly as Will forked a sausage and brought it to his mouth. He looked Hannibal directly in the eyes as he took that first bite. He chewed casually and swallowed. Hannibal's face had gone blank, he made some move toward Will.

"Not now, Hannibal, I'm eating," Will said taking another bite. Hannibal watched him eat all of his breakfast with the utmost intensity.

As soon as Will had swallowed his last bite Hannibal was in his face. He sat on the edge of the bed pressing their foreheads together. Which was a little weird with all the ridges on Hannibal's forehead but his hands were smooth against the sides of his face. "Good?" He asked.

Will smiled back, "Very good."

Hannibal gave a content sigh, lips curved ever so slightly upward. They remained like that for a moment longer before Will pulled back slightly, "I don't think this is what Jack had in mind when he made you may casual psychiatrist."

"No, I think not."

"I don't think I ever had this in mind for myself either."

"Well, it would be a strangely specific fantasy."

"I suppose it would be."

"Well, now that that's settled, would you like to go visit Abigail? She is rather anxious to see you. To see both of us actually."

"I feel like we skipped around a lot in establishing this relationship. You were kind of my doctor, we were friends, we had a daughter, then we got married, then you told me you were a narcissistic sociopath, and now we are treading into the territory of being intimately involved."

"Is that what we're doing?"

"I think it is."

"Well, you just do things a little differently, Will."

"The coming from the man whose favorite way to deal with people is to cook them up and eat them."

"Come along, Will, our daughter, as you put it, is eager to see us."

XxxX

A/N: I don't like Hannibal's creepy relationship with his aunt. I just thought it was weird when I first watched Hannibal Rising. It still weirds me out.

I don't like this chapter, I feel like you can tell I just wanted to get it done.

And I think the most dickish thing I thing Hannibal has done thus far has been using Will as a living shield XD

Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Abigail was not in her room when Hannibal and Will went to visit her, the computer informed them that she was actually working in Freddie Lounds' restaurant. So, the two of them set off that way instead.

She was waiting tables when they approached. Will could feel that she was tired and upset about something as she worked. She did not see them at first but the moment she did was like physical shock. She ran forward and threw herself into the arms of Hannibal and Will where they stood on the threshold of the door.

"You're alive," she managed thickly as she clung to them.

"Of course we are," Will said.

"What did you hear?" Hannibal asked.

"Everyone was talking about you being arrested. You can pick up transmissions from Cardassia if you have the right equipment. I saw the execution," her voice was small as she pressed closer.

"You shouldn't have watched that," Will said.

"I know, it was horrible. What happened?"

"It's kind of a long story–"

"Will," Hannibal cut him off, nodding toward something behind Abigail.

Freddie Lounds was standing not far away, watching them all carefully and more than likely listening in on what they were saying. "Well, it's good to see that the two of you are alight."

Abigail blinked, "Oh, sorry, Ms Lounds. I'll just–"

"It's fine Abigail. You can have the rest of the day off, don't worry about it." Her voice sounded kind but something in her eyes said that she was doing a favor and she didn't seem the type to forget a thing like that.

Abigail said a rushed thanks and was guided back to Hannibal's quarters.

"So, what happened?" she demanded.

"Hannibal was charged as the Ripper," Will started. She probably already knew that.

"And he was convicted too," Abigail pointed out.

"Yeah, but the witnesses were all liars."

"And no one is ever proven innocent in a cardassian trial."

"Then why did they let you go in the first place?" the bajoran girl asked, "Why did they just send Will?"

"Well, keeping me would have incited an unfortunate diplomatic incident and the only people who are allowed to go with someone who has been arrested are a legal defendant or a spouse. When I was being arrested it was decided that I should be married to Will in order to allow him to join me."

Abigail blinked, "Wait, what? They just let you do that?"

"Well," Will said, "They really just wanted to keep me after they executed Hannibal, so it wasn't like they did it out of the kindness of their hearts."

"So, you two are like married now?"

"Technically, yes," Will nodded, "If Jack hasn't fixed things."

"Do you want him to fix things?" Abigail asked innocently.

Will gave a shrug, "I mean it's not like it makes things any different."

"That sounds like a no to me," Abigail grinned, "I think you should stay together and we could be the Lecter-Graham family or Graham-Lecter family or just one or the other."

"We'll see what happens," Will said, "Although, Lecter-Graham sounds more fluid than Graham-Lecter."

"It sounds like some old form of communication. A handy-dandy Lecter-Graham, for all your communication needs."

Will hummed, content to just stand there with Hannibal and listen to Abigail talk.

"It just seems so unreal that you're here," Abigail breathed, speaking to Hannibal. "I mean, after watching you die."

"Trust me, it was worse if you were physically there," Will grumbled, "And I even knew that it was going to be staged. Well, I was about eighty-seven percent sure."

"If you knew it was staged, why did you make such a horrible face?"

Will's brow furrowed, "What?"

"They did this reaction shot," Abigail elaborated, "and you looked like you were going to throw up, they had to drag you away."

Will glanced over at Hannibal before looking back to Abigail. "Just because it wasn't real doesn't mean it wasn't a horrible experience."

"Let us hope that we will never have to face anything of a similar nature," Hannibal smiled.

"Agreed," Abigail sighed.

"So," Hannibal said, "What shall we do today? Seeing as Abigail now has her day off and I am going through a waiting period before I begin practicing again." They were holding off on showing off Hannibal's return, unsure of how Cardassia would respond.

"Oh, I think you'll have more bajorans coming to you," Abigail said, "A lot of people saw the Ripper as a hero and you were convicted of being him."

"But I hear that the real Ripper is out there still hunting," Hannibal frowned.

Abigail shrugged. "I don't know. But I think we should just stay here and watch movies."

"That sounds great," Will agreed, "I have to go see Jack in a bit and I have duty later tonight though."

"Back to work already?" Hannibal looked unhappy about that.

Will shrugged, "Some of us don't have the advantage of recovering from death."

Hannibal sighed, "Well, we shall make the most of what time we have. If you would like to start the movies, I will prepare the snacks.

XxxX

Due to his inability to communicate on the way back to the station, Will had to be debriefed by Jack later that day.

"You're looking better," Jack commented as Will took his seat.

"I feel better."

"Well, first off, I guess you should tell me what happened."

And Will gave his account of everything that had happened. He left out the parts about Hannibal actually being the Ripper although the temptation to mention it was no small thing.

Jack nodded when he had finished, seemingly satisfied. "Thank you, Will. While we are here we should also discuss the diplomatic conference."

"Right, that's... Three days from now, isn't it." Will had completely forgotten about it.

"Yes, and I need you to be up to date on everything that's going on. I'll send you the information now," Jack taped away at his PADD. "And one more thing before you go, I have some papers here for you to sign so that we can disband your marriage to Doctor Lecter." He slid the PADD across the table.

Will stared at the tablet for a long moment.

"Will?" Jack prompted.

There was a painfully awkward moment of silence before Will suddenly stood. "I have to talk to Hannibal," he announced as he hurried out. Despite saying that he was going to talk to Hannibal, Will knew that he actually had to go in duty in Operations, where Jack would more than likely join him. So, instead of retreating to his room or Hannibal's room, he shuffled off to duty.

It was very uncomfortable when Will was in Operations. Jack had appeared about forty-five minutes after Will arrived and kept giving him weird looks as Will desperately tried not to focus on what he was thinking. There was totally nothing weird about maybe wanting to stay married to Hannibal... Nothing weird at all.

All the other Operations officers desperately wanted to know what had happened when he'd been away. As far as Will knew, Major Bloom was the only other person who knew the full story. Not that the others couldn't guess what had happened but they wanted confirmation.

"So, Will," Beverly Katz said, one arm deep inside a malfunctioning console. "You managed to snag doctor dreamy."

"Woah," protested Zeller from his station, "Did I just hear a former bajoran resistance fighter call a cardassian doctor dreamy?"

"What, you you expect me to go around calling every cardassian I meet a cold blooded spoon head?" Spoon head being the go to derogatory term for a cardassian.

"Hey, I wasn't calling you xenophobic or anything, I was just calling to attention the fact that I've actually heard a bajoran call a cardassian attractive before."

"Well I just did and he is, by cardassian terms. Isn't that right, Will?"

Will had hoped they would start arguing and forget about him. "I'm not talking about this."

"Are you two like for real married?" Zeller asked.

Will shrugged, "I'm pretty sure."

"Yes, according to official records you two have been married since the first day you arrived in the station," Jack said.

"Well, there you go," Will said, shifting uncomfortably.

"What's married like like? Is it true that it kills the sex life?" Zeller asked.

There was a scoff from the andorian science officer, lieutenant Price, "Two person marriages are so dull. Andorian marriages require four people."

"And you can't even capture the heart of one," Zeller sneered.

"You say that as if you aren't single too."

"Guys," Katz cut in, "We are supposed to be teasing Will, focus."

"Right," Price said sarcastically, "So, Graham. What is it like to be married to a spoon headed lizard man?"

"Like you're one to talk with your blue skin and creepy antenna," Zeller snapped.

"At least I'm not an antenna-less freak like all of you," Price crossed his arms.

"Why are all andorians such xenophobic pricks? Seriously! Is it written into your DNA?"

"We andorians simply strive for perfection and you obviously do not meet with the qualifications."

"Well, I'd rather–"

"Everyone shut up!" Jack raised his voice. "No more talking for the rest of duty." And there was no more talk after that. Though, when Jack had his back turned, his underlings made faces, trying to get each other into trouble. Will preferred it this way, though he was glad when he was finally dismissed.

He went from Operations to his quarters so that he could change, to Hannibal's quarters. Hannibal and Abigail were playing 3D chess when Will wandered back into Hannibal's room.

"There is dinner for you in the fridge," Hannibal remarked as he moved one of his pieces to another level of the board.

"Thanks," Will said, removing the obviously marked plate from the fridge and taking a seat at the table beside Abigail.

"And how was the crew?" Hannibal asked.

"Curious, busy. Tomorrow peace delegates start arriving."

"What is the conference covering?"

"The Marque, the Demilitarized Zone, the planets in the Neutral Zone. All that jazz."

"Fun," Abigail mused.

"Indeed, but I can't help but feel something else is bothering you, Will," Hannibal observed.

"Yeah, Jack has all the papers ready to divorce us. He put them out on the table and I just stared at them for a while before standing up and rushing out." Will rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yes, Jack called me not long after you rushed out. I told him that you had been through a good deal of trauma and you have latched onto me as a stable force in your life. I said that he should not bring it up again unless you mentioned it."

Will narrowed his eyes, "You're a sneaky son of a bitch, you know that?"

"I assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about," Hannibal smiled.

"Yeah, sure you don't."

"So, you two are going to stay married?" Abigail grinned.

"For now," Will said.

"In that case, I say we should move in together."

"That seems a bit premature."

"Don't be so cold, William, I miss you."

Abigail giggled, "You two are the best."

XxxX

The next few days were completely packed. Will spent a horrific amount of time reading up on all the topics that would be discussed at the conference. When the event actually began Will was running up and down the halls for conference after conference. He hardly had time to eat or sleep, too many people needed him at once. His brain was set to explode. He'd only seen Hannibal through passing him in the halls and he'd only found time to see Abigail by eating at Freddie's, despite how uncomfortable it made him.

Thankfully, the conference seemed to be going well. Tensions were running high but things had yet to escalate. Unfortunately, the real test was yet to come. On the third day of the conference, it had been arranged that a member of the Marque, the bajoran terrorist group, would attend a meeting to discuss terms. No one was really expecting it to go anywhere but the fact that they managed to get someone to show up was significant.

The delegate who arrived was obviously bajoran but Will couldn't get a fix on his thoughts. It was not like with Hannibal where the pressure of thoughts just wasn't there, it was more like it was there but he couldn't look directly at it. It was a rather strange sensation. Most likely it was a countermeasure to any telepaths that might have been employed by the federation, such as Will

That was when things actively started to heat up. The Marque seemed to object to every proposal set forward, even objecting to proposals by the bajoran officials. It didn't help that being around the man was beginning to give Will a headache. Something about him was unsettling to Will, he couldn't shake the feeling, it had him wired. It made his brain buzz and he couldn't sleep.

On the fifth day Will was sitting in on the marque representative giving a speech on what their organization was really about when things went a bit weird. He had been nursing his painful head when he felt something seeping into his shoes. He looked down and saw that the ground was covered in about two inches of blood and the level was slowly rising.

The betazoid looked around quickly and saw that no one else had noticed, he must be hallucinating. He wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved. So, instead of making a scene, he sat still and waited for the vision to pass. Unfortunately, the pain in his head only grew stronger as the blood level rose higher and higher. Will could no longer hear the speech, all he could hear were broken sobs and agonized screams that were chocked out with a wet sound. By the time the blood was up to his neck, will could no longer move, there was too much pain. He was distantly aware of a clatter that seemed separate from this vision and he tumbled into darkness.

He woke up in the medical bay, frantic. There was a doctor there, but Will couldn't see them through the haze of panic. He wanted Hannibal.

Some time passed where Will was just screaming at the medical staff before Hannibal was actually brought in.

"Tell me what you need, Will," Came the doctor's soothing voice.

Will pulled in a shaky breath, "That Marque member, his mind is like sandpaper. I don't know what's wrong with him but it's messing with my head."

"Do you think you can make it through the rest of the conference?" Hannibal's hand was on his arm, leaching away the crazy.

"It's just two more days. That's it. I'll be fine, I just need to not think for a while."

"We can give you an increased dosage of your medication."

"Yeah, I guess I'm done for the day. Hopefully they'll be able to carry on without me."

"In that case, I suggest that you come over for dinner tonight."

"I get the feeling I won't be especially hungry. Can I just come over and sleep on the couch?"

"You could sleep in the bed if you so choose."

"No, I want to listen to you and Abigail talk."

"Very well. I will give you this," he brandished a hypospray, "And you can head off to my quarters now, you know the code. I will be there with Abigail in a few hours. Until then you should rest."

"Wait, I thought you weren't going to be on duty while there were other cardassians on board."

"Yes, well, when you had your little episode you started projecting emotion onto those around you. My staff need all the extra help they can get. I think you've finally released your hold on then."

Will groaned, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Will. It's fine, just go on off to my quarters and rest."

Will nodded but did not go straight to Hannibal's room. He went to his own. He grabbed a blanket and laid in the middle of the floor petting his dog. It was comforting, but his head still pounded. He went over to Hannibal's when he figured the man would be home soon.

He kept his blanket with him. He felt hot and cold, like a fever but according to the computer his life signs were normal. It was probably all in his head.

He remembered Hannibal and Abigail arriving through a feverish haze. He sat down at the table with them while they ate but he felt rather subdued. He stared off into space, not really understanding what was being said. Abigail kept looking over at him but didn't say anything. She didn't stay long. When she left Will was laying back on the couch.

When she was gone Hannibal scooped him up bridal style and carried him off to his bedroom, setting him gently on the bed. Will didn't protest.

Will lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling as Hannibal sat up beside him, reading something from his PADD.

"Why did I take this job?" Will asked out loud, "I hate people, so why did I take this job?"

"Because you like to feel like you have a purpose," Hannibal suggested, "And you are highly influenced by those around you."

"Doesn't give me much opportunity to be selfish."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"That's true," Will turned to his side, facing Hannibal. "That is pretty massively selfish of me."

"You should do more for yourself, Will. When this conference is through, I suggest that we do something completely your choice. Anything you want. And I do mean anything, Will, I would move the stars for you."

"Anything?"

"Absolutely anything."

"Then I would like to get you very drunk. Because I would very much like to see what an inebriated Hannibal Lecter looks like." Will grinned.

Hannibal looked like he was struggling not to make a face, causing Will to laugh.

"If that is what you desire," Hannibal managed.

"Oh, it is."

"Then it shall be done."

Will hummed happily as he curled the blanked around him. He watched Hannibal read until he drifted off to sleep.

When Will woke up in the morning his face was pressed to Hannibal's chest. His brain was still fizzy but not as bad as it had been. He could tell from Hannibal's breathing that he was asleep and Will was content to leave him like that. He felt very grounded, although he wasn't sure if that was a very good thing considering who he'd grounded himself to.

Will dozed in and out of sleep for an undetermined amount of time before his communicator went off.

"Crawford to Graham," the voice said, slightly muffled under the covers. Will had forgotten to take the damn thing off.

Hannibal was now awake, letting Will move back slightly in order to tap his communicator. "Graham here," he said croaking with sleep.

"Will, we need you. We have a conference in an hour and I want you ready for it," came Jack's voice. Hannibal moved a hand to Will's side, his thumb moving in a calming motion against the thin fabric.

Will glanced up at Hannibal who was watching him carefully. "This that Marque member going to be there?"

"No, not for this one."

Will sighed, "I'll be there before it starts."

"Good, it's going to be messy. Crawford out."

Will reached up a hand to rub his tired eyes. Hannibal's hand slid over his side and onto his back, pulling the two of them together. He let out a small hum, kissing him in the center of his forehead.

"I should go..." Will said without any real motivation.

"You should," Hannibal agreed but he had yet to move away.

"Tomorrow is the last day."

"And I insist that you come back here tonight."

"Even if it's just to fall right asleep?"

"Yes."

"But I want to see my dog."

"Then perhaps you should let me know when you are back and I will go over instead."

Will let out a content chuckle, imagining Hannibal snuggled up with Winston. Somehow the image seemed strange.

"Perhaps," Will said, sitting up. He was already in his clothes so all he really had to do was walk out the door. He was halfway through putting his shoes on when Hannibal placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"You must eat something before you go," Hannibal insisted.

"Jack will throw a fit if I'm not over there in less than ten minutes."

"He can wait just a moment longer."

Within a few moments Hannibal had a dish that still managed to look fancy despite being leftovers. The dish was placed into a small container and pushed into Will's hands.

"Best of luck," Hannibal said with a smile.

"Thanks," Will managed before heading off toward the meeting.

Jack was irritated with him as he lectured Will on the complexities of this particular conference. Will was only half listening as he ate. When he'd walked in Jack had given him an odd look directed toward the food but whatever. Will was too exhausted to care.

The conference was exceedingly tedious and went over its predicted time. They did break for lunch, where Will was able to see Abigail for a few moments but then he was once again swept into the mess of frustrated emotion. He finally stumbled home late in the evening after just remembering to let Hannibal know he was done.

Hannibal was already inside when Will opened the door, which he knew from the unlocked door.

The room certainly smelled good. Hannibal had apparently made something probably fancy. Will groaned, "I don't want to sit at the table."

"Then we shall not do so," Hannibal assured him. He brought the food to the living area and set it on the dining table. Will grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself, huddling up against the side of the couch. He turned on some show on the console in front of him, just to fill the background with noise. To take the pressure off conversation, not that he generally had that problem with Hannibal. Conversation actually tended to be easy with him.

Hannibal handed Will his plate of food and took a seat next to him at a comfortable distance. They ate silently, neither really watching what was on.

When the meal was finished Will was already half asleep. His eyelids were falling closed with increasing frequency. He jumped when Hannibal suggested that they go to bed. Will noted that Hannibal had decided on his own to stay. A bit presumptuous but he was dealing with a narcissistic cannibal. Still, Will managed to stumble his way into bed, closely followed by Winston and Hannibal.

He stared up at the ceiling, feeling like he was being dragged deep into the ocean. When Hannibal laid next to him, Will turned his back. The bed shifted slightly and he was carefully pressed to the cardassian. Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's shoulder and breathed in and out deeply, making Will shiver slightly. Hannibal's hands were under his shirt rubbing soothing circles into his stomach.

Neither said anything, Will just let it happen. He let Hannibal keep him from being dragged down.

XxxX

Will actually felt sufficiently better in the morning. As soon as he opened his eyes he was wide awake, Hannibal was still asleep, he'd rolled on this back, but his head was still turned toward Will.

Will very quietly got up and got dressed for the day. The last day of the conferences and it was really only a half day full of celebrating the end of the talks, which had been rather successful after all. Not as grand as they could have been and there was no was to know if anyone would bother to uphold them but still it was refreshing to see people agreeing.

Will wandered through the day. People came up to him, congratulating him on the role he'd played. People asked if he was alright after his meltdown, they asked what it was like to live like he did. He hated it, he was a spectacle. He saw some of the cardassians there giving him strange looks or laughing at him and he assumed it had something to do with Hannibal, who they hopefully still presumed was dead. One even had the nerve to ask how he was dealing with Hannibal's death. It would have only been slightly awkward if he hadn't had such an condescending smirk on his face while they spoke.

Once the celebrations had reached an end, Will had to spend three hours debriefing with Jack on everything.

"Thank you, Will," Jack said awkwardly as Will was preparing to leave his office.

Will just shrugged his shoulders, he was never very good at accepting thanks and he was shocked they Jack had bothered.

It was seventeen-hundred hours, more than enough time to make it to dinner with Hannibal and Abigail.

Will didn't bother to knock on Hannibal's door, he just put in the code and walked right in. Hannibal's quarters smelled good, they usually did while he was cooking but this smelled familiar to Will. The two of them were standing behind the kitchen counter, Abigail had a bag of something and Hannibal was holding a spatula.

"Are you making pancakes?" Will asked incredulously.

"Ah, William, would you like to join us?" Hannibal grinned, flipping a pancake.

Abigail dumped a handful of chocolate chips into her mouth. "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes," she said around the chocolate.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Abigail, it's rude," Hannibal scolding, despite the endearing smile on his face. "We are making all sorts of pancakes." Hannibal gestured to a series of bowls of various berried and chocolate and sprinkles.

"Do you have toffee?"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, "I don't even know what toffee is."

"It's like, well I don't really know what it is but you aren't meant to put it on pancakes but whenever my dad would actually sit down and have a meal with me, we would eat toffee pancakes." Will shrugged.

"Then I shall replicate some," Hannibal nodded.

It was more fun than Will would have imagined, designing pancakes with Abigail and Hannibal. Abigail dumped loads of junk on hers and Hannibal made pictures on his with what he put on. They all ended up slightly deformed in the end but it was still amusing.

They were also the best pancakes Will had ever eaten. He had only ever had replicator pancakes. True to his carnivore ways, Hannibal had a side of sausage and beacon to go with the pancakes, which he said he made the traditional human way so it didn't take much to guess what was in it.

After dinner, Abigail stuck around a bit but was quickly out of the room. Will guessed Hannibal had probably said something to her beforehand because of the little smirk on her face as she walked out.

When Will looked back to Hannibal, he was pulling out bottles of alcohol.

"How much do you think you'll have to drink in order to be drunk?" Will asked, curiously.

"I plan on drinking all of this," He held up bottle of romulan ale.

"There is no way you can drink that whole thing," Will laughed.

"I was a member of the Obsidian Order, I can do many things." He set another drink on the table and listed whatever it was but Will didn't really care as long as it was for him. It was good, whatever it was, slightly sweet but good.

Hannibal poured himself his first glass, taking a large gulp of it, which made Will wince just watching but Hannibal seemed unfazed. He moved to the side and brought out a 3d chess board. "Shall we play as we drink?"

"We shall."

Will was astonished how quickly Hannibal could drink the illegal ale. He had drunk half the bottle by the end of the first game, which he won, without even the hint of intoxication. Halfway through the second game—three fourths of the way through the bottle—it started to catch up with him. The first real sign was the reckless maneuvering of his chess pieces. The next sign was the gradual slurring of his speech making his accent impossible to understand so Will finally just told him to stop speaking Federation standard and speak cardassian so the universal translator could translate him. So after that he spoke in a slurred tongue but without his usual accent, which was absolutely bizarre. And finally he would zone out between chess moves, just staring at Will's face. Will had had to snap him out of it a few times until it was clear they could no longer carry out the game. Hannibal was losing anyway.

"Hannibal," Will said, moving a hand in front of the zoned out cardassian's face. Will was startled when Hannibal suddenly shoved the chess board off the table, scattering pieces everywhere and leaning forward.

"No more chess," he said as he stared at Will so intensely that he had to look away.

"What do we do now then?" Will asked, eyebrow raised.

Hannibal ignored the question, "You are the most gorgeous entity in entire the galaxy, or perhaps the entire universe. You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that."

"Then why didn't you?" Will asked, leaning forward as well.

"I was afraid," he sighed melodramatically.

 **"** Of me?" Will snorted.

 **"** Of us. Of what we might become. And there is so much for us to become, Will, so much. Or that you might think that is just a line, that I'm not genuine."

 **"** Maybe I do think it's a line." He didn't.

 **"** Then you think I'm not sincere? I could never be anything but sincere with you."

"Well, that's a lie but I didn't say that I don't think you're sincere. There's nothing wrong with a line. It's like a knock at the door."

 **"** Then you're inviting me in?"

 **"** I'm not sending you away."

 **"** That's more than I expected."

 **"** Is it as much as you hoped?"

 **"** To hope is to recognize the possibility. I had only dreams, beautiful, wonderful dreams."

 **"** Dreams can be very dangerous. Your dreams especially, I'd think."

 **"** Not these dreams. I dream of a galaxy where your eyes are the stars and the universe worships the night."

 **"** Careful," Will scoffed, "Putting me on a pedestal so high, you may not be able to reach me."

 **"** Then I'll learn how to fly. I'll never let you out of my reach, not for all the wealth in the galaxy and not for all the life in the universe."

"Is there something you wanted to ask me, Hannibal?"

"Yes," there was a long pause, "Would you like to dance?"

Will blinked in surprise, "Would I like to dance?"

"Yes."

"There isn't any music and besides, can you even stand up?"

"Of course I can," Hannibal sounded offended. He stood with confidence, wavering slightly and grabbing Will's arm to drag him out of his seat. "Computer, Klingon opera."

"No! I am not dancing to fucking Klingon opera. Pick something else."

"But Will–"

"No! Computer, earth 1990s electo swing." The room was suddenly filled with an upbeat rhythm.

Hannibal grinned, grabbing Will's hands and pulling him into a dance. Hannibal danced astoundingly well, especially for someone who had drunk an entire bottle of romulan ale. Will was typically not one for dancing but he found himself grinning and laughing along as he watched Hannibal love every minute of this. It had been a very very long time since Will had just relaxed like this. He had to admit that it felt good.

The music eventually slowed into the range of slow dancing and the two of them were doing little more than swaying generally. Hannibal was half collapsed onto Will, apparently all danced out, but he insisted that he did not want to sit down. He just wanted Will to hold him in his arms forever.

"I meant it, Will," Hannibal said agains the bajoran's shoulder.

"Meant what?"

"You're really the most gorgeous thing in existence. I'd let entire galaxies full of people be destroyed just to give us ten more minutes together."

"Don't let the captain hear you say that, I think the Federation might worry if you started letting people die of my sake."

"What I do with my husband is none of the federation's damn business."

"Oh, I forgot that we are still married."

"You wound me, William. I'd take down armies single handedly in you name."

"I'm starting to think you might be using me as an excuse to murder people."

"Perhaps a bit, but you must understand how important you are."

"I understand."

"No one has ever understood me before. Not the way you do."

"I can understand anyone."

"But you understand me even without your ability."

"True. I do understand."

"And that is more beautiful than anything I could have ever asked for." Hannibal fell further onto Will, making him stumble.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," Will laughed, guiding Hannibal back toward his room. Will pushed him over onto the bed when it became apparent that Hannibal refused to lay down himself.

"Time for bed, Hannibal."

"One goodnight kiss?"

"I don't think so. You're far too drunk."

"We've been married for so long and we haven't even shared a proper kiss."

"I'll kiss you in the morning, I swear."

"Why wait?"

"Because you are mega drunk and I think you wouldn't appreciate it. As much."

Hannibal sighed, pulling him close, "Will, a more gorgeous entity has never existed."

Will rolled his eyes.

XxxX

A/N: I just had the weirdest idea. So, I recently watch Blackfish. An AU where Will his a trainer at sea world and Hannibal is a killer whale who may or may not have eaten a few people. It would be super depressing and weird but I think it kind of works. Uh... Anyway.

I would love it if drunk Hannibal just became overly happy Mads.

The weird intense drunk flirting is dialogue from Star Trek: TNG between Riker and Guinan from an episode called The Dauphin. They're trying to teach Wesley to flirt and I was like "oh god, that is exactly something Hannibal was say." Actually I changed the words a little but it's generally the same thing.

I like electro swing, okay? Don't judge me.

Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning Will was the first one awake, Hannibal clinging to him in an inescapable death grip. He didn't attempt escape, he just waited, playing with Hannibal's hair as he did so. Because when people kept their hair as tame as Hannibal, it just screamed for someone to mess it up.

Hannibal reached wakefulness with a pained groan, which made Will laugh.

"Morning," Will said.

"You let me go to sleep without nullifying the effects of the alcohol," Hannibal complained, squinting at Will's face.

"You didn't ask, so I did bother."

"Well, now you can fetch me my medical supplies."

"Oh, can I?"

"Please, Will?"

"Fine."

The medical bag was in the bathroom, under the sink. Will brought out a hypo used specifically to cure hangovers. He was glad to be alive in a time like this.

He walked back to the bed and tried to hand it to Hannibal, who merely leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck for Will to do it. One pinch and it was over with. Hannibal grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back into bed.

Will rested his chin on Hannibal's chest. "Something you want, Hannibal?"

"I believe you made a promise, Will."

"I believe I did." Will leaned up and let their lips brush. It was an odd sensation, kissing someone with a lower body temperature. Not unpleasant, but odd.

They kissed slowly, Will wasn't in any hurry and he was pretty sure it was killing Hannibal at least a little bit to have to hold back. Will had to admit that it killed him a little inside as well, he was actually enjoying this even more than he thought he would.

Slow kisses were growing ever more frantic as Will ran his hands down the scales of Hannibal's neck.

Distantly, Will heard a communicator go off. He turned his heard. It hadn't come from Hannibal's communicator on the bedside table, so it must have been his. But Hannibal was having none of that. He turned Will face back toward himself and pulled him into another kiss.

But the communicator chirped again and again Will looked toward the sound, but this time Hannibal rolled on top of him so that there was no risk of him getting up to retrieve it.

Will let out a huff of laughter. "I should probably be getting that," he managed to get out between kisses and embarrassingly needy sounds.

"I'm sure it can wait," Hannibal dismissed.

Moments later the chime for Hannibal's door went off. Will watched, half amused, half irritated, as Hannibal's expression flashed darkly and he looked in the direction of the door. He looked back to Will as the door chimed again. He sighed, kissing Will one last time for good measure and stood, running a hand through his slightly disheveled hair. Honestly, he didn't look especially ruffled all things considered. He just looked like he'd woken up from a late night.

As Hannibal allowed the doors to slide open, he saw an irritated Jack Crawford.

"I need to speak with Will. I know he's here, I checked with the computer," the Captian growled.

It took a deal of effort on Hannibal's part not to look annoyed. "You've put a lot of strain him recently, Jack, would you not say he deserves a break?"

"I think you know I wouldn't say anything if it wasn't important. So, will you let me talk to him?"

It was at this moment that Will chose to walk out of the bedroom, fully dressed and trying not to look like he'd just spent the last few minutes making out with Hannibal like a hormonal teenager.

"What is it, Captian?" he asked.

"Those murders I told you about before, the Ripper ones, the Federation is pressuring me to have you look into them. They want you to fly out to see the most recent one. It's a few hours into the neutral zone on a half-bajoran half-cardassian planet."

Will ran a hand over his face. "Can't they just send us a holodeck program of the damn thing. I honestly don't think I can handle a trip to something like that right now."

"Well, they can," Jack said, "But there is a murderer at large here, Will, keep that in mind."

Will could feel Jack pressuring him into agreeing. His burnt out mind ached at Jack's disapproval.

"And he is a living person, Jack, not a tool," Hannibal said, "Let us also keep that in mind."

"All I ask is that he shows up at the holodeck within the next hour."

"I'll be there, Captain."

Jack gave a brisk nod, "Good, I will see you soon." And he was gone.

"Well," Will said, "No rest for the wicked."

"Indeed. Shall I accompany you?"

"Yeah, you're the one with all the knowledge on the cardassian stuff."

They had a small breakfast and journeyed off to the holodecks. Jack was waiting there with the program already installed.

The crime scene was quite messy. A man had been pinned to his desk, impaled multiple times.

"The body was found two hours after he was murdered. This man may or may not have been responsible for the death of thousands of bajorans. The mutilation was done after his death."

"Anybody you know?" Will asked Hannibal.

The cardassian walked closer to the body to get a better look at the face. "I do not believe so."

Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The attacker had been waiting to ambush this man. He had a point to prove. He was the Ripper. He knew that he was and he had to let everyone else know. The first stab had incapacitated the cardassian, the second killed him. Then came the mutilation.

He felt nothing like the real Ripper, nothing like Hannibal. He was trying too hard. He wasn't even the same species. This man was not a cardassian. He was bajoran. He had probably been involved with the war effort, most bajorans were. Maybe he helped treat prisoners of war, maybe that's where he got the names of the cardassians he was now killing.

Will opened his eyes, having up his mind. "This is not the Ripper." His vision swam and he felt a stirring panic without a source but he forced himself to remain calm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is a bajoran doctor."

"How do you know it's not the Ripper?"

"Because it doesn't feel right. Tell the proper authorities that they should keep an eye out for a middle aged bajoran doctor, probably treated former bajoran POWs." Will turned and walked out, Hannibal was close behind him.

Will managed to make it to his quarters, which were closer than Hannibal's, before he had his meltdown.

The door to his quarters slid shut behind Hannibal. Will crossed his arms over his chest, drawing in shallow breaths.

"Will?" Hannibal moved closer, his hand reaching out for the empath.

Will flinched back slightly. "I'm fine. I don't know what happened, it just didn't feel right."

"The murder?"

"Everything. I can't–" the words faded in his mouth. "I don't even..."

Hannibal hushed him, pulling his arms away from his body and drawing him close. "You push yourself too hard, Will. You must learn to relax."

"Easy for you to say. Not all of us would be comfortable doing something as extreme as murdering someone for the sake of pleasure."

"Well, I'd advise giving it a try anyway, you never know how much you might enjoy it."

Will snorted, "Yeah, thanks. I don't think anyone's ever recommend I go on a murderous rampage to relieve stress. At least not seriously."

"Maybe that is the thing you've been missing out on this whole time."

"Maybe."

XxxX

Within the next few days Hannibal was able to return to duty, which very quickly made the cardassians very angry, which made them not want to follow through on the agreements they'd made at the conference, which was a big problem for everyone.

"Hannibal, I'm sorry, the federation wants to reassign you to a different station." Hannibal was sitting in Jack's office. He couldn't say he hadn't seen it coming.

"But I contain valuable information on the inner workings of Cardassia. Information that is incredibly useful to you." It was a weak protest.

"Information that could just as easily be received via subspace transmission. They don't want to work with us when seeing you is like a slap in the face to the cardassian government."

Hannibal sighed, "How long before I am reassigned?"

"That depends. They haven't decided where to send you yet, but I'll keep you up to date."

"Thank you, Captain."

Hannibal returned to duty rather unhappy that he was being sent off. If they were going to send him away then he planned on taking Will and Abigail with him, so really it was the Federation's loss.

Hannibal thought it best to tell his odd little family of this development over dinner that evening.

Will blinked as he heard the news. "I'm guessing that you plan to to take us along. I mean you'd better, or I'd be quite disappointed."

"I had hoped," Hannibal gave a half smile.

"Well, with you and Abigail gone I'd probably literally lose my mind. So, it's not like I'd let you leave without me."

"And I think you legally have to take me with you, so it's not like I can stay," Abigail pointed out.

"Excellent," Hannibal's smile spread to a grin, "As soon as I have more information I will let you know."

XxxX

Will contacted the Federation directly about his wish to be reassigned with Hannibal. As he spouse, they had to be reassigned together and given the proper quarters to house the two of them plus Abigail. Like a proper family. Will did this because he wasn't sure he could handle Jack's response to losing such an important asset.

Jack did not find out until he received a message containing the details of their reassignment. Will first knew that Jack knew because the half-klingon angrily stormed out of his office and shouted so loudly he made the Operations crew jump. "Will, my office. Now."

Will remained seated a few moments before he forced himself up. Jack was yelling as soon as the door was closed behind them. The crew could probably still hear them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack shouted, throwing his arms out in exacerbation.

"I assume this about the reassignment," Will cringed.

"You're leaving because Hannibal's leaving."

"Yes."

"I need you here, Will. Bajor needs you here."

"Bajor isn't the only–"

"Bajor is recovering from a fifty year struggle! They want things to settle. You were helping us settle them. Now, you're throwing that away for one man!"

"It's not–"

"Not what? That's exactly what you're doing!"

Will grit his teeth, "I just want–"

"And your wants are above that of the entire planet of Bajor?" Jack's anger was explosive. Will felt constricted.

"Stop interrupting me!" The half-betazoid shouted, propelled by Jack's own anger. "I'm doing this because he understands me. This has never happened before and I'm not willing to give it up. I'm sure wherever they've sent us people will need me there too."

"I can't believe this."

"Well, believe it." Will grabbed the PADD off Jack's desk. "According to this message you've received, we are leaving three days from now."

"What about the Ripper copy cat?"

"I'm sure there will be a holodeck on this new station. Maybe he'll stop once Hannibal's gone anyway. Now if you're done–"

"No, I'm not done–"

"Well, I am. I'm only going to be here a few more days and I'm done, Jack. That's it. I'm done." He stormed out, avoiding the gaze of his fellow officers.

At this time Hannibal was also musing over the reassignment, having been contacted directly by a higher up friend. They were being sent to a completely different sector of the universe; to the romulan neutral zone. It was understandable that they wouldn't anything to mess up the fragile peace with Cardassia but it seemed like overkill to send them so far away. Still, it would be a decent strategic placement for Will. It took a skilled empath to decode the thoughts of a romulan.

"So, this is actually happening?" Abigail said at dinner that night.

"Yep," Will confirmed, "I got screamed at by Jack and everything."

"I hope he wasn't too harsh," Hannibal frowned.

"Not harsh enough to force me into staying," grumbled Will.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Though it was still rather rude of him."

"He's just trying to do his job."

"You're too forgiving, Will."

"I can't help it, I'm an empath. I see where he's coming from."

XxxX

The days they had left on the station passed remarkably quickly. The crew seemed sad to see Will go, which surprised him. That was nice. Jack was still furious with him, but his hands were tied.

The whole Operations crew gathered to see them off. A replacement doctor had arrived the day before but they were losing Will's position. Goodbyes for Will were awkward but more heartfelt than the goodbyes to Abigail. She and Alana seemed to have formed a sort of friendship but that was all for genuine warmth. Hannibal gave and received great farewells. He was, by their account, a man of the people and they were sad to see him go.

The vessel they were taking was on the small side with actual rooms instead of just seats. It would take around five days to get to the new station with all the stops being made in between. Hannibal made the suggestion that they should stop on Risa the pleasure planet but Will insisted that he would rather scoop his own eyes out with a spoon than set foot on that planet.

The trip, while slightly more comfortable than it would have otherwise been, was not fun for Will. The second stop they'd made, they picked up an older betazoid couple who bickered constantly. They were always conversing telepathically and it felt as if they were shouting directly into Will's head.

Hannibal did not seem to enjoy the travel much either with Will feeling as he did. Each night the cardassian would trace patters into his flesh and press his mouth to Will's fevered skin. They were both glad that Abigail had been provided her own room.

The third day of the journey, the ship started experiencing technical difficulties. An emergency stop was scheduled but before they could find a station to stop at the mechanisms started to malfunction and an emergency landing was scheduled for the closest M class planet instead.

The landing quickly became a crash. Passengers ushered to the back of the vessel as the ship plummeted, the thrusters making feeble attempts to stop the fall. They were huddled together, Will, Hannibal, Abigail. Will was paralyzed with fear that wasn't entirely his own, Abigail's breath was coming fast, and Hannibal was holding the two of them like he could keep them safe with his body.

The impact crushed everyone into the wall. The group of three were fortunate enough not to be on the more populated side and were therefore not crushed by other bodies. There were screams and sounds of pain as movement stopped. Will opened his eyes and looked around. People were hysterical, Will felt their panic as a physical force. He looked at Hannibal, "You should help, you are a doctor."

Hannibal gave him a blank state for a moment, then kissed him hard. After a moment, he drew back and kissed the top of Abigail's head. He stood there a moment longer before moving to help the wounded.

Will looked down at Abigail, "Are you alright?"

She drew a shaky breath, "I'm okay."

Will hugged her closely all the same.

XxxX

Everyone was at least somewhat damaged from the crash. One person was dead and there were three in what Hannibal would consider critical condition. At least the planet they landed on seemed alright. It was rather cold but not cold enough to freeze. They had landed in the middle of a temperate forest, tearing a long line of trees from their original placement. The trees in this particular forest were tall and thick with pale trunks and dark green leaves. Will shivered as he made his way outside. They had to abandon the ship, getting as much out of it as they could.

He'd been in earlier to check the state of the warp core and the thing was so unstable that he was surprised that it hadn't already exploded. Will was the best authority on that sort of thing at the moment as the ship's engineer may or may not have been knocked into a coma in the crash. The point was that they had to move quickly, a shield had been placed around the core but it would be blown to pieces if the core did actually rupture.

Hannibal hadn't had a moment of rest. Quite a few people needed his attention.

An emergency transmission had been sent out, so it was likely they would be rescued in the next few days, but still had to manage their supplies just in case. They had enough rations to last a few months at least, so they were set there. There were fifteen thermal blankets that they were going to have to fight over. Three large tents. Some of what Will would consider basic camping supplies. And they managed to recover two medium sized hovering cargo transporters that they were using to carry the most critical individuals. A lot of people were aided with just the dermal regenerator that had been in the pack of supplies. At least no one would bleed to death.

The group moved at a slow pace for those injured. The healthiest moved ahead to scout out the area. Will and Abigail moved with the middle of the pack. Hannibal was at the back in case anyone needed him. By the time it started to get dark, about four hours after they'd crashed, it was decided that they should set up camp.

The tents were actually really nice. About ten people were assigned to each one. The thermal blankets were large enough that they fit two people. So, if a person got a blanket thru had to share. Some didn't need blankets, there was an andorian who laughed at those other species that shivered in the cold, having grown up on an icy planet.

Hannibal insisted that Will and Abigail take the blanket, but Will insisted that this idea was stupid because Hannibal was shivering more than half the people in the tent. So, Abigail and Hannibal got the blanket, laying back to back. The thing was only half on Hannibal so that he could reach over and squeeze Will into his chest as a source of living heat. It wasn't the worst way to sleep, though it could have obviously been better.

The camp was woken up by some panicked shouting. Immediately, everyone was at the ready. As all able bodied individuals rushed to see what was the matter, Will lagged slightly behind. Hannibal had gone ahead. Will felt rather ill.

Laid out in front of the tents was a crime scene. They had assigned a vulcan man to keep watch over them in the night because he insisted that he did not need to rest at that time. He now rested on his back, his belly opened and filled with flowers. Green blood pooled like angle wings into the dirt.

It felt like the copy cat. There were fourteen bajorans on board. Eight were male, three were of the right age range. All three stood, gaping at the body in apparent horror.

Will approached Hannibal and leaned over his shoulder slightly. "You were right, he's here for you."

Hannibal examined Will's face, letting a small smile grace his features. "I'm always right."

Will rolled his eyes. "There are three people it could be. Any idea which one it is?"

"Hard to say at the moment, but my money is on that gentleman," Hannibal nodded to the bajoran closest to them.

"Why?"

"The emotion does not touch his eyes."

"I'll take your word for it, I don't want to look too closely."

"I'll look so you don't have to."

XxxX

The body had been moved away. Out of sight and out of mind. Well, not quite. Everyone was panicked over this development. The vulcan had obviously been murdered so there was a murdering amongst them.

It was decided that another distress signal should be made. They had a portable beacon with them intended to send out a priority one signal. Sure, they'd sent out a severe signal before but this one authorized drastic measures.

Unfortunately, the area where they'd chosen to set up their camp wasn't at the correct elevation to send out an accurate signal. They had to go higher, or at least out of the valley they'd settled in.

Will was the chosen one to set up the signal, being the only mobile engineer. It was insisted that he not go along. He wanted Hannibal to go with him, but not Abigail because he didn't know what might be out there. Unfortunately, the group wasn't eager to let a doctor out of their sights. So it was up to volunteers. The first person to volunteer ended up being the bajoran that Hannibal had pointed out as his prime copy cat suspect. A man named Abel Gideon.

At this, Will had met Hannibal's gaze. Hannibal wanted them to go together. He wanted something to happen. So, they went together, both with some level of understanding as to what would happen.

For the first thirty minutes or so of walking there was awkward silence. Will couldn't feel anything in particular coming off the Bajoran, he was thinking about the wildlife around them.

"So, I hear you are married to the man accused of being the Batal Ripper," Gideon said rather suddenly, startling Will.

"Yes, I am."

"And he was apparently executed for those accused crimes."

"A fabrication for the cardassian public."

"Indeed. And I hear the real Ripper has been on a bit of a spree."

"Yes, well. If it is the Ripper."

"If?"

Will met the bajoran's gaze. "I think it's a copy cat."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because his crimes don't feel like the Ripper's. He doesn't make the same art, it's cheap and lacking in taste. This man is a bajoran doctor, unlike the Ripper."

"And what is the Ripper?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

The bajoran stopped. "Well, I feel it is time that I make my stand here." He pounced before Will had a chance to respond. He closed a hand over Will's throat as he pulled out a knife. "How angry do you think he'll be when he finds I've destroyed his pretty little empath?"

Will choked in air. His hands grasped the ground, pulling up a fist full of dirt and flinging it into the bajoran's face causing him to back off enough for Will to scramble away. He reached down for the pack at his side containing the beacon. It also happened to contain some basic repair tool that could definitely double as weapons.

Gideon was lunging for him again. Will grabbed the first tool he could, which happened to be sonic screwdriver. The object wasn't quite the sharp one he was hoping for but it was small enough that it would do a lot of damage if it were used to stop someone in the eye. So, as he was tackled to the ground, Will attempted to gouge the eyes out of the murder's face. It was easier said than done. Gideon seemed as if he wished to keep his eyes.

As they struggled, Will managed to get his teeth around Gideon's left ear and bit down, tearing it off. The man shrieked, fumbling slightly.

His time Will grabbed a hyperspannet, a sturdy cylindrical object. Will wielded like a baton, smashing it into Gideon's temple. The man gave a startled sound from where he laid on the ground. But Will did not let up. He reached for his bag and brought out a laser cutter. Overcome with a strange feeling of power, Will drew the blade across Gideon's throat. There was no need to prolong this struggle. It was over as Will felt the life seep out of the body before him.

He sat back, breathing heavily. He would have to get rid of the body. It wasn't terribly likely that another person would happen by it but still. Will dragged the body off through a briar patch where it invisible to the world. He would have to tell the others there was some sort of animal attack, or better yet, there was some unknown humanoid species on the planet that had tried to strangle him and had dragged Gideon off.

Taking a deep breath, Will walked the rest of the way to the high point and put down the beacon. He remained there for a moment, looking over the trees back toward the little camp. He was eager to get back to Abigail and Hannibal. He felt strangely calm. After killing Abigail's father he had felt frantic. He was different now, seeing the situation from a different angle.

He strolled back through the woods to camp, only slightly limping. The walk felt much shorter with no one else there to bother him. When he reached the camp the first person to see him gave a startled gasp. That was probably to be expected given his current state. Faces blurred, they were unimportant. Hannibal was what he was looking for. When the doctor emerged into view Will stumbled forward and let Hannibal take his weight. Hannibal pulled Will close, whispering soft words to him, playing the worried spouse, but Will had seen the expression on his face. Or rather, the glint in his eye. He knew what had happened. Will was glad he knew.

Standing there in the middle of a camp of panicked people, Will and Hannibal settled into an understanding. They were for sure in this together now. For good. For the long run. For as long as they could keep going. And that was enough.

The end.

XxxX

A/N: And they were rescued, went off to the new station together, and murdered people together forever. Happily ever after.

This chapter is so rushed that I would call it more an outline of what should have happened but whatever, I was getting too bored to carry on. I started this story just after school started last year and as I write this now it's March, and not I'm probably updating it in January so I've had this done for nearly a year. So, yeah, I've been wanted to move on for a while now.

Ugh, I'm so awkward at writing physical romance. This is why I like super slow burns :/

I didn't mean to make a doctor who reference... I just couldn't think of another word for a futuristic screw driver.

Anyway, it's been fun. Hope you enjoyed. It kind of really sucked but it's done now. Thanks for reading :-)

Live long and prosper.


End file.
